


A Perfect Home

by CrowsAce



Series: A Perfect World [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abused Roman Sanders, Age Play, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Bad Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dont click proceed unless you are of age, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Figging, Forced Feminization, Forced Incest, Forced Infantilism, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, I don't want you reading my stuff, I dont care how mature you think you are, Incest, Kidnapping, Lmao its a tag now, M/M, Medical Torture, Minors DNI, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, One sequel will be the happy ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Teeth being pulled out, There's going to be two sequels, Tickling, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Vomiting, Watersports, Why is abused Virgil a tag but not abused Roman?, Wound Play, forced age play, good and bad, long story, pissing, sexual age play, so please respect that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 63,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: In Roman's perfect world, he would be with his friends, maybe even dating the boy he had been falling for, but this wasnt his perfect world.This was, in Remus's opinion, his perfect world, his brother was all his, no one around to take him from him. Living togehter in their perfect little home. Nothing could get in the way. Could it?Three boys would say otherwise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Perfect World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692448
Comments: 277
Kudos: 387





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the start, I have a rough idea of where I want it to go, currently I'm just writing as I go. It's now 1am for me so who knows if that's a good idea.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.
> 
> WARNINGS: Rape/non-con, non-con drug use, incest. Emotional manipulation. 
> 
> Check warnings and tags. They will be updated when necessary.

It's amazing to see how the same pair of light brown eyes looked so different. 

One set seemed so soft and sweet and empty.

The other dark and cruel and happy.

It had been a year since that _day._

Remus began making him take these pills that made him sleepy and weak.

It was ten months ago when Roman was finally allowed out of the basement when he and his brother moved away to what Roman felt was the other side of the world. 

It had been nine months ago when Remus began forcing Roman to act like a toddler as well as continuing to use and abuse him. 

And it had been four months since Roman gave up the fight and just let himself be used by his brother, giving in to his wicked schemes. 

Currently, light brown soft eyes were glazed over, looking blankly ahead, pain and pleasure were the only emotions that passed through them.

Light brown eyes stared darkly ahead, unlike the other, his eyes seemed to hold a multitude of emotions.

  
  


Remus grinned his usual twisted grin as he stared into the mirror. Enjoying the lost blissed out expression on his little brother's face, as he slammed him down repeatedly on his cock. He knew he'd enjoy having mirrors everywhere in his bedroom.

_His stupid little slut had finally learnt his place_. 

"R-Remussss did you mnh nnh d-did you l-like my outfit." Roman let out a rather loud and needy moan when his brother gave him a particular hard thrust. Brown eyes connected in the mirror. 

"I-I t-t-told you I could dress myself oooh." Roman mewled, the intense pressure was building up inside him again. How could he have ever denied himself this pleasure?

Remus snickered. _Dumb little fuck._ "Roman just wearing a skirt and _nothing else_ doesn't constitute as an outfit." He said, tugging at the skirts material that was bunched up around his brother's slim waist. 

Roman pouted causing his brother to chuckle darkly. Remus began licking and nibbling on his ear. 

"I thought the skirt was pretty though, very cute."

The admission brought a pleased smile to Roman's face. 

But his eyes remained empty. 

Pulling out of his brother, he took hold of his waist and spun them around, forcing his brother on the bed on his stomach. He took a hold of his hips and went back to pounding into him. The position meant Roman was unable to even have his toes touch the ground, he could only tightly grip the bed sheets as his brother had his way with him.

"Fuck, it's been so long but your little pussy is always so tight for me." He groaned out, leaning forward and began placing open mouth kisses on the back of his brother's shoulders and neck.

"Fuck." He moaned, finally coming inside. He waited a little before pulling out. As soon as he was out his brother began shuffling up the sheets. He let him go and watched curiously.

Roman kept his head down and ass up in the air then reached behind himself and began fingering the cum in his hole. Whining with need all the while.

Remus watched him with growing hunger before surging forward onto the bed. He grabbed hold of him then buried his face into Roman's ass, eating him up. _Fuck._

Roman's whimpering and moaning picked up, the feeling of his brother's tongue deep in his ass eating his own _cum_ was making him feel _insane._

He began thrusting back on his brother's tongue, little plea's and begging words fell from his mouth. All it took was his brother reaching around giving him a firm squeeze and he was cumming with a scream.

Roman's limbs grew heavy as exhaustion took over him. The pills his brother made him take, made any task that required even the minimal amount of effort exhausting.

Remus just hummed happily at the limp body collapsed on his bed. He left him there for a moment. Heading to the bathroom so he could give Roman a bath.

Blissfully unaware that a thousand miles away three teens were plotting away to steal his baby brother from him.


	2. Three weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Physcial abuse, threats of abuse, emotional trauma, emotional abuse, forced starvation, mentions of extreme punishments.

_One year earlier_

After that _day_ in the basement his _brother_ began telling him about the houses he had found, and what State they were in.

But Remus was still unsure, until after three weeks of Roman being in the basement, he came bounding down the stairs and rushing over to his corner.

Roman tried not to be fearful at the sudden movements.

Remus hated it when he showed he was scared of him. He would always scowl at him and say _"I'll give you something to be scared about."_ He said something similar whenever he would cry too.

Over the last few weeks their _relationship_ had taken a turn. It seemed Remus had liked how dependent Roman had been on him when they were little so had taken to treating him like a child. Though he was keeping the progress slow.

Remus didn't think it was gonna be that much of an issue considering his brother never stopped acting like a child. 

Remus knelt down on the mattress he had put in the corner for his brother and beamed at him. His brother stared blankly back, he was wrapped up in two of his Disney blankets, the only things he currently had to hide his body.

"I've found the perfect place Ro, it's a quaint little town house in a quiet village so we'd never be disturbed and I emailed a business nearby the place and they agreed on hiring me! I'd have to go in three days a week but then I can work from home so we could spend time together. I know you'll love it, I'll even let you help decorate!"

He spoke quickly with excitement, looking eagerly at Roman, as if expecting his brother to be just as excited. 

"W-where is it?" 

"England!"

  
  


"England… as in the United-"

"Kingdom! That's right! Are you excited!"

Roman could only stare in shock.

"Are you out of your mind we can't leave America!" He cried out, there were so many reasons why moving to another country was a bad idea.

He soon regretted speaking out at the look on his brother's face.

" _Roman._ " His brother's dark voice seemed to echo menacingly around the room. Roman began shaking, he started shuffling himself further into the corner.

" _What have I said about fighting with me."_

"To not too." Roman hated how small and timid his voice sounded. He hated how weak and pathetic his brother made him feel. It had only been a few week's… he dreaded what would become of him if he didnt escape his brother soon.

  
  


Roman would laugh so hard looking back on himself now, and he'd cry. A year was a long time to be around no one but his brother.

A hand wrapped firmly around the chain attached to his ankle then tugged, he couldn't help but cry out as the shackle yanked at his swollen flesh. Remus ignored him however and pulled him away from the corner. 

He then settled himself over him, both his legs pressed firmly into Roman's sides and he kept one hand pinning his wrists to the ground. His brother had continued to drug him throughout the week and he felt himself growing weaker, especially with the sudden change in diet.

He had gone from three perfectly healthy meals a day to one a day. Unless he was _bad_ then he wasn't given anything. The weakening of his muscles from both the drugs and lack of exercise was beginning to show on his body as well already, his muscles were slowly starting to soften, and he had lost quite a bit of weight. His ribs were starting to stick out.

  
  


"Did you want to go back in _time out_ again?" Remus growled out glaring down at him.

Roman whimpered and shook his head. The _block_ his brother had made was now used as a _time out_ zone. Last time he had yelled at his brother calling him a liar about his friends, and questioning his brother's so called _love,_ he was strapped down in there for 3 days. Left alone with no food or water. Staring at a poster his brother had made, it was a montage of different photos of his friends, all happy, all without him. Dee had replaced him in every photo.

Virgil looked so happy.

He didn't question his brother's love again.

  
  


He swallowed loudly, finding himself growing nervous and fearful the longer his brother stared blankly down at him.

"Why can't we leave America." Remus questioned after a while. 

_Because I'm scared of being trapped with you in an unknown country_ . He couldn't say that though. He couldn't really think of what to say instead. All the negative reasons like being trapped, or going somewhere so far from home wouldn't be accepted by Remus. As far as his older brother was concerned wherever they were _together_ was home.

Remus would also greatly enjoy being in a different country with Roman, knowing his brother would really have no one else to turn to and no choice but to accept him. To depend on him.

"Because… "

"Because?" Remus questioned, looking at him as if he was a dumb kid.

"... I don't want to, I want to stay in America."

Roman could have kicked himself for how childish the argument sounded. God no wonder his brother treated him the way he did. How fucking stupid was he that he couldn't think up a valid argument… _come on there must be something logical that would stop them from going, what would Logan say?_ It hurt thinking of his friends. Especially knowing that they didn't really care for him… that wasn't true though was it?

"And it's expensive!" He quickly added on, seeing as his brother was about to retort. 

He felt a small sense of satisfaction as his brother snapped his mouth shut. 

But then his brother just shrugged. 

"Nah it's not really that expensive, if I didn't think we could do it I wouldn't have said it."

"... what the hell is your job?"

"None of your business." He stated firmly. 

His brother never answered him before when he asked, he didn't know why he expected it now. His brother let go of his wrist and helped him sit up. Roman then tugged at the blankets, gripping them tightly around himself as he stared at the floor waiting.

A hand reached out and gently stroked his face. He suppressed the flinch of fear and pain as a thumb traced around the bruise of his eye, from where Remus had punched him the other day. 

Roman felt himself fall to the side, the sound of the slap bounced around the walls. His cheek really hurt.

He pulled the blankets even tighter and closer to him, trying to bury his face in them whilst also trying to remain covered. 

His tear filled eyes stared up into his brother's emotionless face.

"I'll let you off with a warning, but the next time you play up I'll put you in time out, _understand?"_ His brother hissed out at him.

Roman nodded. This time he was unable to hold back the flinch at his brother's sudden movement as he gripped his chin tightly.

"Use you words Roman."

"I-I understand…"

His brother stared blankly at him then smiled. 

"Good boy, I love you."

Roman sighed softly. "I love you too."

Maybe he would get to eat tonight.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters at once (I wrote both of these within the hour) I'm not a fan on the previous chapter and how it started, I felt like it was clunky but then again that's how their relationship is and definitely how Roman feels.
> 
> I should also mention that just because Roman was responding sexually in the last chapter didnt make it consensual. Remus is keeping him drugged, not to mention Roman found it easier to give in to his brothers whims so he wouldn't get hurt as much.


	3. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced infantilism, implied forceful relationship (not RemRom), wetting, diaper wetting, non-consensual drug use.
> 
> Bold text is texting
> 
> I should warn the chapters will probably go back and forth between the present and the past. I'll add to the top if its present day or not.

_Present day_

* * *

Roman hummed happily to himself as he played with his toys in the bath. A ship sailing the ocean was under attack from the kraken. 

The brave crew fought valiantly to defend their ship but ultimately had to abandon it, as the Kraken dragged it down to the depths below.

Remus chuckled behind him, a hand gently stroking through Roman's soft hair.

Not all was lost for the crew, as another ship came to the rescue, the joy they all felt at being rescued didn't last long though, for they were rescued by pirates! 

"Reeeemus! Will you play the pirate King?" He asked turning to look back at his brother, with those big innocent empty eyes.

Remus sighed. "Come on now baby I told you ten minutes ago we had to get out now, you know I have to go into work this afternoon."

Roman pouted and gave his brother the puppy eyes. 

"None of that Ro, I promise will play later. Let's go get dressed then we can have lunch, you can even watch a disney movie." 

That brightened him up.

  
  


Once Remus was dried and dressed he went into his brother's bedroom to see him sat on the floor towel wrapped loosely around him as he stared intently at the colouring book in his lap.

"Come here Ro."

Remus smirked at the way his brother instantly abandoned his book and came running into his arms. 

Remus held him for a moment before grabbing the towel and drying him down. 

He grabbed a pastel sweater with cloud designs, and put it over his brother's head. The oversized jumper made his brother look so  _ small and helpless _ as he practically drowned in the material. It even slid off his shoulder a little, but he knew it was his brother's favourite, he always talked about how soft it was. 

He prepared himself for what was to come next, no doubt some pouting and water works as he picked Roman up and placed him on the changing table, pulling out a diaper.

"Noooo Ree nooo. I haven't had any accidents!"

Remus looked down at him unimpressed. "You had an accident the other day." 

"I didn't mean to!"

"I know you didn't baby, but that's what this is for!" The truth was Remus slipped his brother a little something to make him have one.  _ He had to have full control. _

"I promise it won't happen again!"

"I tell you what, if you wear this today, but have no accidents, you won't have to wear one again, ok?"

Roman seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

"Ok Ree." 

Remus withheld his smirk, as he shook out the powder and began applying the bulky nappy. It was the kind that would make Roman waddle when he walked, he often took to crawling when he wore one, though that also depended on what bottoms he wore. Seeing as today was a skirt day he was sure his brother would be waddling around. Shame today was a work day.

With that both brothers were dressed and cleaned and headed down stairs. Roman clinged on tightly to his brother. Babbling about one of his little story games he wanted to play later. 

He settled him down in front of the telly and put on tangled for Roman to watch.

Whilst his brother was absorbed with the film he went to prepare them some drinks and lunch. 

He filled a sippy cup with some Ribena then making sure his brother hadn't sneaked after him he added some powder. His smile was twisted as he mixed it in. 

  
  


Roman watched the move, his state of being not all there. He was half paying attention to one of his favourite films but also half lost… he didn't like thinking about it anymore. 

He smiled when his brother came in, handing him his red sippy cup. It was his favourite because it had a cartoon dragon on it. He guzzled most of his juice down before he began eating the sandwiches his brother gave him. 

Finished with his lunch he leant back and began leisurely sipping his juice, oblivious to his brother's dark gaze on him. 

He soon finished the juice and put the bottle to the side. He was so focused on the film he didn't realise he needed to go to the bathroom till it was too late. He felt a slight pressure and then -

"Oopsie." He mumbled. Face going bright red. The pee was mostly absorbed in the diaper, making it look even more bulky. He began tearing up at the uncomfortable feeling of being warm and wet, he could tell the diaper was gonna start rubbing because of it.

"What's wrong Roman?" His brother called out, voice filled with concern. 

Roman looked down ashamed. Now he's gonna be stuck wearing diapers for who knows how long.

"I had an accident…" he mumbled, tears leaking out of his eyes as he began to sniffle.

"That's ok baby it happens." 

Roman looked up as his brother came over, his brother didn't look mad or disgusted so he supposed that was a good thing. 

Remus picked him up and began walking to the downstairs bathroom, he also had a changing table set up in there. His brother couldn't see his triumphant smirk as he walked with him, his brother wrapped around him like a koala whilst he had one arm holding his back the other under his damp bottom. 

  
  


This time Roman withheld his complaints but he did cry a little. 

Roman was once more settled in front of the telly, looking absolutely adorable in Remus's opinion.

His eyes were still damp with tears and he was now sucking on his pacifier and clutching one of his stuffies. The bulky diaper he was wearing could be seen as his skirt had risen up, and his soft cloudy jumper had fallen off his delicate shoulder. He painted a pretty cute picture indeed.

So Remus took one, and sent it to Dee. 

  
  


**_RatMan: See how cute my baby is?_ **

**_DrLye: Absolutely adorable._ **

**_DrLye is typing …_ **

**_DrLye: I'm trying to convince Virgil to try some things but he's very hesitant. I'm envious of the fact you managed to get away from prying eyes._ **

**_RatMan: There's your problem, you don't_ ** **convince** **_him you make him._ **

**_DrLye: I was trying that but then Patton came home :/_ **

**_DrLye: Like I said, lucky to be away._ **

  
  


Remus looked at his brother and smirked. He was very lucky indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its now 3am and I ate some chocolate Easter egg, cause it's like my mum said, we could be dead by Easter. (We're positive people) so here have another chapter I just typed out. I like the way this is written a little better... or maybe I'm more delusional now.


	4. A light punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Starvation, non-consensual drug use, emotional abuse/manipulation, spanking.

_11-10 months ago_

* * *

Roman had been in the basement for seven weeks now. He was glad his brother was too busy securing the house and job deal in the uk and getting their papers sorted ready for the move. It meant he left Roman alone for the most part.

But it was bad because it meant that they would indeed be moving, and for the life of him Roman couldn't come up with a way to stop it. 

  
  


It was about one in the morning when Remus made his way down to the basement with a plastic plate in his hand and a bottle of water in the other. He placed the plate down in front of his brother, who looked at the plate disandfully.

Roman hadn't eaten anything but crackers for five days, and now he was being given more crackers.

Remus removed the cap of the bottle and held it out to his brother. Watching his brothers jerky movements intently.

Roman couldn't stop the tremors that ran through him as he grabbed a hold of the bottle. 

It almost slipped through his grasp if it weren't for his brother quickly grabbing it.

Remus sighed making Roman flinch.

"Perhaps I should- "

"No I can do it, I'm fine." Roman cried out, he had to keep his emotions under check in case he made his brother angry but at the same time he didn't want to give in to this _weakness_. He will prevail against his brother.

He reached out his other shaky hand, managing to keep the bottle firmly grasped with both hands and brought it up to his lips.

Unable to hold back the moan as the water hit his dry lips. God he was so thirsty. His brother seemed to only give him water every other two day's. 

He was starting to think his brother's goal was to watch him waste away.

  
  


Remus watched with hunger at how greedily his brother drank down the water, his head thrown back and his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

When his brother was about half way through he reached out and took it from him. Ignoring his brother's cries of protest and the hands trying to tug it back. The strength of his brother had once been almost on par with his, though Remus was always the stronger of the two his brother still managed to challenge him. Now however it only took one hand to _gently_ pull the bottle away. He used his other hand to stroke his brother's hair to help him calm down.

"It's alright you can have the rest after you've eaten your crackers."

Roman wanted to scream at him that he didn't want the fucking crackers. He wanted to go upstairs to _his_ _kitchen_ to make himself some proper food. 

He didn't say this though, it was just a waste of time, his brother was resolute on keeping him down here till they moved. He wasn't even allowed upstairs to use the bathroom. 

He was given a bucket. _A bucket_ . Remus would empty it every three days. His only source of sunlight came from the small window that faced the front garden, there was a lot of weeds growing in front of it but sometimes he could see people and cars go by on the street. Sometimes he could hear the kids on the street screaming and laughing. Sometimes he thought he could see his _friends._ They would stop and stare at the house for a bit before walking on. He wondered if they missed him? Did they ask Remus about him? 

He was too scared to ask.

He stared blankly down at the crackers, there was nothing on them, they were just plain and dry. 

"I'm not hungry." His voice sounded too small. 

" _Roman._ " He hated that tone, his brother trying to act like he was all high and mighty. They were fucking twins, he was only older by a fucking half hour.

Roman felt something in him boil over.

"I said I'm not HUNGRY!" 

He shouted, spit flying from his mouth. He grabbed the plate and threw it as hard as he could, quickly exhausting himself but too angry to care.

Remus's eyes widened in shock, then darkened, he grinned at his brother, still fighting him all the way. 

He didn't hesitate to grab him and drag him over to the block for time out. His brother's weak attempts at struggling made him laugh as he strapped him down.

Roman was starting to regret his previous actions. 

He paused his struggles when he heard the plank lock in place. Though he soon started up again, crying out as his brother slammed his hand down harshly over his backside. 

Remus was unrelenting in his punishment. If his brother wanted to act like a brat then he was going to be punished as one. 

He paused after thirty swats. Admiring his brother's reddened ass, then he began gently stroking over the abused flesh chuckling when his brother clenched at the touch. He pinched the flesh harshly and gave two more slap's to each cheek before getting up and moving around so he was sat in front of his brother.

His eyes were puffy as tears streamed down his face. Remus noticed how his brother's face was starting to hollow and the shadows were darkening under his eyes. Remus smiled at the sight.

He reached out and gently ran a hand through his hair. 

"Do you not like crackers?"

Roman didn't answer, he wanted to scream at him some more, he wanted to _leave_ but he couldn't

He couldn't get out and he couldn't get away. 

Even if he did manage to get away he had nowhere to go, his friends didn't care for him and he had no other family. It had always just been him and _Remus._

_Remus._

"I don't like you." He muttered so quietly. 

Remus tilted his head to the side. "What was that? You have to speak clearly Ro." 

_That fucking tone, I'm not a fucking child!_

"I said I don't like you! In fact I'd go so far to say I hate you, I fucking hate you. I don't love you! I HATE YOU!"

Silence. 

Then laughter.

  
  


Roman glared up at the laughing boy, then looked away when he looked back.

"Oh Roman baby, you're so cute when you're angry. Don't worry I know you don't mean that, someone's cranky because they're hungry." 

Remus cooed, gripping his brother's chin gently and lifting so he could stare into those rage and terror filled eyes.

He smiled softly.

"I love you. I know you love me too, and when I next come down to let you out and bring you your food…"

His smile twisted.

"You're gonna _show_ me how much you love me… see you in a few days bro."

Roman's eyes widened. _Days._

"W-wait." 

But Remus was already walking away.

"No, please! I'm sorry, please don't leave me here! Please!" He cried out, begging his brother to turn back. 

He could hear Remus halfway up the steps.

"P-please come back! I-I'm sorry, I love you. Please!"

He heard his brother open the door and stop. 

"I know." Roman could _hear_ the smile.

And then the door clicked close. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Virgil frowned. It had been months and none of them had heard from Roman. Remus had told them all that his brother had suddenly come down with something, something _bad_. 

It _apparently_ left him weak and bedridden. But surely he could still pick up a phone? 

A knock sounded on his door and he looked up to see his six year old brother poke his head in.

"Hey Virgie, your boyfriend is here." Thomas chirped, peering at him, half hidden by the doorway.

Virgil snorted and got up to go downstairs, ruffeling his brother's hair as he went by.

"Thanks for telling me squirt."

He found Dee waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He blushed at the sight of him, they had been dating for around two months now. He had never expected it really. He had no idea Dee liked him… he had thought someone else did, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Hey Dee."

Dee looked up at him, smiling that crooked smile Virgil was beginning to love so much. 

"Hey beautiful." Dee replied, grabbing and pulling the shorter teen against him.

"Dee! My family could see us." Virgil blushed, looking around to make sure there was no prying eyes. 

Dee just laughed and began tugging him to the door.

"Come on V, the others are waiting outside."

Upon exiting the house Virgil saw both Logan and Patton waiting hand in hand. He smiled at his two friends as he walked down to them.

They began their walk to school pausing outside a house they usually regularly visited. It looked like no one was home. 

"Do you think anyone's in?" Patton said.

"Well technically Roman would be if he's bedridden, but if he is as bad as his brother says he is he probably won't answer the door."

Logan said, pushing his glasses up.

"Well Remus could?" 

Dee shook his head at his brother. 

"Remus is at work right now."

"Maybe we should stop by after school." Virigl said turning to the others, both Logan and Patton nodded. Dee looked… annoyed? Virgil glanced back over to his boyfriend to see him looking at the house in concern. _No not annoyed, probably just worried, Remus is his friend after all._

"I'll text Remus to see if he'll be in." He said squeezing Vigil's hand, before tugging the boy along, leaving his brother and Logan to follow after them.

Virgil glanced back one last time at house. Weird, he thought he saw movement in the window at the bottom of the house. He shrugged, _Probably just a reflection off a car._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this story is any good


	5. Lies, lies, lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter needs any warnings. 
> 
> Thanks to the people who commented, it's nice to know the writing isn't too atrocious.

_11-10 months ago_

* * *

**_DrLye: They all want to come over tonight, they want to see him._ **

**_RatMan: Damnit, can't they take the hint?_ **

**_DrLye: What shall I tell them?_ **

**_RatMan is typing…_ **

**_RatMan: I've got it, tell them to meet me at that coffee record shop when you guys finish school, I'll just explain it would be worse for Roman to be exposed to too many people at once due to his weakened immune system._ **

**_DrLye: Wow that's actually a good idea._ **

**_RatMan: I try… sometimes :P_ **

* * *

Remus was on his way to the cafe after finishing his shift at work, after leaving his little brother in the basement he took a shower and went to bed, his sleep was peaceful and undisturbed. He really was a monster.

It was lucky the basement was sound proof, you'd have to have your ear at the door to be able to hear anything down there. That was after all the only way he could hear Roman's cries and calls for him.

Part of him _did_ break hearing it, he wanted to be able to go down there and console him, take Roman in his arms and give him all the love that he could give. But now wasn't the time. His brother still hadn't fully given up yet. But that was ok. It won't be long now till they moved, and once abroad, with no friends, nowhere to run to and no one to rely on for money or food except his brother, Roman will have no choice but to be dependent on him, accepting his fate. It wasn't really that different from before, accept this time he was taking Roman's little _friends_ and their _father_ out of the equation. And of course moving a couple thousand miles or so. 

Remus suppressed the manic grin that wanted to spread across his face. Normally he never held back, but considering he was about to enter the cafe and could see Roman's friends and Dee inside it was time to put his acting skills to use. 

* * *

  
  


Virgil kept looking up everytime the bell above the cafe door went off, looking back down with disappointment everytime it wasn't Remus he couldn't stop the 'what if's' from floating around his brain. _What if he simply forgot about meeting them? What if something's come up? What if there's something wrong with Roman? What if he's_ **dying!**

The bell chimed again, he looked back down. 

A hand settled on his knee, he looked over at Dee who smiled at him reassuringly. 

"He's on his way. He's just walking from work, he'll be here soon." 

Virgil reached down and took a hold of the hand on his leg squeezing it between both his hands. 

"Thanks." He mumbled, smiling softly in embarrassment. Dee returned a smile.

The bell chimed once more.

"He's here!" Patton said, leaning straighter in his seat, hand tightly gripping Logan's.

The three boys watched with bated breath as Remus approached them, they took in his disheveled appearance and tired face, he looked so sad and concerned… it was unnatural on the usually maniacal boy.

Dee hid a smirk.

He sat down opposite Dee. Looking up at him when he offered a cup of tea. _Sly._

"How is he?" Patton asked, his voice full of worry.

Remus sighed.

"Not good, he spends most of his days asleep, he's lost a lot of weight… I'm getting worried…"

Virgil felt his heart shatter. Logan and Patton exchanged nervous glances. Logan cleared his throat.

"Have the doctors recommended anything to help? Surely they are keeping tabs on him? Perhaps if he is so bad you should have him - "

"Actually they have suggested something," Remus cut in, interrupting the nerd. "They said that they are unable to offer him any help _here."_

He wanted to laugh at their crestfallen faces. 

"But they said they recognise the illness affecting him and how the UK has a restoration centre that is fully equipped with helping him recover."

"What's the illness?" Logan enquired.

Remus shrugged. "I can't pronounce it."

Dee stifled a laugh.

  
  


"... So… you're both… leaving… will you be back?" Virgil asked, trying to remain calm, but he could feel the tears welling up, he didn't have to look at Patton to know the slightly older boy was also tearing up.

Remus looked down. "We're leaving soon, I found a house near the centre, and a job too… I'm not sure if we will be back. Honestly depends on how he goes with treatment… though it is unlikely we'll be back."

Virgil sucked in a sharp breath. This can't be happening… he can't _lose_ Roman. 

  
  


_He remembered the day he moved here and started school here. He had always been a prime suspect to bullies, so it was no surprise that during his first day at lunch break he was surrounded by the school bullies, they were all mocking and laughing at him._

_Then Roman showed up. Logan and Patton following behind. Roman had taken one look at the situation and frowned. The other boys backed away slightly as Roman and the leader faced off._

_What happened next seemed to blur in Virgil's mind, as they went from talking to fighting. Roman quickly had the leader of the group pinned to the floor before the other boys decided to do anything. Logan and Patton helped Virgil get away, whilst the bullies all at once attacked Roman_

_"He needs help!" Virgil gasped out, watching with growing awe as the boy that had rescued him managed to hold his own. One of the boys left, leaving him with the boy that had a necktie._

_"Do not worry about Roman, Patton has gone to get help."_

_Patton came rushing back with two other boys, Virgil was shocked that one boy looked a lot like Patton but without the glasses and the other looked like Roman but a more trashy version with a moustache._

_The trashy version quickly entered the fight, tearing the boys off his brother and hurling them to the ground, showing no restraint. His brother glared at him._

_"Remus! Be careful, if you hurt them to much you could be kicked out."_

_Remus just scoffed. "I'm dropping out anyway, you already know I've got a job lined up. Besides this is a fun way to leave my mark."_

_"What job wants a high school dropout." Roman had muttered under his breath as the brothers quickly finished with the bullies. Then brown eyes meet blue_.

  
  


He looked across at Remus, staring into almost familiar brown eyes, so different from the ones he was used to.

"You will keep us updated on his health though right? Can he phone or text us at all?"

Remus shook his head. "He doesn't have a lot of strength right now, or even enough of a voice, and it's best if he's not exposed to others, hence why I said to meet here," Remus sighed, troubled. "This all just came on so suddenly. I'll message Dee regularly with updates ok? But I really should be getting back now. Have to make sure Roman takes his meds on time." He got up and left. Now waiting for any of the others to say something. But he had to get some fresh air.

As soon as he was out of sight from the cafe he laughed. 

  
  



	6. The day before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, non-con drug use, emotional manipulation/abuse, starvation, dehydration, stockhom syndrome.

_11-10 months ago_

* * *

Six days, _six days_ ! Roman had been locked up in _time out_ for six days and it was killing him, his back ached from being arched over, his head was pounding from the dehydration, starvation and a severe lack of Vitamin D, he's practically lost all feeling is his arms and legs and he was absolutely filthy!

Unable to move to the bucket to relieve himself, he was almost grateful he hadn't eaten anything. Knelt in his own urine. He wanted to cry. But he was so dehydrated the tears stopped days ago. His brother had left him with nothing but a dog bowl filled with water, there wasn't a lot in there to begin with, he had to pace out how much he could drink of it a day, even when stuff started to float in it, he still drank it as it was all he had.

How did any of this happen? Roman whimpered. He just wanted this to be over, for everything to be back to normal. But this was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. 

Even after six days the pitiful cries for his brother to come back to him didn't stop. Quietened down to whispers and pitiful whines. But didn't stop. 

"Remus please, come back please, I'll do anything please."

The mantra repeated on and on. At this point it was the only way to distract himself from the pain.

  
  


Then he heard it. The door clicking open. His pleas picked up.

  
  


Remus looked at the mess he called a brother and smiled softly. He placed the plate and water bottles down by the mattress before walking over to his brother.

Unlatching the lock he pulled the plank up and gently moved his brother out of it. A feeling of pure joy blossomed in him when his brother turned and latched onto his leg, hugging it tight, he waited a moment before reaching down and gently pulling him up. The feeling of joy intensified as the sobbing boy in his arms tried to bury himself within his brother. Face against his neck Remus could hear the choked out soft plea's, begging not to be alone again. 

Wrapping his arms around the shaking body Remus pulled him tightly against him, not minding the dirt mixed with urine and b.o. smell that came from his brother. He's pretty sure he's smelt worse.

He gently ran a soothing hand up and down his brothers back, another hand ran through his hair. Oh how he missed _this._

  
  


"Roman, are you going to be a good boy now?" 

Roman nodded, voice cracking. "I'll be good I promise, I'll be so good."

Remus held him tighter. "Good boy, that's what I want to hear." He gently moved back over to the mattress keeping a tight hold on his brother's weak and shaking form.

Gently he pushed him down on the mattress. Looking into those big eyes Remus couldn't stop the twisted grin as it spread over his face, hoping his eyes conveyed the love he felt for the boy beneath him. 

"Are you gonna show me how much you love me?" He asked gently raising his brother's legs over his shoulders. 

Roman nodded. "Anything you want please… _please_ _don't leave me."_ He choked out

Remus surged down, crashing his lips against his brother's, tongue forcefully entering his brother's mouth, though the other gave no resistance, merely whimpering into the kiss. Remus moaned, tugging at the boys hair before pulling back, a trail of spit connecting their lips together. He was pleased to see that Roman's pupils had dilated from pleasure. 

Remus spat onto his hand and slicked himself up then reached down between his brothers cheeks. He had taken the plug out two weeks after that day, he had spent the first week filling his brother up with his cum and then plugging it, enjoying the slight bulge his stomach had got. 

He quickly prepared him, too impatient to think about slowing down and being more gentle. He needed to be buried in his brothers ass and he needed it _now._

"You're gonna take all I give you, understand." He growled out.

Roman nodded vigorously. "Please Ree please, don't _leave."_

Remus shoved himself inside, the tight ring of muscle tried clamping down around him to stop his intrusion but he ignore it till he was buried all the way in.

He looked over Roman's face, the boy had scrunched his eyes closed from the pain head thrown back, jaw tightened. Roman had felt something tear, but he didn't cry out. He didn't wanted to be put on the block again and left alone.

  
  


Remus pulled out then pushed back in, feeling warm liquid around his cock, knowing he probably teared something from his impatience. But he didn't care at the moment. _It felt so good._

He fucked into his brother for a good half an hour before he came. Panting as he stilled inside his brother, filling him up. 

Roman was a panting sweaty mess beneath him, having already cum after he tortured his brother's prostate endlessly.

He pulled out and adjusted them so Roman was practically sat in his lap. He grabbed one of the water bottles and took a swig of it before putting it to his brother's lips.

His brother moaned happily, a shaky hand gripping over his own as he swallowed down the water.

"Easy, take it slow." Remus chided in that tone.

Roman obeyed.

Once the bottle was finished Remus grabbed the plate, crackers, but this time they had some butter, cheese and chutney on top. Roman wanted to cry at the extra flavours that danced over his tongue. Roman savoured every bite his brother offered him, licking his brother's fingers after each one. Once finished his brother offered him more water. 

Finished with his meal he tried to bury himself more into his brother. Remus just chuckled wrapping his arms around the needy boy.

"You'll be pleased to know tomorrow I'm letting you out."

Roman jerked his head up, wide eyed. His brother placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I need to clean you and get you ready, tomorrow night we're heading to the airport to catch a flight.

Roman's heart shattered. He had forgotten. Too wrapped up in his pain and suffering he forgot that his brother planned for them to leave. He didn't realise it was so soon. He didn't say anything. 

Remus gently stroked his cheek. "Don't worry honey you don't have to be scared, I'll look after you." 

He pulled his brother back against him, tucking his head under his chin. 

"It's gonna be alright. I'm going to take such good care of you."

Roman's eyes began to droop. He was so tired. The feeling of fingers in his hair felt so good, as did the warmth of another's body against his. He missed his friends, he missed hugging them all. Even stoic Logan gave in and gave him warm hugs, Patton was always there, arms open wide and Virgil - no - he couldn't think of them, of _him._

It hurt too much.

He turned his face into his brothers chest, ignoring his own pitiful whimpers of attention as his brother stroked and petted him to sleep.

"I have you Roman, I'm not leaving you. It's gonna be ok."

He ignored the voices that sounded a lot like his friends, telling him to _challenge_ _him._ He was so tired. 

_I'm sorry._ He thought, falling asleep, the disappointed faces of his friends fading into the darkness. _I'm so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman will still fight back against his brother at times, he's just a little frazzled and tired... who can blame him


	7. Two Peas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non, non-con Somnophilia, forceful relationship, forced feminization (slight), non-con touching.

_Present day_

* * *

Roman was half asleep, watching the movie but no longer seeing it. A hand began stroking through his hair, he let out a contented sigh. 

"Come on RoRo, nap time." Roman hummed as his brother scooped him up, carrying him up to his room, Remus quickly stripped and tucked his sleepy boy in.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Remus straightened up all the plushies around him and then began stroking his cheek.

Sleepy brown eyes stared into the dark. 

"I've gotta go to work now baby, your lunch box is in the fridge, remember to message me when you eat, you can watch cartoons later or play some games. Don't open the front door. For anyone. Understand?" He asked sternly, his eyes promising pain if he's rules were disobeyed.

Roman didn't seem to notice, not anymore. He smiled sleepily up at his brother, nodding his head in understanding as his eyes fell closed.

Remus leant forward, pressing his lips to Roman's forehead.

"I love you Ro."

"Love you too Ree." Roman mumbled before falling asleep.

The drugs will keep him out for a while. 

Remus smirked down at him. He could never get enough of the sight of his brother, small and helpless. He checked the time, he had an hour till the start of his shift, it only took half an hour to get there, he smirked.

He pushed the duvet and teddies out of the way, he eyed his brothers pale small form, the muscles he had worked so hard for had faded, now he was all soft and small and pitiful relying solely on Remus to protect him. 

He was straining in his pants. 

He undid the diaper he had put his brother in and moved to the side then undid his own trousers. He massaged his brother's thighs lightly. Then began to jerk his brother off, till his dick was hard lying against his stomach, Remus looked up to see his brother's passed out face, his mouth open with little pants and moans slipping past. _So pretty._

As gently as possible he flipped his brother over, the boy hummed and then rubbed his face into the pillow but didn't wake. 

Remus grinned. These were some good pills. 

He then stuffed his tongue into his brother's ass. Roman jerked, letting out a moan but remained asleep. Once he had his brother's hole dripping wet he pushed in, a hand pressing down on his brother back to give it the perfect arch, his other hand roughly gripping his brother's hip.

He would never get enough of this. His brother beneath him, always submitting to him, whether willingly or not. 

His brother was moaning now in his sleep. _Even asleep his brother was the perfect whore._

He used both hands now to roughly grip at Roman's hips - no doubt there will be bruises later - as he let himself get lost in the sensation of his brother's tight pussy squeezing him, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed loudly around the room. He gave a few rough spanks to his brother's ass then he was cumming with a groan. Collapsing on top of the body as he aggressively thrusted into the hole, drawing out his orgasm whilst he bit at his brother's shoulder. 

He stayed that way for a while before sitting up he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the sparkly butt plug he had grabbed earlier after their shared bath. 

He pulled out, grinning a shark like grin at the way his brother's hole gaped because of him, leaking his cum. He spit into it. His brother whimpered. He shoved the plug inside none to-gently then flipped Roman over. 

He was still hard and leaking. Remus smirked and got up and left the room, coming back with a wet cloth and began cleaning his cum from around his brother's ass and what leaked on his stomach. Ignoring his brother's hardness he put the diaper back on and tucked him back in. 

He had to get to work.

* * *

Virgil shifted uncomfortably against his boyfriend's side. They were having a joint movie night. Logan and Patton sat on one couch sharing snacks blissfully unaware of the awkwardness and fear - no - not _fear,_ Virgil wasn't _scared_ of his boyfriend… even if Dee did make him feel uncomfortable, told him to do things that he didn't want to do… he wasn't scared… he wasn't.

A blanket was covering him and Dee, and apparently this meant to Dee he could have a little fun. 

His hand was palming Virgil through his trousers. Virgil bit back a whimper, giving his boyfriend a look, a look that he promptly ignored. 

With his other hand Dee began loosening the drawstring of his sweatpants, he moved his hand up to continue the ministrations beneath -

"Virgil are you ok?" Patton asked. Sweet wonderful Patton. Virgil looked up at him to see him looking between the two, eyeing Virgil with concern and his brother with suspicion. 

Ever since Dee and Virgil started dating Patton acted… different. He never outright said he disapproved of the relationship but it was clear he did, he would look at Dee as if he had killed someone.

Virgil quickly stood up, three sets of eyes turned to look at him, two in concern and one in annoyance.

"I… I'm ok, just gonna go to-to t-the bathroom." He stuttered, stumbling out of the lounge.

Before he could get to his destination a hand wrapped tightly around his arm and tugged him into a different room. 

Familiar yellow and black design of Dee's room lit up as said boy pushed him in and turned on the lights.

Dee glared.

"Why did you behave that way?" He asked glaring at the shorter boy. 

Virgil bit back the fear and scoffed. 

"Why were you doing _that_ in front of them?!" 

Dee just rolled his eyes. "I should be able to do what I want in my own home."

"But this isn't _your_ home." 

Virgil stressed, Dee gave him a contemplative look.

"Yes… and that's the problem isn't it."

There was a knock on the door. 

Dee groaned and opened it to see Patton and Logan behind it. 

Dee glared at Patton, Patton smiled brightly back, but there was something wrong. 

He held out Dee's phone. "It started ringing, thought we'd bring it to you and check on Virgil." 

Dee once again rolled his eyes, snatching the phone from his brother and walking away to answer it. Leaving his brother and two friends behind.

  
  


Once out of earshot Patton and Logan stared grimly at him.

"We need to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a cliffhanger... does it count as a cliffhanger if I'll probably update again later?
> 
> Unless the power goes out again that is.


	8. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing too serious. Implied non-con, implied forced relationships, implied abusive relationships.

_Present day_

* * *

_During Dee and Virgil's little chat._

  
  


Patton frowned, watching as his brother chased after the uncomfortable boy. Ever since that _day_ he had tried putting on a happy face for his friends sake, but he couldn't shake the awful feeling that Dee did something or knew something about Roman. 

That evening at the arcade where Roman was going to confess his feelings to Virgil, Dee did instead, his brother insisted on spending the day with him. He had seemed upset that Remus was unable to hang out with him so Patton, feeling bad for his brother, had relented and let his brother hang out with them. 

Then he confessed… instead of Roman… but he confessed in the exact same way Roman had _planned._

He _knew_. 

Remus had told them all his brother was sick, very sick, _moving to another country_ sick… gosh, how he missed Roman. It was hard to believe it had been a year. They had tried to stay in contact but at first Roman had been too weak to even be able to use a phone, then when they moved to the UK Remus had said that phone's and other electrical items were prohibited due to interference with equipment. Logan had shrugged at that whilst saying. 

"It's uncommon but not necessarily unusual, some electronic signals (depending on the frequency and what not) can affect other electrical components/devices. It's one of the reasons you have to turn your phone off on planes."

  
  


Turning his gaze away from his brother's retreating back he glanced over to the other couch then looked at the film before doubling back. His brother's phone was left behind. Patton bit his lip.

He knew the passcode. He had seen Dee type it. But he would never under normal circumstances look through his brother's phone… but this didn't really count as normal did it? Dee was the only person Remus contacted… a quick peak then he could lock it and pretend nothing ever happened…

He was across the room before he could convince himself otherwise.

"Patton?" Logan questioned, eyeing his boyfriend with concern.

"Bear with deer." He giggled.

Logan face palmed.

Then Patton's eyes widened. "Oh shit." 

Logan looked back over at his boyfriend in shock. "D-did you just swear?!" 

Patton quickly took his own phone out and began taking photos of the messages between his brother and Remus, feeling horrified and disgusted all at once. He quickly exited and went to put the phone down when it started ringing… Remus was calling.

He froze before quickly turning to his boyfriend, throwing his phone at him.

"Read that, don't let Dee see and follow me." 

He said hurriedly, striding down the hallway to his brothers bedroom.

* * *

"Remus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dee said, settling down comfortably on the bench located on his front porch. 

"I'm at work and figured I'd give my dear old friend a ring. How's things going with Virgil?"

Dee groaned. "It would be better if my brother would stop interfering, like I said earlier you're lucky to be where you are."

Dee kicked his feet up, stretching his legs across the bench and then began looking briefly at his nails.

"Think it's time I leave the nest so to speak, I'm sure I could convince Virgil to come with me, and leave my brother and his nerdy boyfriend behind. His anxieties are the perfect fuel to make him depend on me."

Remus hummed in agreement. "It's easy when they have _issues_ like my darling Roman, his insecurities and self-doubt made it so easy to convince him his friends had abandoned him… how far you willing to fly little bird?" Remus snickered.

Dee arched an eyebrow, even though the other couldn't see. "Little bird?"

"Well you're more like a viper that steals eggs from the nest but they don't exactly _fly_."

Dee narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at Ree?" 

"Well I know you _liked_ my brother." 

Dee snorted. "Sure to look at but his _attitude -_ "

"Ahh but remember Dee I _fixed_ his attitude. He's a little angel now, occasional tantrum sure but nothing we can't handle… plus I could help you with Virgil, his anxieties make him a lot more flighty or fighty. I think if there was anyone I'd want to share with, it would be with you." 

Dee thought about it for a moment before smirking. "England… let's see Patton try to stop me there." 

Remus laughed. "That's the spirit! I'll start sorting things out, let me know when you have things sorted on your end."

The pair bid each other farewell. Excited to team up and share their _passion._

  
  


Both unaware of the three teens plotting to stop them. But will they have the chance?

* * *

_During Dee and Remus's phone call_   
  


"We need to talk." Patton said, his voice sounded foreign to his own ears with how serious it was.

"Come on we need to go to my room." 

When the three were inside Logan, the last to enter, closed and locked the door.

Virgil looked between the two with worry.

"You guys are scaring me now, what's happening?" 

Patton sighed. "When Dee left the room… I looked at his phone."

Virgil frowned at him, crossing his arms. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I've had a bad feeling about… well… everything."

He quickly unlocked his phone and pushed it to him, interrupting him before he could _defend_ Dee. 

"You need to see these, I took photos of the messages between Dee and Remus." Virgil's brows furrowed, but he took the phone and began reading through. His face getting paler by the second. His eyes widening at the photo of Roman. Looking so small and helpless. Wearing a _diaper_! His eyes looked hollow and broken. 

Virgil's eyes narrowed in anger "My God… what's he done to him! Dee knew?!" 

"Keep reading Virge." Patton said softly. So he did. His eyes widened once more. The fear of his boyfriend he tried to deny resurfaced, and this time he didn't deny what it was.

Dee wanted to do to him what Remus had done to Roman, _his brother._

Virgil wanted to throw up. 

He looked up at his two friends. 

They stared grimly back.

"What do we do?" He asked, trying to keep his breathing under control.

Logan and Patton exchanged looks. Logan adjusted his glasses. 

"For now, we watch Dee, Virgil you're the closest to him, try and see if you can read anymore of his messages, maybe ask about Roman and Remus and what they're life is like in England, he may accidentally drop some information?"

Virgil looked even more pale.

"Don't worry kiddo." Patton intervened. 

"I'll make sure my _brother,"_ his face twisted in disgust at the word, "doesn't try and hurt you or force you to do anything, as long as we share the same roof he won't be able to get away with it." 

Virgil smiled, feeling reassured to know his friend had his back.

"Thank you." 

"No need to thank me kiddo, now let's head back to the lounge we need to pretend everything's ok." 

Virgil once more felt uncomfortable, he didn't want to sit next to Dee, especially after what he just learnt. But just like before Patton came to his rescue.

"It may be best if we switch seats? Logan perhaps you could _show_ Virgil something important about the science project." 

Logan frowned. "But we don't have a - " they both gave him very pointed looks.

"Ahh." He nodded his head.

Patton beamed. "Excellent, plan to foil my brother's and Remus dastardly deeds and recuse Roman is ago!" 

They stared at him

"What? Come on let's go." 

They headed into the lounge and sat in their new assigned seats just as Dee came in. 

"Finally! Now we can finish the film!" Patton exclaimed excitedly. Dee frowned at the new seating arrangements but did say anything. He just took his place next to his brother, angled away slightly. Patton was unable to see what his brother was typing.

But he had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I hope this chapter was ok, the boys now know what happened to Roman, but will they be able to save him? Or will they lose Virgil in the process?


	9. Shower time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied Rape/non-con, non-con kissing, self hatred, Stockholm syndrome

_ 10 - 9 months ago _

* * *

Roman slowly woke to movement. He was still in the basement but he was no longer trapped on the block, instead he was lying down on the mattress… wrapped up in his brother's arms. 

He whimpered.

God he was really starting to hate himself! Even more than usual.

Remus began to stir awake. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking down at his brother, who was staring up at him with fearful wide eyes, waiting. 

Remus smirked at him. Roman gulped nervously.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, and unlocked the shackle around his ankle. 

Roman froze. He had the key the whole time, and not once did Roman think to search his brother. He could have gotten free last night. 

Did he already mention how much he hated himself?

Remus stood up pulling his brother up with him. 

"Time for you to have a shower." Remus cooed, pushing his brother's trembling body in front of him. He wanted to see if his brother could actually walk alone, and if not would he ask for his help?

Roman stumbled along with all the grace of a newborn fawn. His process across the room was slow and painful to watch (except to Remus, he just found it funny). When he got to the steps he thought it would be easy to climb, with the railing there to help him.

Boy was he wrong. His leg muscles were too weak and trying to cramp up on him from being stuck kneeling for so long, so naturally they gave way. He gripped the railing, but like his leg muscles his arms were just the same. 

He fell hard onto concrete steps. Whimpering to himself pitifully as he tried getting up. 

Remus sighed, walking forward and scooping his brothers shaking form into his arms. 

"Next time, just ask for help." 

Roman didn't say anything. He held his breath as they reached the top, half expecting his brother to laugh and say 'I'm only joking! As if I'd let you out!' And then throw him back down the stairs.

Then his brother opened the door. Roman cringed, hiding his face in his brother's shirt as the light hit his face,  _ was it always this bright?  _

He looked back out, squinting his eyes till they grew used to the natural light again. His eyes widened at the sight of boxes everywhere, the rooms looked so empty now, and big. Some of the furniture was covered in sheets. He doubted any of it was coming to England with them, maybe some of the boxes were gonna be sent over, but most of it would be abandoned till their father came back… 

When was the last time they saw him? It had been years now. Two years to be exact.

It was on easter. Roman tried to be the perfect son, telling his father about his high grades, the clubs he was part of, his amazing friends.  _ See dad, _ he had thought,  _ I'm doing so good, aren't you proud, don't you care?  _ But the man merely brushed him off, telling him he could try harder to get his B grade science to an A+. 

Roman knew he would never get his father's approval, or love. But it didn't stop him from trying, and it didn't stop his heart from breaking, when he failed.

Remus couldn't give a shit about the man, he didn't want to waste his energy on him, but then he'd upset Roman and only he could do that.

So he snapped, told the  _ stranger _ to just leave them, why bother with them when he already had  _ the perfect family  _ in another state.

Roman had been shocked, their  _ father  _ even more so. 

_ "How did you know?" _

_ Remus sneered at the man, "Part of my job is to know everything, and I know you'd rather be with your precious wife Sarah, and you little son James and your daughter Jane, great name's by the way." He mocked _

_ The man stood up from the table glaring at Remus. _

_ "You keep the hell away from them."  _

_ He scoffed. "As if I want anything to do with them, I don't even want anything to do with you, if it wasn't for Roman I would have changed the locks years ago."  _

_ The man looked back at Roman, seeing the boy looking down at the table sadly. No wonder he could never get his father's love.  _

_ He looked back to a glaring Remus.  _

_ "I need to speak to Roman… alone." _

_ Remus glared, glancing at his brother then back at the man, sneering once more. "Make it quick." He turned and headed into the lounge. _

_ The man sighed and sat down at the table. _

_ It was silent and then. _

_ "Why… what…" Roman let out a shaky breath, "Was I just never good enough? What did I do wrong?"  _

_ The man sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  _

_ "It's not that Roman, you're a fine young man… it was just circumstances… I… I have to go… I won't be able to visit for a while… I'll keep in touch." He lied. _

_ Then he was gone.  _

_ That night Roman clung to Remus and cried, all the while his brother reassured him that he was  _ perfect _ and that that man was a fool, a fool they didn't need,  _ never _ needed. They just needed each other, like always. _

Roman blinked the memory away. Frowning. Why did he have to think of that moment, he was trying to hate his brother, he didn't want to remember the times his brother was kind to him and looked after him, showering him with the love and praise he desperately craved.

He jumped when water started pouring on him.

"Annnnd he's back!" Remus laughed, staring at his brother's startled face. "Lost you there for a little while. Bad thoughts?" 

Roman frowned once more looking away.

"What will happen to this house… Will  _ he  _ know?" 

Remus shrugged, "I have an email pending, it will be sent to the real estate's tomorrow, then they can contact the man and he can do whatever he wants with the house. I don't care." 

Remus poured shampoo into his hand and then began lathering it up in Roman's hair. 

"It's no longer my problem, but you don't have to worry about anything ok? You just leave it all to me. Tonight we'll be on our way to our new home. I really do think you're gonna love it there RoRo, you'll even get your own massive room!" He told him with mock excitement. As if he was speaking to a small child.

But that did make him happy.

His own room. They weren't sharing. 

Roman closed his eyes as his brother rinsed the shampoo out, and kept them closed when his brother repeated his previous action with the conditioner, he even kept them close when his brother scrubbed down his body. He didn't need to open his eyes to know the water was probably black from the dirt and grime that he could  _ feel _ coming off him. 

He even kept his eyes shut when his brother repeated all these actions on himself. It wasn't till the water was shut off and his brother stepped out that he opened his eyes. He regretted it. 

He was reminded of the story his brother had told him from when they bathed together when they were younger.

Remus helped him out of the shower, he was fully hard, Roman tried not to stare. 

Not that it mattered as Remus backed him up against the door. Staring down at him so intensely it made him blush.

"Not so innocent anymore." He said softly, as if knowing what Roman had been thinking.

Then his lips were upon Roman's, tongue quickly gaining entrance to the others mouth. Roman couldn't help but moan. The hands securely holding his arms and the tongue domineering his mouth was making his head spin, not to mention his brother's hard on rubbing against his. He was ashamed to find his body responding. Remus pressed against him harder.

He turned his face away "S-stop, please?" He asked softly. Brokenly. 

Remus grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him. 

"Never." He promised. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is ok, the next one will be about the move.


	10. Travels pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse, forced infantilisim, fake diagnosis/disability

_10 - 9 months ago_

* * *

Roman stared blankly at the kitchen table, he had his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, it wasn't a particularly comfortable position to be in, especially with the wooden chairs. But he couldn't really bring himself to care.

He should run now while he has the chance.

But he didn't. Where could he go? What would he do? He had no one to turn to, he had no job meaning no money. He only ever worked during the summer months. He never really thought about it at the time. He never truly realised how much he naturally relied on his brother…

Was there really nowhere for him to go? 

He could hear the sound of things being moved about in the other room as his brother made sure he had their passport and tickets ready as they waited for their taxi to arrive.

Friends? he had none. 

Family? Only Remus. 

The authorities? He could speak to his school or the police? But what would he say, would they believe him. He had a feeling they wouldn't. Remus always managed to worm his way out of any situation.

There was also Remus's _job_ to consider… he didn't know what it was, but after remembering the last meeting with their father and how his brother _knew_ about the _happy family_ he started thinking about all the things his brother seemed to know or be aware of… not to mention the pay, his brother seemed to earn a lot. A hell of a lot. Packing up, moving country and _buying_ a house was no easy feat. So what exactly was his job? 

…

… Maybe he could go to a neighbour's? There was a little old couple across the street from them, they often gave Roman and his _friends_ cookies when they saw them. Maybe he could hide there till he figured things out? That could work. Maybe.

He released the hold around his legs, putting his feet to the cold tiled floor. He gripped the underneath his seat getting ready to get up, when his brother came in. He was too late.

Remus eyed him, raising an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" 

Roman shook his head. "Just wanted to stretch." He mumbled.

Remus stared at him a little longer before turning away, placing two backpacks on the table, once more rifling through them. Double checking that everything they needed was packed within.

Roman frowned. One backpack was a standard black strapped backpack with green trimmings. The other…

"You've gotta be kidding me." He mumbled once more, glaring at the bright red monstrosity.

The other backpack was slightly smaller and bright red, with blue pouches on either side that had a yellow lining. But the _best_ bit was the dinosaur face on it, it even had little triangle shapes coming out from the top of it as the spikes. 

Roman wanted to scream. 

"You… you can't seriously expect me to travel with _that."_

Remus cocked his head at him. "Why not?" 

Roman stared aghast, looking between his brother and the bag.

"You're kidding right, that bag is for _actual children._ I'll probably get attacked for wearing it!" 

Remus just scoffed. "No one will attack you, not while I'm around." He paused then smiled humming the song from Sweeny Todd. 

He went back to checking everything, ignoring his brother's pained filled expression.

Remus left the room, heading up the steps

Roman ran.

  
  


His hand just touched the door handle when a hand tightly gripped around his wrist, yanking him back around, he struggled, trying to get out of the bruising grip. It felt like his brother could just snap the bone with one hand. He didn't want to find out.

Then his brother punched him.

He fell to the ground, but his brother didn't let go of his arm. Roman cried out from the pain. His brother then kicked him in the stomach making Roman wheeze and cough, then Remus walked away.

  
  


Roman lay there for what felt like an eternity, curled up in a fetal position trying to stifle his moans of pain. 

"Right, that's everything sorted and packed" Remus began, checking his phone for the time. "The taxi driver should be here in fifteen minutes." 

He started walking over to his brother's curled up form, sneering. He knew his brother would try to run, he honestly thought he would have tried sooner.

"Plenty of time to get you changed and patched up."

He picked him up, not being at all mindful of the pain he was in. Roman thought he was gonna throw up at the pain of his arm being jostled.

Remus grabbed the clothes he had sorted out for his brother, smirking at the thought of how _adorable_ he will look.

His brother did look good in red after all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Roman stared gloomily out the taxi window, he was slouched over clutching his bruised arm to his chest, his usual pushed back hair was now flipped down, covering his black eye. Just as the bruise from his other eye had started to fade, his brother had to give him a new one.

He should have known he wouldn't get far.

The red backpack was placed between his feet on the taxi floor. He looked down hatefully at the bag, and if he was honest at the shoes too.

Under any other circumstances he would have probably liked the red converse shoes with the Mickey Mouse design on it… but when paired with Mickey Mouse black sweatpants that had red trimmings, and a red sweater with said cartoon mouse's face on it. He couldn't help _but_ hate it.

The only thing that made any of this even a little bit ok, was that his brother _kindly_ let him have an ipod. It was one of the older style ones, he remembered it was his years ago, he was shocked it still worked.

He couldn't message anyone on it. 

The headphones were _naturally_ for children, the kind that kept the music at a certain volume so as not to damage tiny little ears. The red and gold design didn't seem _too_ bad… if it wasn't for the dragon stickers that cover the top side of each ear piece.

He tried to focus on the music.

But he could still hear the conversation around him.

Autistic. 

That's how Remus was explaining all this away.

Telling people that Roman was _autistic._

Nobody questioned it. He was disgusted by the sympathetic looks people gave his brother. As they made their way through the airport. 

The taxi driver had offered to help with the bags but Remus politely declined. The taxi driver smiled and gave Roman a thumbs up, as if to say everything would be ok.

The people at the baggage desk cooed over him, and praised Remus for looking after him.

The ticket people told Roman how lucky he was to have such a caring brother. 

The stewardess came over after they had taken off and the 'release seatbelts' sign came on and asked Remus if his _adorable little brother_ wanted some colouring pencils and paper. 

Remus smiled and said Yes.

Roman was gonna throw up.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has a thirty year old brother with severe autism you'd be surprised about the amount of pity stares you get. My brother does act like a child, and has no sense of the real world.  
> It put a lot of responsibility on me. My family like to remind that I have to be the one to look after him and them.  
> I don't mind, I love them, just means I can't tell them anything. 
> 
> Hope this chapter was ok. I think it felt clunky, but maybe that's just how Roman feels.


	11. Floating away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, non-con drug use, manipulation, emotional manipulation, forced infantilisim, implied soon to be forced infantilisim (Virgil/Deceit), dissociation

_Present day_

* * *

  
  


Roman woke with a groan, his lower half was in pain. He frowned, trying to think why that would be. The last thing he remembered was his brother tucking him in then he fell asleep… 

His brother probably had some _fun_ when he was asleep. He ignored the way his heart jumped, and ignored the voices trying to scream at him through the fog. 

He just hummed _happily_ to himself, getting out of bed and putting his sweater back on. 

He frowned to himself when he couldn't find the skirt but then just shrugged. Too hungry to care.

He sat on top of the steps, about to make his usual way down but stopped. Letting out a moan. His brother had put the plug in him. 

He whimpered. He wasn't allowed to stand and walk down the steps. He was only allowed to occasionally walk up them, and that was only when Remus was there to watch him. He wouldn't disobey, _he couldn't._

He'd have to get over it and shuffle down, gently. _It would be ok_. He thought to himself reassuringly. 

By the time he reached the bottom of the steps he was panting. Each step had seemingly pushed the plug in deeper, it had felt so _~~bad~~ good _.

He crawled to the kitchen, not trusting his legs to carry him. He stood up though once he reached the doorway waddling over to the sink so he could clean his hands, then he went to the fridge, ignoring all the _adult_ food and grabbing a galaxy themed lunch box.

He sat at the table and whimpered. Opening the box he stared at the childish snacks and smiled.

It never reached his eyes.

He glanced back at the table to see the tablet his brother leaves out for him when he goes to work. He reached out to grab it, automatically setting it up to balance so he could facetime his brother. 

The rules of tablet use were simple: Only use it to talk to Remus. That's it.

The only times he had access to the tablet was when his brother was out. 

There was a time when he didn't follow the rules. He had suffered for it. Now he knew better. 

He knew now his brother could easily override the tablet, and could track any calls, messages and even internet searches. Roman didn't know how he could do that and he knew better then to ask. 

His brother picked up.

"Hi Ree!" Roman chirped happily. Reaching into his lunchbox and pulling out an apple and blackcurrant juice carton.

Remus watched with amusement as his brother stuck out his tongue in concentration as he ripped the straw off the carton and began trying to stab it perfectly through the foiled area.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Remus asked, checking the time. "You've been asleep for four hours, so I suppose that's a yes." 

Roman giggled and nodded. Slurping at his juice. He shuffled in his seat then bit his lip, trying to hold back the moan.

His brother noticed. "You ok Ro?" 

He blushed, nodding his head shyly. 

His brother raised an eyebrow. 

"Y-you… you had _fun_ w-when I was sleeping…" Roman began nervously, his brother nodded a smirk twisting his face.

"I did, can you feel it baby?" He purred out.

Roman nodded.

"Does it feel good?" 

Roman nodded once more. ~~_Don't_ ~~.

"R-Ree…" He didn't know what to do, the voice in his head told him to pretend it wasn't happening, his brother told him to tell him everything.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be home soon, then I can help you with it. You can wait till then can't you?" Roman nodded his head. 

"Good boy. Now eat up."

Roman went back to eating his snacks, giggling happily when his brother cooed at him. 

When he was finished he was about to say goodbye when Remus stopped him.

"Later me and you are gonna have a little chat." 

Terror soared through his heart, what had he done? He thought he had been so _good._ Remus seemed to notice the panic.

"Don't worry baby you haven't done anything wrong," his eyes narrowed, "Unless there's something you're not telling me?" Roman shook his head quickly. 

"Good, we just need to have a talk, I have some exciting news to tell you. But until then, be good, I'll see you soon ok? I love you."

"Love you too." Then he hung up.

He made his way to the lounge and put the disney channel on. Lying on his stomach. He tried to keep his breathing calm and ignore the fear that tried to take over. The feeling went as some time went by, a happy smile on his face as his brain fogged over once more. 

* * *

Patton and Logan had fallen asleep. Virgil should be asleep too. Instead he was being shepherded into Dee's room once more. 

"Dee m'tired." He muttered. He wasn't really that tired, he'd normally go to sleep later than this. 

Dee knew this, raising an eyebrow at him. "Come on Virge, you're normally awake at this time." 

He shrugged "It's been a long day." He hoped his attitude would put him off. It didn't.

Dee reached out and pulled the smaller body flush against his own. 

One hand firmly - _but gently_ \- gripped his hair whilst the other trailed down his back and began groping and massaging his ass cheek. 

Virgil swallowed nervously. His mind kept conjuring up the photos he had seen on Patton's phone. The messages shared between Dee and Remus, it made him feel sick. He didn't mind the idea of little and caregiver relationships, to each their own, he was just disgusted that neither boys' cared about _consent!_

Remus happily messaged about how he had forced Roman to submit to him, to the point he was too numb to fight back, ' _the drugs help X3'_

_'Perhaps I should try that.'_

Virgil felt sick. 

What should he do? 

Logan's voice from earlier flitted into his head _'Watch Dee.'_ He had to watch him, and try to get the information out of him, subtly of course.

He forced a small smile on his face.

Dee looked pleased. Leaning down and drawing the smaller boy into a kiss.

Virgil used to love the way Dee made him feel secure when they first started dating, but then as time went on he began to feel smothered by the older boy. Now he was suffocating.

Dee pulled away smiling down at him.

"I've been thinking, it's high time I move out, leave this dead end town behind." 

Virgil froze. Dee wanted to _leave._

"But w-where would you move."

Dee smirked. "Thinking of visiting an _old friend_ in England."

Virgil's eyes widened in shock. _Remus_ he wanted to go visit Remus… did he know that they knew?

Dee reached out and gently took his hands. 

"Come with me V. Don't worry about the money, I'll cover the travel costs."

Virgil eyes widened. 

What should he say? What should he do? 

This might be the only way to find out _where_ Remus was keeping Roman…

"I… ok."

* * *

  
  
Roman found himself drifting off, his mind wandering away from everything, floating along with the clouds in his head. 

He had grown accustomed to the floaty sensation. He had even to come to enjoy it. Nothing felt real anymore. And that was good. 

A hand slapping down on his padded backside startled him, his squeal of shock turned into a moan when the hand pressed down directly above the plug that was inside him. But then the hand moved down. 

"Had another accident I see." 

Remus said softly walking away from his brother so he could hang his jacket up. He walked back over to see the boy had sat up, looking embarrassed and aroused.

"I'm sorry." Roman said, feeling mortified, he hadn't even noticed that he had an _accident._

Remus came back over and smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his brother's head.

"It's alright baby, you don't have to apologise you're only _little._ Come on let's get you sorted."

Roman felt like crying, the clouds were floating away without him, the world still didn't feel real, but now it all felt wrong.

So he cried.

Remus began bouncing him in his hold gently like a baby.

"Sshh sshh it's ok baby, I've got you, it's ok." Remus hushed him softly, laying him down on the changing table. 

Roman looked up at him with big watery eyes. 

His sobs quieted down to whimpers. 

Remus began to smirk as he removed the soiled diaper. 

He soothingly began rubbing a hand down the back of one of Roman's thighs before trailing it down. 

He began to slowly trace a finger around the plug, before gently testing the stretch, seeing if he could fit his finger in with the plug. 

Roman let out a moan, staring sadly up at his brother, his gaze pleading. "Ree, _please."_

_How could he say no to such a pretty face._

He grabbed hold of the plug and began pushing and pulling it inside his brother. Roman let his head fall back with a moan as his brother fucked him gently with the plug.

"Ree please, please Ree please, I _need_ it, I need _you."_

Remus growled, he freed himself from his trousers and then quickly pulled the plug out, instantly lining himself.

He pushed his brother's legs up to his chest and looked down, he groaned when he saw his cum from earlier leaking out of him. He pushed in, not stopping till he was all the way in. 

Roman panted, his legs were resting over his brother's shoulders and he felt so ~~_disgustingly_~~ _wonderfully_ full. His brother slowly began fucking into him. Roman whined at the sensation. 

  
  


Remus grinned down at him, then began kissing him, tongues sliding together and teeth clicking together. Pulling away he spat into his brothers mouth, enjoying the sounds he was making, watching hungrily as the boy swallowed his spit.

He picked up the pace.

"Fuck look at you, so fucking beautiful, so fucking _disgusting._ Fuck, you take my dick so well baby. Did you miss it? Did you miss having my fat cock filling you up? You've been desperate for it all day haven't you, _haven't you!"_

Roman let out a stream of moans, tears streaking down his face. "Yeeessss I've missed it, missed you. Please Ree. Please let me nnhgh please I wanna cum please."

Remus reached down between them and began pumping him. 

"Cum for me baby, such a good whore for daddy."

Roman came with a scream, cum spraying between the two. Remus kept a hold of him, continuing to jerk him off through his orgasm, drawing it out making his brother clench tightly around him helping him chase his own release. 

Roman was feeling floaty again, starting to drift away, even when his brother pulled out of him and a load of cum started leaking from him, he didn't feel aware of it. 

Yet at the same time he felt hyper aware of everything, very aware of the diaper being placed on him, the material irritating his skin, the smell of his and his brothers sweat intermingling along with the floral soap he smelled of and the aftershave his brother wore, all of it assaulting his nose.

His head was spinning when his brother picked him up, carrying him back to the lounge. 

He was crying again, did he ever stop? 

Where did his brother go?

Why was he alone?

Why did everyone leave him?

What was so bad about him?

_What was wrong with him?_

He was sobbing now, someone was calling out his brother's name… was it him? They sounded so small, so sad, _so far away._

"Re-emus." He was hiccuping now.

His brother was back, handing him his special sippy cup, the one his brother filled with milky drinks. He reached out with shaky hands to grab it, nearly dropping it if it wasn't for his brother. 

Remus sighed, "Shall I help you?"

Roman looked at him through the tears, something about this felt familiar, through the haze of the fog, someone was yelling.

He nodded his head.

  
  


Remus sat beside him then adjusted them both so he was practically lying in his brothers lap. He held the bottle to his lips. The cold of the chocolate milk felt good on his throat. Had he been screaming?

The more he drank the more the fog rolled back in, filling him a calm numbness. The drink was soon gone and his brother gave him his blue pacifier.

Remus smiled at him.

He smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing the floaty feelings of non-reality that Roman goes through on my own experiences. The doctors tell me it's dissociation, but a lot of people tell me it's not. So who knows.


	12. Travels pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced infantilism, fake diagnosis/disability, non-con drug use, suicidal thoughts (kinda? But only briefly)
> 
> Here's a comment from a reader that I think is important for people to remember if your forced to travel in an airport. 
> 
> Rebelrewriter:  
> Just a note in case anyone ever is being forced to go on a plane. Put silverwear or something else metal in your underwear. Airport security is trained to take someone apart from any companion and ask if they are being abducted if this happens

_ 10 - 9 months ago _

* * *

The process repeated. 

Remus made him thank the stewardess when she came back with some colouring paper and crayons. He did so quietly, not looking at her.

Remus told her that he was scared of flying. She cooed coming back over with a complimentary hot chocolate for Roman and a coffee for Remus. 

She squeezed Remus's arm and offered a flirty smile before heading back to her duties. 

Remus smirked watching her go.

_ Definitely gonna throw up.  _ He thought, eyeing his brother with disgust. How did he do this? How had he fooled everyone and gotten away with it? 

Why hadn't  _ he _ gone to security and told them he's brother a maniac?

A hand settled on his thigh, squeezing it gently,  _ firmly.  _ He looked up at his brother, unable to look away from his intense gaze.

"You're doing so  _ good  _ Ro." He said quietly, moving the hand on his brother's leg to his hair.

"So good, just colour for a bit ok."

He then pulled down Roman's table moving the colouring pages from his table to Roman's, opening the packet of crayons for him.

They sat doing nothing for a moment. Remus leaned in close, stare starting to darken. 

"Colour, Roman."

He did, his hand shook the entire time, he couldn't stay inside the lines.

He side eyed his brother, watching as he opened the hot chocolate cup and poured something in it. His eyes widened, what was that and how did he get it through the airport.

He was half way done with the colouring when his brother took it away, replacing it with the drink.

"Drink up." He said excitedly. His eyes held the promise of pain if he didn't.

Roman drank it, hopefully it killed him. 

When his vision started to fade he began to wonder if it really was gonna kill him. He didn't care if it did.

  
  


His brother was shaking him awake. 

"Come on Ro, time to wake up, we're gonna be landing soon."

Roman looked at him in tired confusion.  _ So soon? _

"You slept for the whole nine hours." 

Remus laughed at the look on his brother's face. 

"That's what I added to your drink, a little something to help you sleep through the flight, aren't you lucky. I had to deal with it. Only managed to sleep for four hour's of it."

Remus reached over and put his seatbelt back on, Roman glared, he could have done it himself. 

It was about ten minutes later when they finally landed. Remus got up (even though the captain said not to) and grabbed their backpacks.

As they were leaving the plane the stewardess that gave him the crayons smiled at him and stared longingly at his brother.  _ This girl has some bad taste.  _

As they were walking through the terminal he couldn't help but ask. 

"Did she keep you entertained for the five hours of the flight you were awake for."

Remus scoffed. "Why? You jealous bro?"

Roman frowned, shooting him a look of disgust. 

"Hardly, I feel sorry for anyone that looks at you like that, they don't know the truth. They don't know the real you."

"But you do." His brother said, looking at him intently. 

"Unfortunately…"

  
  


They passed through the airport the same way they did in America, except this time everyone had a British accent. 

Remus made him sit on one of the many plastic chairs to wait for him whilst he went to talk to the desk about something.  _ Nothing he needed to worry about. _

Roman scowled at the ground. His brother was just across from him talking to a man behind the desk. He couldn't run, not when his brother could easily catch him, and he'd only have to tell security he was  _ taking care  _ of his autistic brother, and they'll let him off with no warnings, just pitying comments. They'd probably scold Roman though, telling him he should behave better for his  _ amazing  _ brother. 

Fuck. He was in another country and they were about to head somewhere else. He looked up and looked around. There must be  _ something _ he could do… he could  _ try  _ security. Prove that there was nothing wrong with  _ him  _ but everything wrong with his brother.

He bit his lip, his brother had his back to him. 

He could try.

He got up. 

Where was security? He heard laughing, he turned back to see two security guards were now standing at the desk with his brother and the man, they were all laughing and smiling, one of the guards had their hand on his brother's shoulder. 

His heart sank. 

He sat back down and looked at the ground and waited.

His brother came over shaking keys at him.

"Got the keys, we have a four or five a drive ahead of us now. Should be at the new home by 5pm at the latest… hopefully." 

  
  


He didn't want to go. He felt the tears welling up and tried not to cry. 

His brother crouched in front of him.

"Hey Ro, I know this is all so sudden to you and scary. But it's gonna be ok, you'll see. One day you're gonna look back and be so thankful we moved away from all those bad memories. Everything's gonna be ok now, here no one can get in our way. You don't have to worry about a thing ever again, you're gonna have such an easy life, I'm gonna spoil you so much… you just have to be  _ good for me. _ Ok?"

He stood up and offered a hand. Roman wanted to hit him. He could see behind his brother the two guards and the man at the desk looking over at them, he could tell even at this distance that they were all smiling thinking ' _ Wow, what a great brother.'  _

There was nothing he could do. Nowhere to run, no one to turn too. He was alone…  _ unless _ .

He looked up at his brother's smiling face, ignoring the tears falling from his own, he reached out and took it. 

His brother lied. 

So maybe he lied about his friends…

He just needed to get a hold of a  _ phone _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Remus would be that dick that gets up to grab his bags even when there's an announcement not to... I know I am that kind of dick.


	13. Travels pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, referenced drug use, slight physical abuse, emotional abuse, forced infantilism, kidnapping (I suppose I should actually add that)

_10 - 9 months ago_

* * *

  
  


Roman raised an eyebrow at the expensive looking car, its design was sleek and the windows were blacked out. 

He watched as Remus pressed a button on the key making the car lights flicker and the sound of doors unlocking.

Remus opened the passenger door, then pushed Roman in and did his seatbelt up, ignoring the glare he got for his efforts. 

The inside of the car was just as expensive as the outside, the new car smell mixed with the smell of leather.

It was surprisingly roomy.

Remus loaded the boot up with their luggage before getting in. Smiling smugly at his new toy, he always wanted a car but it seemed pointless for where they lived before, now they were moving to the middle of nowhere so it was perfect. A perfect new toy.

Speaking of a perfect toy. He looked over at his brother, who was staring miserably ahead. _The poor dear._

He placed a hand on his thigh, smirking when his brother startled and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry Ro, things are gonna be _easier_ now." 

His hand slowly trailed up. He delighted in the way his brother stiffened, breathing starting to stutter. _The look of fear filling his face._

"No one will stop _us_ from being together now."

Roman looked down, grabbing his brother's hand with both of his, stopping the wandering hand from going any further. He swallowed nervously and looked back up, finding his brother staring darkly - _hungrily_ \- at him.

"I-I t-thought you said it was a l-long drive." He stuttered out. He didn't want his brother doing anything, in a rather _busy car park._

Remus smirked, but relented. Releasing his grip from his brother's thigh and began starting the car. 

Roman blinked with a sudden realization. 

"When did you learn to drive?" 

His brother just grinned.

* * *

  
  
  


It had been just over two hours of driving and Roman was losing his mind. He wished his brother would spike him again so he could sleep through this. But then again that would go against his brother's wishes seeing as he wanted to keep talking and talking and talking.

"- that's when I said to Dee, 'should of let the man marry the monkey, he would of been happier and _she -"_

"Please shut up _already!"_

Silence. Then his brother laughed. "Is someone getting cranky?"

Roman bit his lip, he wouldn't scream again, not after what happened last week.

The hand was back on his thigh.

"Are you feeling hungry?" He was feeling sick. He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Remus pressed, hand once again trailing up.

Roman started shaking, what could he do? He couldn't scream, he couldn't run, lord knows he couldn't fight him!

He gripped the sides of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Remus…"

"Hmm?" The hand continued up until he was palming him. He whimpered. _He wanted to die._

No, he just had to wait, he just had to get his hand on a phone.

"Please stop. Just stop." 

The timid small voice of his brother begging him to stop washed over him. He was tempted to pull over somewhere and fuck his brother over the car bonnet. _Now there's an idea, maybe save it for another day._

"Ro baby, you _know_ I'm in charge, and you know I know what's best for you."

Roman frowned, unable to hold back this time.

"'Know what's best' how's grouping me whilst you're supposed to be driving for the 'best'?!" 

His brother pushed down on him, hard. He bit back a squeal of pain. The hand left him.

"Well if you don't want me making _you_ feel good."

The hand was on his own trousers now, unzipping himself.

"Then _you_ can help _me_ feel good."

"That's not better!" 

Is what Roman wanted to say, all he got out was 'that's not -' the rest was muffled as his brother quickly grabbed his hair and slammed him down over his cock.

Roman didn't know what was worse, the feeling of the seatbelt choking him, or his brothers dick choking him.

Or the combination of both.

He gagged, continuing to choke on his brother's cock, drool and spit leaking everywhere. 

Remus groaned. He had to remember to buy a collar and leash for his brother. It felt so good having something choking his brother, making his throat even tighter as he gagged on his cock. 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good wrapped around my cock. If it wasn't for the fact that I _know_ I'm your first I'd assumed you probably fucked and pleasured everyone on a regular basis. Fuck. I bet you would have loved doing that too. A little slut like you." 

The car filled with the slurping choked out noises, it sounded impossibly obscene and was making him feel harder by the second. He continued the rough pace, keeping his grip tight until finally he paused, forcing his brother to take his dick to the back of his throat and then kept him there.

Roman swallowed involuntarily around him a few times. Remus moaned at the sensation then began moving his brothers head again, leisurely using him to fuck himself slowly. It was a long ride after all.

* * *

  
  


Roman felt numb when his brother finally cummed down his throat. He swallowed everything without having to be told.

Remus smiled and gently pulled him off him.

"Home sweet home." Roman looked blankly at the house.

It was nice. Stylish yet old fashioned. In the middle of actual nowhere. At least Roman assumed so, that's what his brother told him, apparently there was nothing but tree's for miles.

His brother's word should be taken with a pinch of salt…

But considering for the remaining two hours of the journey Roman had been used to pleasure his brother's cock or just to simply be used as a cock warmer he was gonna _have_ to take his word for it since he was unable to see anything. 

  
  


Remus got out of the car, circling around to the boot to grab his bag before going to the passenger side so he could help his brother out.

He pulled something out of the bag before opening the side door and unbuckling the seatbelt, gently pulling his brother out.

Shutting the door he leaned Roman up against it, cupping his face.

Then with a baby wipe he had pulled out of the bag, he wiped away the excess cum and spit from around his swollen lips.

Remus stared.

Those lips, all pouty and _red._ His face was paler than usual, making his freckles stand out, and those _eyes._ So bright and shiny and _empty._

_So beautiful._

Remus slowly moved forward, capturing his brother's pretty lips in a kiss. He kept the kiss soft and chaste, his brother could only handle so much at a time after all. _For now._

He pulled away smiling, and began leading them over to their new home.

_Home sweet home indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the start of this chapter. I feel like the atmosphere changed throughout it. The ending of the chapter was better.


	14. Gathering data: FAILED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Emotional manipulation/abuse, psychological manipulation/abuse.
> 
> This chapter is pretty tame.

_Present day_

* * *

  
  


It felt weird to Virgil, being in school as if everything was fine, as if one of his best friends hadn't been kidnapped by his _own_ psychotic brother _a year ago_ … as if his _own_ _boyfriend_ didn't plan on doing the same to him.

Virgil sighed wearily as he traded his books out of his locker between classes, his two friends giving him looks of concern.

"It'll be ok, we'll figure something out, now we know that my brother is planning on heading to England and he wants to bring you, you'll be able to find out _where._ "

"But what if he doesn't tell me?"

"Tell him you want to tell your family where you'll be staying."

"But what if he lies?"

"... We'll just have to hope."

  
  


It wasn't reassuring, but they didn't have any choice. Dee told him not to tell the others of his - _their_ \- plans, so naturally he did.

Patton was concerned that he had said yes and that Dee wouldn't let him back out but agreed with Logan when he said it was Virgil's best option to get more information.

So far he had nothing. Dee hadn't mentioned England again and he was too anxious to bring it up himself. He still didn't know if Dee knew that they all knew about what _really_ happened to Roman, and he didn't want to risk the chance of him finding out if he _didn't_ know.

It was all starting to make his head spin.

His classes simultaneously flew by and dragged. When their lessons finished Patton distracted his brother long enough for him to get away.

Instead of heading straight home he decided to walk over to his brother's school so they could head home together. He was lucky that on Monday's he had a 'free period' last, meaning he should be at his brother's school before he was let out.

Not so lucky was that normally Dee would whisk him away, not listening when he would say, ask, _plead_ to let him go see his brother.

It wasn't that his brother _needed_ him to pick him up seeing as they live around the corner from his brother's school, but it used to be a nice walk together as his brother told him excitedly about how his day at school went and about his friend's, it was nice just the two of them bonding.

They haven't walked together in awhile. 

Now that he really thought about it he hadn't spent any time with his family anymore, Dee somehow convincing him to _lie_ to his family about this and that so he wouldn't have to spend time with them, so he could be with _him_

  
  


It was so obvious now, looking back over the year they had been together, how Dee had _tricked_ him with such _sweet_ words. Filling his head with white lies and words of love _._

_Love_. What did Dee ever know of love. Dee could barely stand the sight of his brother. 

At first Virgil chalked it up to petty sibling rivalry… that Patton didn't know about.

Patton always tried to include his brother, even before Roman _disappeared._ But Dee was never interested in what his brother did, only the opposite.

No wonder he and Remus got along so well.

* * *

  
  


Virgil got to his brother's school just in time to see the boy running out, waving goodbye to his friends. His eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of his big brother waiting for him. 

The look of pleasant surprise that morphed into weariness broke Virgil's heart. 

"Virgil? Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" 

His brother asked with concern, it didn't sound right coming from the usual hyper boy.

"Nothing's wrong… I just, it's been so long since we walked together… unless you don't want to."

Maybe his brother wouldn't _want_ to walk with him anymore, perhaps he walked with his own friends now.

Thomas's brown eyes widened. "No! I'd love to walk with you again! It's been so long Virgie!"

His brother began catching him up on all that he had missed. Turns out he could miss a lot in a year. 

"I've missed you." Thomas said quietly. 

Virgil's heart was breaking all over again.

"I've missed you too… I'm so sorry Thomas I shouldn't have..." he couldn't tell his seven year old brother all the problems Dee had caused.

"It's ok. I know it wasn't your fault… I never liked Dee. I know you're still with him and love him -" how wrong he was "- but he stole you from us! Mum and dad said it was just a phase, that the first love was always intense… but there was always something about him that seemed _wrong."_

Virgil didn't respond, how could he? His brother seemed to realise the truth of his _boyfriend_ long before he did.

He wanted to reach out to his brother, reassure him that everything would be ok, that he would be better, be the brother Thomas needed him to be. He never got the chance.

Standing at the end of his drive was Dee, leaning casually against his own parked car. 

He pulled Thomas into a hug, telling him he loved him so much, he wanted to tell him that he was sorry. Virgil had a horrible feeling he wouldn't be seeing his brother again for a while. Thomas slowly pulled away. Giving him a look that said 'be careful' and then ran inside. 

Virgil walked up to Dee.

"So that's where you ran to." Dee said, looking at his nails bordely before looking up, pushing himself away from the car and opening the passenger door.

Virgil took the hint.

They had only driven for a few minutes before Virgil realised something. Dee wasn't taking them back to his. 

"Umm Dee w-where are we going?"

Dee reached over and squeezed his thigh, a gesture that was meant to be reassuring but came across more possessive.

"I figured I'd take us on a little romantic getaway for a few days."

Virgil blinked.

"But it's a Monday."

Dee laughed. "So? Don't worry about it babe, I think we deserve a little break, plus it'll get you used to being away from the _others_." 

Virgil swallowed nervously, but this was the opening he had been hoping for.

"Speaking of being away… whereabouts in England are we heading too?"

Dee shrugged.

He still hadn't moved his hand, and Virgil could feel it _burning_ through him.

"Why do you need to know? You don't have to worry about anything, just let _me_ take care of it all, ok baby?"

Virgil bit his lip. "But… what will I tell my family?"

Dee scoffed, rolling his eyes as he squeezed his thigh tighter. "Your _family_ , please Virgil don't act like they care."

Virgil's heart stuttered. "O-of course t-they c-care about me Dee."

"Really? Your parents have been distant with you since we've been together, not to mention…"

Virgil frowned, "What?"

"Well… I didn't want to say anything… but I saw your parents the other day, they didn't see me of course otherwise they wouldn't have _said what they said._ "

"W-what d-did they say?" _He's lying Virgil, just remember he's_ **_lying._ **

"They were talking about _you,_ saying all these _nasty_ things, feigning concern. They think you're _mad_ Virgil, think your anxieties are holding you back, holding _them_ back. They think you're not good enough, just a _useless_ _waste of space, a black stain in their perfect family…_ they don't _need_ you anymore, they don't _love_ you. Not when they have sweet, amazing, outgoing Thomas, _their perfect son._ They hate you Virgil… I'm sorry."

**_He's lying._ **

  
  
  


But Virgil cried anyway, how often had he thought of all those things, how he wasn't good enough, how he was just a burden on his family. 

He could tell he annoyed them, he remembers all the looks of annoyance and exasperation when he had his 'moments'. 

When he was little his parents used to tell him that one day he'll grow out of it. But he didn't.

He knew that they were disappointed in him. _~~Wait~~. _

Who could blame them? He _was_ a disappointment. _~~Hang on~~. _

A failure. _~~Please~~. _ Disgusting. _~~Stop~~. _ Pathetic. Worthless. Not good enough. _~~Please stop I'm trying!~~ _Ugly. Trash.

A uSeLeSs PiEcE oF sHiT!

~~_Stoooooop!_ ~~

~~**_Don't believe the lies._ ** ~~

But it was too late.

The darkness that swirled around his mind, normally being held back by the help of his friends and _family_ was no longer contained. The thoughts spiraled out of control. He wasn't aware he was crying, sobbing so hard he was shaking. 

  
  


Dee didn't even pull over. Just continued to pet his lover's thigh. Holding back a smirk. 

Well, he had to get to the hotel, no point in stopping now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys think this chapter was tame? Poor Virgil.


	15. Hazy days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, physical abuse, emotional abuse/manipulation, forced infantilisim, Stockholm syndrome, suicidal thoughts.

_Present day_

* * *

After his brother came back from work and took _care_ of him, they had dinner. 

Remus had made himself a roast dinner with all the trimmings 'a traditional Sunday lunch' he had said, Roman was confused as to why it was called lunch when it was dinner, Remus waved him off and said it was a British thing. 

But whilst Remus had his rather large, filling and tasty looking dinner, he made Roman potato smiley faces with chicken nuggets, four pieces of each.

He didn't complain.

Instead he found the smiley with the weirdest smile and showed it to his brother, laughing all the while. 

He used to be hungry. So much so that it hurt. He used to think he was gonna die, but he didn't really mind. 

Complaining only offered him pain with no release. He didn't want to be in pain anymore. 

His stomach got used to it. It got used to being small. Just like he got used to being little.

It was better this way. It minimized the pain.

… but there was still pain. 

There was always gonna be pain. 

It never ended.

That night he got to sleep alone in his bed, the night light spinning stars around his room whilst he cuddled with his many plushies.

He cried so much today, so much more than usual.

He could feel his mind slipping, even more so than usual. He was scared. 

He didn't want to lose himself anymore than usual.

The next day Roman suckled at the pacifier his brother gave him, staring blankly out the window. 

He wanted to go outside. It looked so nice, the sky was so blue and the sun shined so bright, fluffy white clouds floated serenely through the sky. 

An imitation of a perfect day. 

**_~~Nothing could be perfect anymore~~._ **

The grass was so green and covered in bluebells. He wanted to go outside and lay in the grass, smelling the plants, getting a tan. **_~~No~~._ **

  
  


Baby's can't tan, Remus had said, the sun is too dangerous to their little bodies. Sometimes he saw Remus tanning outside when he, Roman, was supposed to be napping. 

They were the same weren't they? Were they?

Twins. But no. Not anymore. He needs to stop thinking about it. But he can't stop thinking about it. But he _should_ stop thinking about it. 

But he should also think about it. 

His mind was clouded and foggy, but sometimes the clouds parted and the fog faded. He wanted to cry.

  
  


He wanted to die.

  
  


"Remus?" He called out, listening as the sound of his brother's footsteps approached him. 

He felt the seat next to him dip as his brother sat on the couch in the conservatory next to him.

"Yes baby?" His brother asked, a hand coming to settle on his back. 

Unlike his brother who had sat down on the seat the conventional way, Roman had knelt on it, chest to the backrest, eyes staring blankly out the window.

  
  


"I've told you not to sit like that." Remus said sternly. But didn't move him. Roman knew it was a warning. 

"Can I go outside?" 

  
  


" _Roman!"_ The hand slid down resting over his padded bottom.

"Please, I want to play in the flowers." 

The hand firmly but gently spanked him, it didn't _hurt_ but the promise that it _could_ had Roman turning around in his seat, sliding down so he was sat properly.

"I like the bluebells, they look so pretty."

His brother stared at him with no expression. 

"We can make flower crowns, you promised to play with me!" Roman didn't want to play with Remus. "Please it will be so much fun." 

He stared at his brother with big puppy eyes and a hopeful smile. 

His brother leaned forward, a soft smile playing at the edge of his lips, he placed a kiss to his forehead.

Then ran a hand through his hair gently.

He leant back staring in those beautifully hopeful and empty eyes.

"No." 

He tugged harshly on the strands of hair, a shark-like grin taking over his face.

Roman pouted, his eyes began welling up. He wouldn't cry, it was too early to cry.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so. Now come on time for breakfast." 

Before Roman could protest his brother picked him and carried him to the kitchen putting him on a chair. 

Roman began fidgeting.

"Stop that Roman." He didn't.

" _Roman_." He began rocking the chair.

" _Roman,_ I said _stop_." Roman fell.

He guessed he should have expected that rocking the chair would make it fall. 

He laughed.

Remus growled at him and yanked him up then backhanded him. He stopped laughing.

His brother threw him back to the floor, he tried crawling away but Remus grabbed both his ankles and yanked him back. He began crying, loud and high pitch whines tearing from his throat. 

" **_STOP FUCKING CRYING, I TOLD YOU TO SIT STILL, I TOLD YOU TO_ ** **_LISTEN_ ** **TO ME!"**

Roman was scared now. His brother scared him when he got like this. 

"Ree. Ree. Ree." He whimpered out repeatedly. As his brother pulled him against him.

"Ree _what?!"_ His brother snapped. 

But he didn't say anything. His brother picked him back up and put him on the couch in the lounge.

"Don't fucking move." 

He watched through tear filled eyes as his brother walked over to the stairs, opening the door to the basement. 

Roman wailed in fear. He was losing his mind. 

"Please. Please. Please." He begged under his breath. He covered his eyes. He didn't want to _see_.

He heard Remus coming back up the stairs. He cried harder.

But his brother didn't come over to him, he went to the kitchen first. Then he came for him.

Roman kept his eyes covered. Remus pried his hands away.

Remus's dark eyes stared into him. Roman whimpered, quieting down. 

He didn't say anything just stared then shook his head. Then picked him up and took him to the kitchen.

  
  


The chair. The chair that he always sat in was gone. Well it was in the corner of the room, but the point is it was _gone._

In its place was something his brother made. Another chair, a _different_ chair. A high chair. ~~**_No_**~~. 

His brother dropped him to the ground, he didn't notice the pain of falling the first time. He did this time.

He cried out in pain.

" _Shut_ _up Roman!"_

He did.

His brother flipped the table part of the chair up then turned back to his brother. He made the motion as if to kick him but didn't, enjoying the way his brother flinched back hitting his head against the door frame. 

He grabbed his ankles again and dragged him closer to him. Scooping him up and then turned, putting him into the chair, closing and locking the table in place.

He grabbed his brother's chin roughly, making sure he couldn't look away. His brother was a mess. Tears and snot running down his face, cheeks flushed and eyes red. His brother was beautiful.

He kissed him, hard and dirty, forcing his tongue inside. His brother was unresponsive but he didn't mind. Not at the moment anyway. He lent back admiring his brother again. Add kiss swollen lips to the list of reasons that made his brother even more beautiful.

"You're so little and stupid Roman. You want to know why you can't go outside? Because you're too little the fairies will carry you away. That is if you don't end up hurting yourself first because you're a fucking idiot."

Roman whimpered. "B-but you'll b-be t-there -"

"What's the point when you don't listen. All morning you've been trying my patience, congratulations Roman you're grounded."

Roman paled. Remus pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on his ankle.

"I will know every _step_ you take… or crawl as it were. If you so much as _open_ the back door I'll know." He threatened. Squeezing his chin tightly. Smirking.

"Not that you can do much I know, you're _far too little_ but still, better to be safe than sorry. Now you're gonna sit here like a good boy, and not make a peep understand."

Roman nodded. 

He wanted to go outside. He missed the feeling of grass beneath his feet, the sun on his skin. 

He wanted to… leave… he could never leave. He couldn't leave Remus… he already _tried._

So many times he tried. 

It never worked, it never will, he couldn't leave. 

He wanted to go… but he wanted to stay.

He needed Remus, he needed his brother like he always needed him.

Will always need him.

  
  
  


"Ree…" 

His brother turned to stare at him darkly, a warning on his tongue.

"I love you." 

His brother's gaze softened. He gave him a smile.

"I love you too Ro." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only 10pm and I'm tired, not that I'd ever sleep at a normal time as it were. You know I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, the previous chapter was a struggle to get out, but this one was easier, think I started rhyming at the beginning to. I have no set plan for this story just a rough idea and making it up as I go along, never have I had a story that came so easily though. Maybe I should be concerned?


	16. The truth will out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied forced infantilism, kidnapping.

_Present day_

* * *

It was considerably dark out by the time they got to the hotel. 

Virgil's tears soon stopped falling and dried on his face. He kept his gaze down, unable to process the swirl of colours as Dee drove, it all just made him feel sick. He felt sick. He _was_ sick.

He didn't notice they had stopped. Till Dee was opening the passenger door, the older boy helped him out then just held him.

  
  


How could a hug that felt so warm and secure, also feel like a suffocating death trap. He didn't want Dee to let go… but he was sure his lungs would shrivel up and he would die if he didn't.

  
  


He hated Dee. 

He hadn't thought about how he felt about him after they all found out.

He was already scared of him, the feeling of fear doubled. His feelings of love had faded already, not long after they started dating.

He was never really _into_ Dee… he had hoped someone else would ask him out… he realised now that _that's_ what should have happened.

Dee made him feel like he was dying, drowning in his own mind. He lied. So much. He lied about him, about his family. 

But Virgil's mind already did that enough to him already. Dee made it worse. 

How had he never noticed that Dee made it worse. Twisted and stirred all the dark thoughts in his head, till Virgil questioned everything. Till there was no one he could turn to, because he didn't want to be a burden anymore. 

No one to turn too, except Dee. Dee was always there to hold him, reassure him. Dee promised to always look after him and love him no matter what…

It all seemed to make sense now. 

  
  


Virgil lost it in the car but his mind was back now, he wouldn't fall for the lies. He wouldn't fall for Dee.

  
  


Virgil pulled away.

  
  


Dee almost didn't let him go. 

"Do you feel a little better?" He asked, eyeing the smaller male, waiting for more tears to fall.

Virgil nodded. "I'm fine."

Dee stared before nodding, grabbing holding of his hand and began pulling him over to the hotel. He didn't stop at the desk.

"Dee?" But the other ignored him, just kept tugging him along. 

They took the elevator to the top floor. Dee had to use a card to get there. Dee had already been _here_.

The top floor was one room, a massive room, in fact it was more like an apartment. It was the king suite he realised. How could he afford this?

"Dee how... when?"

Dee chuckled and began pulling the smaller boy into a spin, slow dancing around the entrance area of the room.

"Got a new job, very cushy, very well paying. Courtesy of a friend. Nothing you need to know about though."

Virgil frowned, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Even more so than before.

No doubt Dee got the job because of Remus, but what the hell was the job! 

They stopped dancing. "Go explore Virgie, I need to make a phone call."

Virgil watched him walk into the 'study' room, closing the door behind him and not looking back. 

Looking back at the lift he noticed he needed the card to leave. Surely there's a spare. Somewhere.

He began looking around. The place was fancy as hell, Virgil felt like his own presence was soiling the place. But he always felt like that… no focus on the task at hand.

He went back to the study, quietly approaching the door. Dee might not tell him anything… but he might drop some information from the phone call. 

He pressed his ear to the door.

"... yes that's what I said. No... No… Well can't be that difficult can it? He's weak and pathetic, it'll be easy to break him down like your brother. I've had the year to get _inside_ his mind... Yes… haha Remus you do so amuse me… _poor little Roman_ … I'm sure he'll be very excited to know he'll be getting a _little_ _friend…_ yes we'll have to be careful… Virgil is a little bigger than Roman… I've got the tickets, we're leaving tomorrow… no I haven't told him when yet… hopefully that's what throws him."

  
  


Virgil was shaking, cold sweat was beading along his forehead and dripping down his back making his top stick to him.

"The country would be nice. Fresh air, lots of space, _no one around for miles._ Just perfect… Dorset huh? Odd name… yes I imagine their accents are amusing… Yes well -"

Virgil pulled away from the door.

Dorset. Was that a place in England? He began sneaking his way to where he thought the bedroom would be. He pulled out his phone to google… he had no signal. 

The room had a phone. He rang Patton. He stared blankly at a suitcase that was half open, his favourite hoodie falling out of it.

"Hello?"

"Patton." 

"Virgil!"

"Patton listen, Dee took me to a hotel, I don't know where."

"What -"

"No listen, Google dorset I think it's the place in England where Remus is keeping Roman, we need to -"

  
  


The line went dead.

"Patton?"

"So."

Virgil froze, treadmills of fear creeped up his spine.

"Found out about my little plans did you… well guess there's no holding back now."

Virgil slowly turned. Dee was standing by the door, phone cable in hand. 

"Dee…"

"I suppose you were going to find out anyway, but listening in Virgil really, _how naughty._ "

Virgil swallowed nervously as the elder gazed at him darkly. 

Dee didn't move. He was blocking the only way out. There was a spare card on the bed.

"You and Remus won't get away with this." 

Dee tilted his head back. "How _did_ you find out about Roman?" 

"I saw the messages on your phone." He said with disgust, not mentioning how he saw them. He didn't want to drop his friends in it.

"Patton." Dee mumbled under his breath, rage passing through his eyes. Apparently it didn't matter, he just _knew._

"They know where he is now!" 

Dee just rolled his eyes. "Do you know how big Dorset is? It's like saying we're in Florida. You still don't know _where._ "

England was _smaller_ though, so how big could it be, not that big, not a lot of people surely?

Dee gave him a look.

"Whilst Florida may have over twenty million people, you'll still struggle to find _two_ out of five hundred thousand."

_Well damn_

Dee moved.

  
  


"Not to mention its mostly country, fields and trees and nothing around for miles. They won't be able to find _anything_."

He was getting closer.

"Not that my brother could _afford_ to get there, it'll be easier for you Virgil to be a _good boy_ and accept what's going to happen. I only want the best for you."

Virgil ran. 

Hurling himself over the bed grabbing the key card as he went, dashing past Dee to the elevator. Quickly getting in. The elevator went down. He made it.

He could have laughed.

The elevator shook and paused then continued its progress. Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. That's all he needed, for this old thing to break down. 

  
  


It reached the bottom, the doors opened.

Virgil wanted to cry.

Dee stood before him, smirking. Breathing only a little bit heavier than before.

"You know I _always_ come first in a race." He hissed out, pushing Virgil back in the lift. 

The doors shut behind him. Dee crowded him into the corner of the lift. 

"Things are going to be a little different from now on Virgil."

Dee grinned. 

Virgil whimpered. What the fuck can he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised I've been spelling 'starred' as 'stared' the entire time... some of you think my writing is good but all I see are the mistakes I make. 
> 
> Hope this chapter was ok... if a little all over the place.


	17. Bath time in the new house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, dissociation, kidnapping, forced infantilism

_10 - 9 months ago_

* * *

The inside of the house was as nice as the outside, the entryway led into an open plan lounge, off to the side of the lounge was a doorway to the kitchen, it was an old yet modern style open plan farmhouse kitchen. 

There was also a nice conservatory that showed a lovely view of that back garden and the forest and fields surrounding it. 

There really were no other houses around.

Opposite the lounge was a staircase, two doors beneath it. 

One was just a supply closet, the other led down to the basement. Past the staircase was a hallway that led to the downstairs bathroom, guest room and a study. Remus was planning on changing the guest room into a nursery.

Upstairs was another, larger bathroom, the master suite and another spare room, then there was the attic room. That was to be Roman's room. His brother always used to say how he wanted an attic room, he said he liked the style of the wooden beams that attic rooms had, and the way the roof would often slant. 

He said he had so many ideas for when it came to decorating such a room. So he was sure his brother would like it. 

Speaking of his brother. 

Roman was currently leaning against him, tightly clutching his arm. His gaze was so faraway. It was a long drive for him after all.

Remus smiled, he loved it when Roman lost himself and clung to him, trusting his brother to look after him, protect him. It made all these emotions twist inside his chest, his head filled with all these _pleasant_ little thoughts.

The house came partially furnished, which was lucky for them, it would have been annoying in Remus's opinion to come home to an empty house. 

  
  


He gently pushed his brother onto the sofa. 

Roman's mind was floating on a breeze, on a thought, far away from his brother and this _house._ Far away from England, from the world. Far away from it all.

It was too much. Just too much. 

  
  
  


He felt so alone.

  
  


A hand was stroking through his hair, words being whispered into his ear.

Someone was pushing him down. 

  
  


Light brown eyes stared into his mirror.

  
  


Remus smiled his twisted smile. Roman didn't notice it. So far gone. He didn't notice it when his brother stripped him of his clothes, nor when hands began wandering all over him, grouping, pinching and scratching as they went. 

His brothers whispering words of promises and praises of love went unheard as he trailed them across his skin with feather light kisses. 

He wasn't aware of any of it. 

But yet he was. 

Everything his brother said tumbled around in his head. The hands touching him, holding him, _hurting him_. 

Felt so _good._ His brother made him feel so good, and that made him feel so _sick._

_What was wrong with him?_

  
  


Remus took his time enjoying the body beneath him, enjoying the confused, lost expression. Enjoyed those lost eyes that looked at him with such fear, _such love._

He made sure his brother knew that he was loved back. Loved so much. 

  
  
  
  


Roman remained lying down, his brother's cum dripping from him, his own cum smeared on his stomach and chest. Whilst Remus put his pants back on and went outside, back to the car to get the luggage.

He stared tiredly at the ceiling. He felt so much, too much. It hurt. 

  
  


What was wrong with him?

  
  


Once Remus had everything in he decided to sort out the bathroom stuff as they needed a bath after their activities, especially Roman. He knew it would do his brother some good, help him relax those tense muscles before the cramp up.

  
  


Then he'd have to lay down the new rules.

  
  
  


The sweet smell of the floral bubble bath filled the bathroom as the bath began filling, the scent even filled the hallway as Remus left the bathroom to grab Roman. 

He had removed his pants once more without a care, no neighbour's meant no one could see him. Not that it really stopped him before. It was amusing when his neighbours would see him out and about, looking away in embarrassment. Some of the old ladies on the street would wave and giggle at him. One would give him cookies.

His brother was where he left him, drifting off to space. 

He gently scooped him up and carried him up the stairs. His brother whined pitifully in his arms confused.

"It's alright Ro, we're just gonna have a bath ok?" He didn't wait for a response as he went into the bathroom. He sat his brother down on top of the closed toilet lid and went to check the bath. 

It was even bigger than the bath they had back in America, filled up quicker too. He turned the taps off and then turned back to Roman, his brother was staring at him now, not so confused but still very lost.

He held out a hand. 

Roman stared, then reached out and took it.

He gently helped his brother in the bathtub, Remus settled himself behind him and began kissing the back of his neck. _Gods this feels so good._

Remus grinned. No one can stop him now, no annoying teens demanding to see him, see _his brother._

Roman was all his, and not even _he_ could fight it.

Time to lay down the rules. 

He began shampooing his brother's hair. 

"Roman I have some rules for you to follow, disobey them and there will be consequences." He pressed another kiss to the back of Roman's neck.

"Rule one, you don't go outside without me, _ever._ Two, when I say something you listen, if I tell you to do something _you do it._ Three, if anything is wrong talk to me. I'm always here for you, always have been and always will be. Four, never answer the door to anyone, never speak to anyone other than myself unless I tell you otherwise. Five, if I tell you to _stay_ in a room, you _will_ stay there… there will be a few more rules, but I'll tell you them when it's time for now these basic rules will do. Understand?"

Roman nodded his head, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking. 

If he's brother was telling him not to answer the door… did that mean he expected people to drop by? Maybe he could trick then into helping him. 

His brother couldn't watch his every move. His brother wouldn't want to stay inside for twenty four hours seven days a week. 

Maybe… maybe if he _pretended_ to give in, his brother would let his guard down and slip up. Then Roman would have his chance! Nothing could stop him then right!

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how this chapter ended, I feel like Remus would just spring the "rules" on Roman out of nowhere (which he will) but at the same time he would lay down some guidelines for him to follow... then I realised I have no idea what those rules would be.
> 
> But i hope this chapter was ok?


	18. Time to decorate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con drug use, dissociation, forced infantilism

_10 - 9 months ago._

* * *

  
  


Roman spent most of his days drugged out of his mind, unable to move much, which was probably what his brother was going for considering how often he left. Coming back sporadically throughout the day to drop off some pieces of equipment and furniture. 

He had left Roman in his new room. He always wanted an attic room… well they always did say be careful what you wish for.

After their bath Remus had carried him to _his_ bedroom and held him throughout the night, at the time he too worn down and tired to protest.

Before drifting off his brother had told him that tomorrow he would make his bed for him to sleep in whilst he would be out and about most of the day getting them stuff.

Roman knew he wouldn't have been left alone without being drugged out of his mind, be he had hoped. 

He just had to remember that it would take time before his brother let his guard down.

Time held no meaning in his head, floating on the clouds, that seemed to be more present in his head as time wore on, the fog too seemed to be a constant presence in his mind.

He knew he should care, but he really didn't mind.

It felt nice, so nice, just to be floating away without a care, vaguely aware of the sun passing by and slowly sinking in the sky.

Another thing he liked about attic rooms was windows. He had two massive skylights and one small round window by his bed that faced the back garden and a bigger rectangle window on the other side of the room with a massive ledge, big enough to be a window seat.

He could imagine sitting there peacefully reading a book. Shame, he supposes he wouldn't have a peaceful moment. He wondered if his brother would ever let him read again. 

These thoughts were best left for another day, when his mind wasn't muddled, adding more confusion to these queries. 

  
  


Remus carried in the last few boxes he picked up from the store, everything else now he would get delivered from online. 

He wanted to get started on building up their home right away, but first he better check on his brother.

Roman was where he left him, looking adorably _small_ and spaced out. 

He had dressed him in a light blue sweater that had a fluffy cloud in the middle and had put him in some blue denim dungarees. He also had some matching blue shin high socks with clouds on them.

_So cute!_ Remus grinned as he approached his brother, staring down at the soft face, his eyes were closed and just then way the sun came in through the window cast a shadow on his eyelashes, looking like little dagger shadows across his face. _Such a cutey._

"Rooomaaaan, baby, I'm baaack, time to wake up."

Roman blinked blearily up at him.

"Ree… mus?" He said tiredly with a yawn.

He picked him up, Roman curled against him making flowers bloom inside his lungs, their roots puncturing him as they grew. God how he loved this boy so much. 

He began walking down the steps, Roman began squirming when they reached the second floor. Remus held him tighter. He love him but he will hurt the little fuck if he tried to leave him.

"Ree… I have to…" the soft voice trailed off.

"Have to what?"

"I gotta pee." He said softly, embarrassed.

Remus just smiled. "Ok then baby." He took him to the bathroom, and helped him pull down his pants and sit on the loo. 

Roman blushed the entire time. He tried to get his brother to leave but he wouldn't, he wanted to hold back on peeing but the drugs made him so weak, he couldn't even hold his bladder, he was lucky not to have an accident. 

Unbeknownst to him his brother was thinking the same thing. He had to be slow with the change so as not to overwhelm his brother, but little accidents were so common he wonder what the best way to approach the situation would be, ideally he wanted to go down the route of less tantrums, perhaps he'll start of by making his brother where diapers only when he had accidents, and then build up from there. 

By the end of the year his brother would always be in one. He will be far too little to be without one, far too little to do anything by himself, relying purely on Remus. _Soon._ He thought to himself, _but not yet._

He helped his brother off the loo and cleaned him up much to Roman's chagrin. Once again Remus picked him up and carried him down the stairs. Settling him on the floor by the many boxes.

"Right then! Which room would you like to help me decorate first, your room or the nursery?"

Roman frowned in confusion, the clouds starting to part, _nursery?_

Remus grinned at his brother's confusion, picking him back up and then holding him with one arm, using his other hand to grab some of the bags he had brought in. 

Remus had already removed the room of the furniture, knowing that this room was one of the rooms he wanted to get started on right away, he had already added stuff to the room throughout the day. The walls were white and the carpet was cream, neutral but boring. 

He had one of those cartoon town and roads play rug to the floor, he also added a light brown wooden crate and matching bookshelf so his brother could keep his nursery tidy or rather _he_ would have to keep it tidy, eventually Roman would be to small to manage that properly, though he would make sure he _helped._

Once again he set his brother down on the ground this time he joined him, grinning happily.

"I've got you some presents Ro! For being such a good boy when we were travelling." Here Remus gave him a mock sympathetic look. "I know that this was a big and scary move for you, but handled it so well. Here!"

He handed the bags over.

Roman wearily took them, his drug induced haze was all but gone now, he was still extremely weak from it though, and his mind still remained just a bit foggy, but the clouds were gone.

He opened the bag and stared blankly at it's content, glancing up at his brother's excited face before looking at the bag, pulling out the toys inside the first one, then the books from the other.

The thought he had earlier came floating back, he had wondered if his brother would let him read. The answer was yes. If reading meant looking at pictures of baby cartoons that barely had more than four words on a page. 

His eyes flickered over to the wooden furniture in the corner where these items would no doubt be stored. Was he meant to put them over the now never to be used again… 

"Don't worry RoRo, you can play with your new toys and books now, I'm just gonna go to the other room." A hand roughly grabbed his chin forcing him to stare into his brother's darkened eyes, forehead to forehead. "Do **_not_ **leave this room. Understand?"

Roman nodded slowly. The blank expression on his face let up again. He pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead. 

"Good boy, I'll be back in a bit." 

Roman watched him leave then frowned down at all the baby crap Remus had got for him.

He wondered if he could burn it all, but no, he had to give in… it was a good sign wasn't it? His brother leaving him alone in the room? With a shaky hand he picked up one of the soft plushies his brother got him, it was a soft fluffy seal. He clutched it tightly to him.

He had to pretend, just for a little while, make his brother think he had given up after all he had _nothing -_ **_no!_ ** He wouldn't think like that.

His brother was a liar!

Well…

He could lie too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I've started another angsty Roman story called a hard-knock life, this time its roman/virgil straight from the get go.. it's dark though I suppose, if you guys want to check it out I'd be ever so grateful. I'll probably end up updating both everyday. 
> 
> Anyway hoped this chapter was ok.


	19. What to do, what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, kidnapping, forced infantilism, emotional manipulation/abuse, implied self doubt
> 
> I was listening to Obsessions by Marina and the diamonds as I wrote this. (I even left a little reference)
> 
> I recommend giving it a listen.

_ Present day _

* * *

  
  


Virgil watched from where he sat in the corner as Dee paced the room on the phone to Remus. 

Dee laughed at something the other said. Virgil wanted to hit him.

What should he do? He hoped Patton and Logan were looking into it, if anyone could solve  _ where  _ Remus had taken Roman it was surely Logan.

But that still left him  _ here. _ Does he try running again? Or would it be easier to go along with it for now? It would mean going to England, the cons of that is he'll be in another fucking country, but on the positive side he'll see Roman.

Together the two of them could escape. Find a way to get a hold of Patton and Logan and get back to America… 

How would Roman react, he wondered, to seeing him again after all this time. How much damage had Remus done to him. Logan had warned them that Roman wouldn't… wouldn't be  _ ok _ right away, that he was going to need professional help to undo the damage Remus had caused.

Virgil swore he was gonna kill him, Dee too whilst he was at it.

  
  
  


"Haha yes, I'll be seeing you soon old friend." 

Dee hung up, sliding his phone into his jacket pocket as he looked over at Virgil who was glaring up at him from his curled up place in the corner. 

Dee slowly smirked. 

"Oh Virgil, you should be excited, you'll be able to see your  _ little friend  _ in a few days."

Virgil frowned, didn't Dee say they were leaving tonight instead of tomorrow now, when he was on the phone to Remus? Dee seemed to read his mind.

"Now that you're  _ aware _ of the situation  _ we've _ decided that it would be best to speed things along."

Dee's gaze darkened as he approached him.

"You won't be able to see Roman right away, Remus wants to make a few things clear to the both of you before that happens."

He crouched before him, reaching out and gently stroking a hand over his cheek. 

"Oh Virgil I know this will be the best thing for us. It'll be just what  _ you  _ need. You won't have to worry or panic over anything again, just let yourself go and let  _ me _ take care of you."

  
  


Virgil stared at him with hate filled eyes. "Go fuck yourself." 

Dee sighed. "Such childish behaviour, you better behave tonight." Dee's eyes flashed, "O _ r else." _

Dee striked, picking the boy up and throwing him to the bed. Dazed it took a moment for Virgil to react, he began to try and crawl away but it was too late, Dee already had him pinned down.

Dee's lips were upon his but he kept them firmly shut, not allowing the older boy access. He had to fight back! But he didn't know if he should. 

Going to England was the best way to get a hold of Roman… but that didn't mean he had to make it  _ easy. _

He began struggling trying to wriggle out of the others grasp, he turned his face away, but that gave the other access to his neck.

Dee began kissing and biting along the pale neck bared before him. 

Virgil was such a pretty boy, Dee remembered the first time he saw him, Roman had just saved him from the bullies, Patton had come running to find Remus to help Roman. 

Virgil had looked at Roman like he was a hero, at the time Dee supposed he was. How will Virgil look at him now he wondered?

Dee knew then he had to have the boy; make Virgil look at  _ him _ like that. 

There was a time he lusted after Roman, the boy was pretty, one just had to look past the smug attitude. But Remus had said he wasn't ready to share,  _ till now. _

He was sure Remus would enjoy seeing Roman and Virgil together, Dee knew  _ he  _ would.

He began biting and sucking at the smaller males collarbone. Virgil was so deliciously sensitive, he couldn't hold back all the little moans that would escape him, and Dee enjoyed every sound.

Dee trailed his kisses back up, then began peppering smaller ones all over his face.

He then smiled down softly at him.

"I love you, you know? So much, I just want to look after you… I know you won't like it all at first, but eventually you'll get used to it, you'll even enjoy it, and you won't be alone! You'll just have to remember that Roman is a lot more smaller than you, ok baby?"

"We're both  _ adults _ ." Virgil growled out in anger.

Dee just shook his head, still smiling. 

"No baby, neither of you are, but that's ok! There's nothing wrong with you and Roman being little's! Not when you'll have me and Remus looking after you."

  
  


"Stop it!  _ We're not little! I'm not little!  _ I'm a fully functioning adult and I - "

Dee laughed, it sounded manic and cruel and made Virgil flinch.

" _ Fully functioning adult!  _ Please, don't make me laugh,  _ you!  _ Virgil darling, you can't even go to the shop to buy some crackers without having a panic attack. Everything you do,  _ you question _ . You won't talk to anyone and when you do you stumble over your words in fright. How often over this past year have you turned to me for answers, for  _ help." _

Virgil had stopped squirming in his grasp now, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

"You  _ need  _ me Virgil, you need me to help support you, nurture you. Shower you with my love and praises but to also be stern with you, stop you from doing something that could lead to you being hurt, you need me to take responsibility for you. You need me to look after you, because you can't handle it all…  _ you're far too little." _

Those light blue eyes were so wide and his little mouth was open in shock.  _ What a pretty sight. _

Dee took advantage of the shocked boy, shoving his tongue inside before the boy could stop him. 

His tongue traced around the inside of the others mouth, sliding over the others unresponsive tongue, he didn't mind. Knowing Virgil, the smaller boy was lost inside his head. 

The words he just said probably filling his mind. No doubt questioning everything, wondering if he really did rely on Dee as much as he had said. 

Then he'd realise how true that was. 

How over the last year just how much he did depend on the older boy. Unable to stand up for himself in most regards, especially against his own mind.

He was trapped.

  
  


And little did Virgil know this was just the start. 

Deep down Virgil hoped Logan and Patton would figure something out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of this chapter, shocking I know. Normally I update more than one chapter a day but working on this and a hard-knock life (and I'm about to start another) I may just be sticking with one a day but we'll just have to see.


	20. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, forced infantilism, slight physical abuse, emotional manipulation/abuse.

_ 10 - 9 months ago _

* * *

  
  


Ok he knew he had to lie and pretend to be submitting to his brother… but this was bullshit!

When Remus had come back in he gave him a sippy cup full of water. Then began cooing at him and his new 'stuffed friend'. Then Remus began putting some of the extra furniture together and around the room.

He had Roman help him find a place to put the bean bags. Then told him for all his hard work he could take a brake and play.

  
  


He stared at Cecily the seal, this was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.

Sighing, he stood up, he had his brother's full attention instantly.

"What's wrong?"

Roman just shrugged. Remus raised an eyebrow, watching as his brother began pacing.

  
  


There was a sickening amount of baby items for adults around, how had his brother gotten a hold of all this in just a day? He didn't have anything against age regression, so many did it to help with their mental health… but this age play stuff his brother forced upon him was just wrong, nothing like this should ever be forced, this was something that the person had to decide for themselves, not to mention if they wanted a caregiver it would have been with someone they trusted.

And Roman definitely didn't trust his brother, not anymore. 

  
  


He walked up to a… a… Roman frowned, he had no idea what the hell it was.

"It's a baby rocker I got for you, I'm just trying to think of which room it would be best kept in, but!" Remus quickly ran past him in excitement, pulling one of the boxes over.

"This! This is also a rocker but one of the walking ones. That way you'll be able to follow me around instead of being stuck in one area."

Roman stared wide eyed at him.

"Yeah that's why I want to make sure I put the rocker up in the right room. I'm thinking between the lounge and the conservatory so you'd be able to watch your cartoons or look outside."

Remus beamed. 

"But-but I can walk, why would I  _ need  _ them."

Remus rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

"Oh Ro." He began starting to walk over to him.

He couldn't help but back away.

"One day you won't question any of these things I've got you. You won't circle around the room looking at it all with disgust. One day you'll flash that bright and pretty smile at me whenever I get you something new. Then you'd thank me." 

Roman's back hit the wall, Remus cupped his cheek, leaning in close. 

"I can picture it in my head Roman, it will be like when we were little, whenever I'd give you something you'd be so happy. I remember I got you that poster signed by one of the actors, I think it had something to do with Disney. You squealed with joy and jumped on me." Remus laughed, and shook his head.

He leaned in a little closer, his lips brushing the other's.

"But I don't want to wait for 'one day'... I want it now Ro, I want to see that pretty smile, with those cute dimples." 

He gently pressed a kiss to Roman's lips. 

"I know you think it's selfish of me Roman, think it's selfish that I moved you here, to this lovely house, better than the one that stranger had us in. Think it's awful that I've brought all these things for you to play with to help you relax and let go of all the responsibilities you try and carry, let go of all that self doubt and insecurities that swirl around in that pretty little dumb head of your's."

He pressed another kiss.

"But I have to say I think it's selfish of you Roman, to fight me all the way on everything when all I ever wanted for you was the absolute best for you, to take care of you, to take away all your problems and just shower you with  _ my  _ love."

He slammed Roman into the wall, hand gripping his chin tightly, nails digging into the soft flesh.

"After everything I've done, and you won't even give me a small little smile. You just whine and complain… sometimes Roman you do disappoint me."

Roman hated the way his heart shattered at those words, eyes filling with tears.

He… he didn't want his brother to be disappointed in him.

His brother was always proud of him… he… he… 

He felt lost… 

… he… he…  _ Remus. _

Tears streamed heavily down his face, his breathing was harsh and he ended up getting hiccups.

Remus wiped away the tears but they just feel harder.

"I-I'm sorry Ree…"

Remus smiled softly, releasing his bruising grip on Roman's chin and sliding it back up to cup his cheek again.

He pressed his lips to his again.

"It's alright baby, I'm just a little upset. I just wanted to see you smile." Remus pulled him away from the wall and out of the room, settling him on the sofa.

"Stay." Remus said softly. Roman just nodded.

It was quite some time before Remus came back in. 

He wheeled in the rocker, it was galaxy themed. He also had with him the stuffie Roman dropped during Remus's talk and the sippy cup.

Remus turned to him and crouched in front of him holding out the stuffie.

"You dropped your little friend, have you named them?"

"... Cecily…"

Remus smiled proudly at him.

"Cecily the seal, how lovely… Roman can you do something for me?"

He slowly nodded.

"Will you try out the rocker for me?" Remus asked softly, as if talking to a toddler. Roman just nodded. 

Remus grinned, scooping the boy up and then settling him in the chair. Roman clutched the teddy tighter.

Remus couldn't be happier, his brother looked so adorable. He then handed him the cup.

"Drink up Roman." So he did. 

He gently stroked through his hair, enjoying the little pleased hum's his brother unknowingly made. He looked so scared and confused, so small. 

"Roman," damp eyes looked up at him, "will you give me a smile?"

Roman stared, then slowly, the corners of his lips began to turn up. Then he was smiling, that pretty little dimpled smile that blinded him so. 

"Good boy, I love you."

  
  


"I love you too Ree."

Remus went to the kitchen to begin making tea. Roman's smile turned to a smirk.

Yes he could lie indeed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started my third angsty story but this time its Virgil angst with a dark Remus and Roman, if anyone wants to check that out.
> 
> Hope this chapter was ok?


	21. A game to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse, use of weapons (slight), emotional manipulation/abuse, forced infantilism, slight graphic description, Stockholm syndrome, suicidal thoughts (slight)

_Past._

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they moved to England and Roman began trying to get his brother's guard to lower.

He was starting to get very worried with how easy it was becoming to lose himself to the bit.

  
  


… But that's fine he's still _him._

  
  


Plus, Remus had started becoming a little more _relaxed_ around him. He still hovered a lot and treated him like a baby. But he'd often leave the room and leave his phone on show or laptop behind.

Roman didn't snatch them right away though, surely it started as a trap for him… but now, now enough time has passed for him to finally _finally_ go ahead with his plan.

The moment came when Remus had to take a phone call outside. He listened as the footsteps faded away and then he bolted to the laptop his brother had left out, it was still unlocked.

He quickly checked their location, Dorset, Blandford. He checked it on the map, there really was nothing around, the nearest town was an hours drive as they were that far in the country. Roman didn't care though. He quickly logged into his old social media account. 

His friends were online!

He sent a message.

**_TheKingOfTheCastle: Guys, it's me!_ **

**_Panic@theEverywhere:... who's this?_ **

**_OnlyLogical: I have no idea, must be a hacker._ **

Roman's heart dropped into his stomach.

**_TheKingOfTheCastle: No, it's me, Roman. I need your help!_ **

**_HeartShapedCookies: … We don't know a Roman._ **

The screen glitched.

**_OnlyLogical: You better stop messaging us or we'll report you._ **

**_TheKingOfTheCastle: Please! It's Remus he kidnapped me!_ **

It glitched again, the screen went blank before turning on again, his friends nick-name's were gone.

  
  


👁 **_: Oh sweet little Roman._ **

Roman felt terror claw up his spine.

👁 **_: After all this time. I did wonder when you would next act out, figured you must have been binding your time… I had hoped though… seeing you lose yourself, little by little, that you would just give up and accept all of this._ **

This wasn't possible… surely it wasn't how had-

"But you just had to be a disobedient little shit."

He whipped around, there his brother stood, his bulky frame blocking the door, his only exit out of the room. Remus stared menacingly down at him, that twisted grin almost splitting his face.

"You're a fucking idiot Roman, you should of just let yourself go, I know you enjoy acting little! I can see it in your eyes as you let go of what little senses your tiny mind had… but no."

He took a step forward.

"You're still fighting." Another step, Roman tried to swallow, but his throat had closed up in fear.

"But this is the last time… after I'm through with you, you'll never fucking fight me again!" He lunged.

Roman dodged, running past him. But he felt so tired, the drugs coursing through his system didn't allow for him to do many activities… at all.

Remus quickly caught up to him and threw him to the ground and began repeatedly kicking his stomach.

Roman screamed.

But there was no one to hear him. Just Remus.

"Scream all you want you fucking bitch! Ain't no one here to stop me!"

He grabbed him by the hair and began dragging him to the stairs. Both of Roman's hands wrapped around the hand practically tearing out his hair trying to relieve the pain.

Remus opened the door to the basement, he picked Roman up then threw him down the stairs, watching blankly as his brother tumbled down like a rag doll.

Everything hurt so much, Roman was sure his ribs were broken. 

He should have known his plan wouldn't work, that everything would go to shit.

But for just one second, he had hoped… he wished he hadn't bothered now.

The hand was gripping his hair again, dragging him over to one of the walls, Roman glanced up through the pain. The wall had a ton of torture like devices nailed to it. Roman tried to look away but Remus harshly gripped his face, squeezing his cheeks so hard his teeth were cutting into them.

"Which one shall we start with huh? Which toy do you want to play with?"

Roman wailed in pain and fear.

"Let go of me!"

Remus slammed him back, Roman banged his head hard on the concrete ground.

Remus watched as his dazed brother tried to roll over and crawl away. He turned back to the wall grabbing one of the many whips he had acquired and then looked back at Roman who was struggling to crawl away. 

**_C R A C K_ **

Roman screamed at the searing pain that raced up his back as the skin split open. 

**_C R A C K_ **

Remus smiled pleasantly watching as the blood pooled on his brother's back and his screams cracked from the strain. Not that he stopped screaming. 

At first.

Eventually his screams just turned to wailing, that turned to moaning, that turned to sobbing, that turned to silence.

  
  


He had 40 lashes from the whip on his back, along with various cuts and lacerations on both both his back and front.

He had strung his brother up in the middle of the room, dangling in chains that hung from the ceiling. 

Roman's legs had given out from beneath him, causing his arms to pulled and stretched painfully, a burning sensation shot through his shoulder muscles. But he didn't really notice, the pain blended together now. 

  
  


A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up into his dark mirror.

"You should see how fucking pathetic you look right now Roman, you're so fucking weak what did you think you were doing? Trying to fight me? To leave me? How fucking stupid are you?!" 

He punched him.

Roman's head jerked to the side, blood pouring from his nose, the hand was back on his chin.

"Get this through your thick fucking skull, **_you_** **_can't survive without me!"_**

He gently wiped away the tears. "Why are you fighting me so much when we both know you have no friends, you're such a needy piece of shit who can blame them for abandoning you. You saw how happy they were without you, they're so glad they don't have to constantly reassure you anymore, don't have to coddle you. They hated you Roman. They thought you were a needy and pathetic whore - which is exactly what you are!"

Remus walked away from him, walking over to the back of the basement where the old fire furnace was, he had lit it up when he first strang his brother up, leaving his custom branding iron to heat up. It only cost him £15 on ebay to get it custom made. 

He walked back to his brother standing behind him.

"No one will ever love you Roman, because nobody can _stand_ you. They'll only ever use you for a quick fuck, because that's all anyone see's you as, a fuck toy. Just a cum dump for everyone to enjoy then throw away… I'm the only one that **_loves you_ **. 

All my life, I have loved you and protected you from the cruelty of others! Do you know how many people at school used to come up to me and tell me what _they'd_ like to do to you. It took everything within me not to kill them then and there, but how could I blame them when you'd come in to school wearing the skimpiest fucking outfits. Girls would of been sent home for wearing the shit you wore! But even some of the teachers would look at you with lust, I bet they all wanted to bend you over their desks and fuck what little brains you had out.

Well they can't fucking have you, no one can fucking have you unless _I say so!_ **_yOu BeLoNg To Me!"_ **

He pressed the branding iron into his brother's lower back just above his ass. 

  
  


Roman screamed something awful, the sound tearing out of him, ripping from his lungs. His brother held steady, he kept it there for what felt like forever but was only just a few seconds, making sure his mark wouldn't be able to fade.

Fifthteen seconds, he pulled away and smiled happily at the sight of the burned flesh.

**_Property of Remus Sanders_ **

He wanted to keep it simple.

  
  


Roman wondered if he was going to die now, he wouldn't mind, he thinks that maybe it would be nice. 

He didn't mean for all this to happen… he didn't realise he was such a bad person but, it really did make sense didn't it? 

It's why he had no friends. It's why his father never loved him. 

The only person who did was Remus…

The other week, when his brother told him he was disappointed in him, it really did shatter his heart.

But this wasn't love, was it?

No.

He had to find a way to leave, he couldn't give up he couldn't. He had been dealing with this for nearly four months now he… he… he had to survive he had to be free… he… he… _he wouldn't give up._

  
  
  
  


After another four months Roman gave up.

He had spent the best part of eight months trapped in basements. 

The first two months were filled with pain, pain Remus had said he was feeling and he wanted Roman to share that pain, because it was his fault. 

The third month there was still pain, but Remus would be kind too, and tell him how much he loved him, how Roman just had to give in, only then would the pain stop. 

By the fourth month his mind was gone. There was less pain when he let go, his brother firm but gentle. 

At the end of that month he gave up.

  
  


"Ree…" the soft broken voice called out.

Remus turned to the boy curled up dirty in the corner. Remus was pleased to find he was almost always small now, and always did what his brother said... His eyes… were almost… _empty_.

"Yes Roman?"

"... were we playing something?"

"Yes but you're losing." Roman pouted, it must have been a big boy game. He asked his brother if it was, Remus smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to keep playing it?" 

Roman thought about it, the small part of his mind screamed at him that he couldn't quit… but it sounded so far away, so lost behind the clouds and fog that seemed to always fill his mind.

Did he want to? Something seemed to leave him when he turned back to his brother.

"I don't want to play this game anymore. I give up."

Remus had his twisted smile on his face for the rest of the day. As he finally allowed his precious baby brother to come out of the basement.

Roman was such a good boy from then on out, with a few tantrums here and there but that was to be expected.

He couldn't stop staring at his brother's face though, especially when he gave him that little cute dimpled smile when his brother was _happy._ He couldn't stop looking in the soft sweet brown eyes.

So beautiful.

So perfect.

  
  
  
  


So empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	22. Toilet check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, forced infantilism,.... using someone as a toilet... Idk how that should be tagged... but yh you read the right BEING USED A TOILET!!
> 
> If your squeamish maybe don't read this chapter... I cant imagine it will be any worse than any of the others... but you know 
> 
> Also from now on everything will be set in the present with an occasional reference to the past or something

_Present day_

* * *

After Remus had given him breakfast he put Roman in the nursery to play for an hour whilst he took an important call in the study.

His brother told him to be a good and quiet boy _or else._

So Roman quietly cuddled up with his plushies on one of the bean bags. Everything hurt and he felt dizzy so it wasn't a surprise when he fell asleep.

He woke to his brother gently stroking his hair with one hand and feeling his diaper with the other. 

"Aww baby, sorry to wake you from your little nap, I thought I'd best check if you need a diaper change but you're all dry."

Remus frowned, Roman swallowed nervously, _was that a bad thing?_

"I'm sorry ReeRee."

Roman's bottom lip wobbled as he looked up at his brother, watching as the frown morphed into an odd look, as if his brother had gotten an idea, then his classic twisted smile was back on his face.

"It's ok baby, I know what might help you. After all it's not _normal_ for a baby like you to have a _dry_ diaper."

His brother gently pulled him off the bean bag then picked him up carrying him to the bathroom. Roman got excited. Was Remus finally letting him use the toilet like a big boy! Would he finally not have to wear these stupid bulky diapers again.

  
  


Remus settled him on the floor, putting him in the heads down ass up position… Roman was less excited now… guess he wouldn't get to use the big boy potty. _~~Sadsadsadsad~~. _

He had his dummy in his mouth still, it was his favourite, red and gold with winnie the pooh on it, he turned his head back to stare innocently, curiously back at his brother. Using Cecily as a pillow/prop. 

"Big brother has to go to the bathroom, then hopefully it will help you go too."

Roman was confused, did his brother think that listening to him pee would help Roman pee? 

But why was he… 

Remus got into a crouched position behind him and pulled the diaper down slightly, before pulling himself out.

Roman felt sick. He hid his face in Cecily's soft fur. Trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

"Good boy Roman." Remus said, pleased with the boy for easily submitting to him, and what he was about to do.

Remus was bursting, he's been holding it in for just over an hour now, but he really wanted to hear how things were getting on with Dee, especially seeing as Virgil had now found out. He had to admit he was quite excited to train the anxious boy, it will be a very fun and interesting experience especially with Dee by his side. But back to the task at hand.

He easily placed two lubed up fingers in his brother's hole, loving the way it clenched around them, the sight of his brother's ass practically _eating up_ his fingers was one of his favourite things to see. Roman was such a dirty little whore.

He replaced his fingers with his dick, gently thrusting till he bottomed out, he grabbed the diaper and pulled it open slightly, just in case, he didn't want any of it to spill on the floor.

His brother's perfect tight ass _squeezed_ just so, and then Remus was pissing.

Roman whimpered at the sensation of warm liquid rushing into him. It felt so weird. His brother had so much piss, it felt like it was non-stop and was surely making his belly bulge a little. He started crying.

It was leaking out of him now, even though his brother was still buried deep and pissing.

Remus moaned, pissing had never felt so good, perhaps he should use his brother as his personal toilet more often. Eventually the stream came to an end, out of curiosity he reached around to place a hand on his brother's belly, groaning as he felt the slight swell he had caused. 

Then he pulled out, quickly yanking up the diaper. Roman whined at the sensation of piss pouring out of his arse, filling up the diaper. He didn't think he could feel any more useless, disgusting and dirty than he did before, but as always his brother proved him wrong. His diaper was soaked. 

How stupid was he thinking he had a chance to be rid of the diapers, getting to use the big boy potty, but no. His brother used _him_ as a toilet instead.

Remus laughed, patting his now soaked backside. 

"I'll change this when you go peepee, and not a moment earlier." He picked him up and carried him to the lounge, instead of putting him on the couch or the floor he walked over to where he had hung up the hanging bouncer, it was placed nearby the stationary rocker, a perfect view of the lounge and the outside.

He was forced to sit in his brother's piss whilst he looked outside, where he wanted to be free, but was banned to go.

Was he being punished because he asked and wouldn't let it go? Probably.

Roman tried so hard to will himself to pee, thought about all things water and the sounds. But nothing worked. He was crying heavily but trying not to make a sound, he didn't want his brother to come back and hit him.

He wished he could lie and tell his brother he went peepee too, but his brother always _knew_ when he was lying. He was reassigned to his fate of gently bouncing and sitting in his brother's piss. 

Remus smiled from the kitchen as he made his brother juice adding the powder to the mix. It would make him pee, but his brother would still have to wait for Remus, he planned on giving him juice then working for another hour.

He was still a little annoyed by his behaviour that morning. The little shit should have known better than to argue or question him. Now he had been downgraded to not only Remus's cum bucket, but his piss bucket now too.

  
  


He walked out of the kitchen and over to his brother, a soft and pleasant smile on his face as he handed over the juice bottle.

"Big brother has to go back to work so not a peep, I'll see be back in an hour ok?" He didn't wait for an answer, heading over to the telly he put on the Disney junior channel then left. The soft smile twisting and darkening as he thought about his brother sitting in _his_ cooling piss. 

_Wonder how Dee got on with Virgil?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in like *checks watch* in 2 days, I panicked when I realised that 'shit I have deadlines in' *checks watch again* four days... that I'm not gonna ever get done so I kind of spiraled badly.... then applied for ec's and brought a nintendo switch where I now play animal crossing and pretend nothing is happening... also I named my island hell 666... because I'm not ok 🤙🏻


	23. The next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced infantilism, implied Rape/non-con, implied physical abuse, emotional manipulation/abuse

Virgil stared with glassy eyes at the ceiling, he hadn't moved off the bed, even when Dee left the room. He could still fill the other's cum leaking out of him.

Dee was right, he was a mess. 

What good is it going to do him going to England where a broken Roman was waiting for him, how was he supposed to help them both?

He closed his eyes, as if he could shut out the negative thoughts. He had to stay positive. 

Roman  _ needed _ him. He was stronger than Dee said he was, he was… well he wasn't a hundred percent  _ fine _ before he meet Dee but he was certainly worse afterwards, Dee said it was because of himself that made him fail at being an adult, but Virgil new it was the snakes words of cruelty that he ever so  _ lovingly  _ whispered into his ear that had made him  _ worse. _

  
  


Dee was loading up the car, whistling a happy-go-lucky tune to himself as he did so. He couldn't deny how excited he was for finally getting to this stage of  _ control  _ in his relationship, not to mention he was excited to see how his friend had been living.

After the final suitcase had been loaded he headed back up to the room, smirking at the sight of his lover still spaced out on the bed. The  _ poor little thing _ had a lot to think about, but Dee was going to have to interrupt his thoughts and get him ready to go.

  
  


Virgil jerked as a hand began stroking along his calf. 

"Come on sweetie, time to get ready for the flight."

_ It's going to be fine,  _ Virgil thought to himself _. Get there, see Roman, find a way to contact Patton and Logan…  _

Perhaps… it wasn't the most  _ solid  _ plan but Virgil felt reassured that Logan and Patton would figure it out. 

He was certain they were working on it right now!

Well he hoped they were.

* * *

  
  


Patton was panicking, after his phone call with Virgil had cut off he had ran straight to Logan's he forgot to tell his parents he was leaving and forgot to tell Logan he was heading over. Part of him felt guilty thinking it rude not to inform the others, but at the end of the day this was an emergency!

He was lucky it was Logan that opened the door.

The pair went up to his room where Patton then explained what just happened. Logan instantly began thinking, grabbing his laptop and began googling the place.

Then began the hard work, he began searching deep for houses that had been sold around the time period Remus had told them he had planned on going to England. 

The only way to get the  _ detailed  _ information he was looking for was by searching the web with less than  _ legal  _ means. Luckily he was prepared for that.

He just hoped his search would yield results.

* * *

  
  


If Roman was more aware of himself, he'd be impressed his tears hadn't dried out yet. 

It had been over an hour since his brother left him in the bouncer.

It wasn't long after his brother gave him his drink and left him that he ended up peeing. 

He didn't call our for his brother though, knowing the older would only be angry with him, he had already fucked up enough today.

Then he ended up dropping Cecily. 

His tears began filling up and falling harder, but he tried very hard to keep his sobs silent.

As silent as hiccuppy sobs could be. The pacifier helped.

When Remus finally did come out of his study, seeing his crying brother trying and failing to reach for his fallen teddy, he finally decided that Roman's punishment was over.

He walked over picking up the toy and then gently cupping his brother's cheeks. He handed the teddy over, smiling as his brother clutched the teddy tightly to his chest, as if scared it would leave him again. 

Wet brown eyes looked widely up at him.

"Did you go peepee?" 

Roman nodded, Remus studied him, making sure the other wasn't lying to him, he wasn't.

"Shall we get you cleaned up?" 

Roman nodded his head excitedly, hands reaching out to his brother.

Remus took him to the downstairs bathroom this time, he had installed a bath in this bathroom as well not long after moving away however it was just a standard size bath, definitely not big enough for two people. But that was fine. He set his brother on top of the toilet lid then began filling up the bath after rolling up his sleeves. Most bath toys were upstairs but there was a few down here, enough for his brother to play with whilst Remus cleaned him. 

He told Roman to stay where he was and  _ not move,  _ he waited till his brother nodded in understanding before leaving the room, going into the nursery to grab the box full of pacifiers, pulling out a plain translucent blue one. He didn't want his brother's deco ones getting ruined in the water.

His brother pouted when he took the Winnie the Pooh one, but otherwise didn't put up much of a fuss. 

He almost did when Remus took Cecily away from him again. 

"Shh Shh Shh, you'll get her back after the bath ok baby, you don't want her getting wet, then she'd have to go in the wash." 

Roman dropped it then, watching as his brother put her on top of the radiator where Remus said she'll be safe.

Remus quickly distracted him with the other toys, cooing as his brother played and giggled, gently splashing the boy making him laugh. Washing all of the pain and sadness from earlier away.

He washed his brother's soft hair, then peppered his face in kisses. Roman was just a giggling mess at this point, a huge roundabout from the crying mess he was not twenty minutes earlier.

He then washed the rest of him. His phone rang just as he finished cleaning him down, he ruffled his brother's hair as he got up then began drying his hands.

He answered the phone. "Dee, how's it going?"

"On the way to the airport now. Virgil is just  _ absolutely _ excited."

Remus snickered as he thought about the other little probably trying to give Dee a run for his money.

"Oh I'm sure he is."

"Have you told Roman yet?"

He looked over at his brother playing innocently with his toys.

"I've been meaning too but have been rather distracted… maybe I should leave it as a surprise." 

"You sure about that?"

He thought of the shock it would bring his brother, he imagined it would make him shut down. He grinned.

"Oh yes, I think it would be swell! He's gonna be so surprised!"

"Well I best get back to Virgil, I just finished changing him, just wait and see how cute he looks." 

"I look forward to it, see you soon."

  
  


He looked back at his brother, thinking of all the fun they would soon be having with the others.

Roman's mind was too fogged up to worry about the twisted smile as they cuddled up on the sofa, humming contently as his brother's hand gently massaged his scalp. 

He was just grateful for the nice reprise. 

He didn't want to feel anymore pain.

He was sure he was gonna brake if he did.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very distracted, so sorry if this is all over the place. Thankfully my ec's were approved, so I've got till June to do all the work. Yay.


	24. The next step pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, forced infantilism, kidnapping

Virgil's thoughts were a mess as he walked through the airport beside Dee, he had been changed into black and purple checkered knitted pants, a black t-shirt with a purple bar on it, he was lucky he got to wear it with his favourite purple and black hoodie that he kept zipped up, though with the trousers it was all just a but much..

He was pissed Dee made him dress basically like a child as they travelled, he might just have to threaten to blow up the airport (he wouldn't but it would mean he'd get taken to the side by security)... speaking of security he wonder whether or not he should go to them for help, would they? Would they be able to help Roman?

It was too risky.

He was gonna have to do this alone. (With Logan and Patton hopefully helping).

  
  


He had never been flying before. He realised he hated it. Taking off had been the worst experience, he felt his stomach leave him behind back on land whilst he flew up to the sky. Dee stroking his leg and whispering soothing words wasn't helping.

When the unfasten seatbelt sign came on he was the only one to keep it on, well he was till Dee took it off for him.

"Put it back on… now!"

"Don't be silly Virge, everything's fine just relax."

"There's nothing fine about _this…_ I can't… _I need to get off this plane!"_

Was he over reacting to flying? Possibly. Was it justified? Oh absolutely, after all flying next to a sociopath?… psychopath? Whatever, either way this was a pretty shitty situation, he just had to remind himself he'll get to see Roman… eventually…

Virgil hoped Roman wasn't so far gone he wouldn't recognise him.

  
  


Dee continued talking, trying to soothe him, he kept touching him too. It was too much.

" _Stop touching me stop touching me stopstopstop."_

  
  


Dee sighed, he honestly should have guessed that Virgil would end up like this, everything happening at once was too overwhelming for him.

"Just look out the window baby."

Virgil glanced out, seeing the country look so tiny from how high up they were. He felt faint.

"Noooo." He moaned softly, not loud enough to disturb the other flyers but loud enough that Dee heard.

Dee handed him a cup of tea, he hadn't been aware of the gentleman passing through with the trolley.

"Drink this, it'll help you sleep through the flight, I'll wake you when we're there."

Virgil scoffed but took the drink, "If the medication the doctors prescribed couldn't help me to sleep what makes you think _this_ will."

Dee didn't answer, just smirked. Virgil drank the drink. Normally he'd be against drinking anything _anyone_ gave him, part of him always thought someone may have poisoned him… especially now. It took everything in him not to throw the hot drink in the elders face.

After drinking the lost drop, he felt himself growing drowsy. He had been poisoned, he knew it.

He couldn't bring himself to care though as the darkness took him.

* * *

  
  


Roman babbled happily to his brother and his toys gathered around him. 

After his bath they had cuddled up to watch some cartoons then Remus took him to the nursery so they could play before dinner.

He didn't really know what he was doing… he was thinking they were probably gonna build a castle. 

He looked around the room, what could be used for building. Maybe he could drape blankets across stuff and move some fairy lights so it wouldn't be dark inside.

He tried standing up when Remus grabbed him, pulling him against his chest, he ended up sat with his legs either side of his, chest to chest.

He stared, looking innocently confused at his brother.

"Ree? We have to build!" 

Remus stared at him fondly, raising an eyebrow.

"You know baby I think you've had a whole conversation in your head."

Remus's smile widened at the cute little 'o' his brother's mouth did when he was shocked.

Then Roman began telling him his plans to make a castle out of blankets and fairy lights, pointing to area's of the room he thought would have the best vantage point. 

He covered Roman's face in kisses that made him giggle, then gently cupping his chin he began softly kissing those lips.

Slowly the kiss deepened, he gently moved them so Roman was lying on the floor with him on top, the others legs wrapped around his waist. 

He pulled back from kissing, smiling down at the flushed boy.

"We'll start making your castle after dinner ok?"

Roman nodded dazed. "Can I sleep in it then?"

Remus just smiled. "We'll see ok?"

He kissed him hungrily one last time before he stood up. Roman looked so adorable. After his bath Remus had put him in his pastel blue hoodie that had a little dinosaur centrepiece that worked well with the diaper he had on that was covered in dinosaurs, he also had on light grey sweatpants but they kept falling down especially since Roman had been crawling around.

Remus left the nursery heading to the kitchen to get dinner ready, aware his baby decided to follow him. He looked over his shoulder to him shuffling along with his teddy in hand, his pacifier hanging from the clip nearly touching the floor.

"Put your paci in baby."

Roman pouted, Remus rolled his eyes, if he took away the pacifier from his brother he'd pout and cry but telling him to use it resulted in the same thing. Sigh, such a silly baby.

Luckily he didn't have to tell his brother off as he did put it in then went back to crawling after him. 

Reaching the kitchen first he began pulling some stuff out the freezer, now that Dee and Virgil were moving here he could begin making Roman a little _smaller_.

His brother's diet consisted of what most children would eat. But Remus thought his brother was too small to eat such big kid food… but it would be mean of him to just change it up like that, tonight he'd give his brother something simple, with a _twist._

...it would be easier for his brother to _realise_ he was too small for big boy food. Then he'd look at Remus with those big eyes, begging him to find a way to _help_ him, because he needed _him._

Remus's smile was twisted as he prepared their meal, listening as his brother finally shuffled in, he put the food in the oven and then went over to help his brother stand, guiding him over to the sink and cleaning his hand.

His brother was so adorable, especially when he leaned on him, trusting him to hold up his weight. He picked him up with one arm, Roman was such a small baby, then went to get him settled in the high chair.

Remus stroked his brother's soft cheek, giving him another kiss. Enjoying the fact his brother no longer fought him or hesitated in kissing back. He always knew he'd let go, and just let himself enjoy it. So precious. 

He pulled away kissing the tip of his nose.

"Do you want some juice?"

"Yes please." His brother responded back, words muffled as he put his pacifier back in his mouth.

Such a small baby indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants his brother to fully rely on him in every way possible.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is meh, I'll try and get back to frequently uploading, my mind is slowly coming back to me now.


	25. Play time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, non-con drug use, forced infantilism, forced starvation

The food his brother put down before him was simple, something plain and standard, normally he didn't care, just grateful his brother fed him. He still remembered going days without.

  
  


But this time was different.

  
  


It hurt. Something about the food dried out his mouth and scratched his throat, he managed to ignore it for the first few bites, but it became too much. 

He put the food down and tried to suppress the coughing fit by drinking some of his juice. 

Then he tried again, taking an even smaller bite, but no it was just as bad.

He frowned. What was wrong? He glanced up at his brother who was eating big boy food with ease. His brother hadn't noticed his struggles… maybe he could play this off as not being that hungry. Even though he was starving.

Remus  _ had _ noticed his brothers struggles, how could he not, Roman was the centre of his world after all.

He watched his brother eye the food with confusion, trying to work out what was wrong with it. Remus hid a smirk, knowing exactly what was  _ wrong  _ with it.

He knew Roman wouldn't question it tonight, probably thinking it was a one of issue, but maybe tomorrow when he'll struggle with breakfast  _ and  _ lunch by dinnertime he'll come crying to him that something was wrong. Those sad empty brown eyes begging him to fix the problem, find a solution, one that Remus would happily provide for  _ his _ brother.

He was looking forward to it. But until then.

"What's wrong Roman?" He asked, looking up in  _ concern  _ at his brother not eating.

Roman shrugged, pushing the food around the plate, he couldn't  _ see _ a problem. "'M not hungry." He mumbled.

"You sure baby?" 

Roman nodded, slowly sipping at his juice as he waited for his brother to finish his meal. 

He was so hungry, but he knew Remus wouldn't let him eat what he was eating, he also didn't want to risk eating  _ baby food.  _ He wouldn't be surprised if his brother downsized his already meager kid food to baby food, how he would survive that he didn't know, he could barely get by the day with what he already had.

  
  


He watched and waited as Remus finished his meal then loaded the dishwasher with his stuff, coming over and grabbing Roman's uneaten food and chucking it away, he came back over to him and placed the back of his hand against his forehead.

"Doesn't feel like you've got a fever… do you feel ill at all?

"No." He mumbled, teeth gently nibbling at the bottle in his mouth. "Feel fine."

He guzzled down the rest of his juice then held out his bottle. "More please." 

Remus smiled fondly, pressed a kiss to his little prince's forehead then went to make him his drink, adding just a little more than the usual amount of powder that had his brother floating away on the clouds of his mind. 

  
  


It had been a long day for him no doubt.

  
  


Roman didn't notice, or simply no longer cared about the extra ingredient being added to his juice. He just began guzzling away at it without a care, enjoying the almost numbing sensation that flowed over him from drinking it. 

  
  


He began humming contentedly as his eyes dropped, barely aware of his grip on the bottle loosening, Remus noticed though.

  
  


He came over to hold the bottle and help his brother drink, when the juice was half way gone he put the bottle to the side and started getting his brother out of the chair. 

  
  


Remus carried him like a toddler out into the living room. 

  
  


"It feels like someone might have gone peepee." Roman blushed, burying his face in his brother's neck. 

  
  


"Was this before or after you drank all that juice?"

  
  


"... before?" It was starting to become a struggle to be aware of when he went, the drugs confusing his sense of time, but he guessed before since he could feel more pressure in his bladder.

  
  


Remus hummed noncommittally, then placed him on the floor of the lounge by the armchair where he usually sat, and then sat down himself.

Roman stared up at him in confusion. "Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't… a-aren't we gonna b-build the castle now?" He asked innocently, fearing that his brother may lash out at him.

"Hmm, it's getting a bit late though, isn't it baby? Not to mention you didn't eat all of your dindin's, you'll probably fall asleep before we even gathered everything we need to put it together."

  
  


He pouted. "B-but y-you-"

A hand firmly gripped his chin, pulling him closer as his brother leaned down.

"Don't whine Roman, we can build your castle tomorrow if you _behave,_ now I'm gonna sit here and read for a bit."

He picked up a book that was balanced on the arm rest that Roman had failed to notice.

Opening the book up Remus proceeded to  _ ignore  _ Roman in favour of continuing this chapter.

Roman pouted, wiggling in his spot, the drug had brought the fluffy clouds back in his mind, but it left him feeling needy, craving attention.

He hated this part of himself. The part that desired his brother's attention, not wanting to be forgotten or left alone.

He whined, rubbing his face against his brother's knee like a cat. 

"Reeeeee~"

Remus didn't even look up from his book.

"Ree, play with me~ please?"

He finally glanced down at his brother's adorable puppy face. He held back a smirk.

"What do you want Roman?"

Roman hesitantly, gently placed his hand on his brother's thighs. His face was flushed and he felt shy, despite the amount of times they've played this game before.

"Anything  _ you _ want Ree."

Remus ran his hand through his brother's hair, no longer holding back the smirk.

With his other hand he undid his trousers and pulled himself out, slowly stroking himself. Roman's face went even redder, he leant forward, almost entranced with the way his brother skillfully pleasured himself.

He licked his brother's fingers when they reached near the tip, without licking his dick. Remus groaned softly and removed his hand, staring intently down at him, the hand in his hair still moving gently, letting him go at his own pace.

For now.

He leant forward further, licking from the base of his brother's cock up to the tip, he repeated this action a few more times before he focused his efforts on his brother's balls.

He licked and sucked till finally he put them in his mouth, his lips hurt from the stretch, drool pooling out of his mouth as he sucked at them.

He looked up as his brother moaned loudly, those dark brown eyes stared back at him, full of hunger and lust.

He pulled back, his face a mess, trails of spit from his brother's ball to his lips were wiped off along his brother's dick as he trailed soft kisses up it.

His tongue swirled around the tip, the hand in his hair tightened its grip, but made no move to force him to go further.

With one final kiss to the tip, he slowly took it in his mouth, barely going down halfway before pulling back. 

He kept up the act of gently suckling the tip, going down a little further and massaging the appendage with his tongue as he went then pulling back till finally-

"Such a little tease." 

Remus growled out, tightly gripping a fistfull of hair and slamming his brothers head down to the base of his cock, not allowing him any time to adjust as he began roughly pounding into that willing mouth.

Roman moaned brokenly, why did he crave this?

  
  


He was rutting against his brother's leg as Remus used his mouth.

  
  


"Such a fucking slut, just a little bitch in heat, getting off by rubbing against master. Fuck Roman you should see yourself, so pathetic and needy-" Roman choked, gagging as the dick hit the back of his throat, tears began pooling in his eyes, drool and spit dribbling from his mouth and his brothers cock. "-you were made for this, to take cock. That's all you're good for. You love it don't you?"

Roman moaned his agreement, the vibrations caused Remus to groan at the sensation, his pace becoming more erratic.

"Of course you do you needy little whore, just wait, got a surprise for you tomorrow. I know a little whore like you is gonna love it." 

Remus grinned twistedly at the thought of waking his brother tomorrow with Dee, one cock in his mouth the other his ass, then maybe they'll double up, both pounding and cumming in that tight ass, he couldn't wait till they had Virgil trained, then Roman would be able to take two in his ass and one in his mouth. 

He could already see the blissed out look on Roman's face as he was used to pleasure three cocks. 

Remus groaned slamming his dick down his brother's throat as he came.

Roman swallowed as much as he could, but he could feel it leaking out of his mouth, his brother always had so much cum.

Remus smirked down at the mess he called brother. "Hopefully you won't be too hungry now."

Roman blushed, he hoped his brother won't replace his food with cum.

"Ree… can I…" his voice, whilst hoarse, somehow managed to sound soft and small.

  
  


"Can you what baby?" Remus grinned down at him cruelly. 

"Please can I cum, please?"

  
  


"Hmmm, not yet baby-" Roman whimpered pitifully but Remus continued as if he hadn't heard him. "If you be a good boy for the rest of the night daddy might let you cum before bed, maybe even use the special toy you like filling your cunt, would you like that baby?"

Roman nodded, feeling humiliated from his own behaviour and his brother's degrading words.

"Good boy, now daddy's gonna finish this book, you can lie down and take a little nap by my feet before bath time ok?"

"Yes…" he mumbled, Remus raised a brow at him.

"Yes daddy, thank you daddy." Roman said louder, curling up by his feet.

Remus smirked, ruffling his brother's hair before leaning back, picking up his book once more. 

"You're welcome my little whore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a mess, and that I'm not updating as frequently, still have so much uni work to do


	26. Travels pt4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, kidnapping, panic attacks

Virgil stared out the car window, eyes following the rain as it trailed down. 

Dee woke him just as they were landing, he was still somewhat groggy as they made their way through the airport. His senses didn't come back to him till half an hour after they started driving.

That was an hour ago. 

Apparently they still had a long way to go. 

The car ride had been silent except for the radio, till now.

"Don't pout Virgil, you'll come to realise that this move was for the best. You'll come to enjoy it here, besides you won't be alone, Roman's here and you two can play together, Remus and I will look after you. The both of you."

Jaw clenching, Virgil continued to stare stubbornly out the window, trying not to give Dee any reaction. 

He jumped when a hand gripped his thigh, squeezing tightly before running up and down  _ soothingly. _

He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. 

  
  


What was happening? His mind could barely keep up with everything, it was barely a few days ago when they found out about Roman. Now here he was, about to join him.

The hand began sliding higher, palming him through his trousers. What should he do? How pissed off would Dee be if he pushed him away?

"Stop…" What was he going to do when they got to wherever it was they were heading? 

Not only would have to fend Dee off but he would have to fend Remus off too! Also how was he supposed to protect Roman  _ from  _ Dee?

  
  


This was bad. This was a bad decision. He wasn't strong enough for this. 

  
  


His chest was tightening as sweat began perspiring across his forehead and down his back, his breathing became shallow and he began to shake as the panic set in.

  
  


He was doomed, as doomed as Roman, he had fucked things up, for the  _ both _ of them.

  
  


_ No, that's not true _ . 

  
  


He had to think  _ logically  _ about this, no doubt Patton and Logan were on the case. Plus being reunited with Roman would mean he could assess how his friend was, hopefully well enough to escape with him when the time came, though he remembered Dee said he wouldn't get to see him right away. 

Also being around Dee and Remus would allow him to keep an eye and an ear out for whatever their plans were for them, or just  _ something.  _

  
  


Something  _ good  _ must surely benefit him from this. 

Hands gently pried his own hands away from his face. 

He didn't realise he had buried his face in them, he also didn't realise they had pulled over somewhere. Till now.

Dee gently tugged him out the front seat, moving him to the back.

His movements gentle but quick, he didn't want Virgil to catch a cold from being in the rain.

He shuffled Virgil in making sure his legs weren't by the door as he then crawled in, he closed the door behind him then settled on top of Virgil.

"Breath baby, come on, it's ok let me take care of you now."

Dee then began guiding his lover's breathing, helping him calm down.

Virgil once more became aware of himself, then froze, feeling the panic build up all over again.

Dee was on top of him. 

  
  


The space in the back of the car (whilst spacey) was far too  _ small  _ for them both, too closed in, crowded. 

Claustrophobia wasn't something Virgil thought he suffered with, but this certainly felt like it.

Dee could see the rising panic once more, and began shushing him, cooing over him, whispering soft words and praises.

Then he began pressing soft kisses all over his face.

A hand gently squeezed at his jaw, forcing him to hold still as those lips were then pressed firmly against his.

A tongue was forcing it's way in his mouth, gently stroking against his, enticing his tongue to respond, forcing _him_ to respond.

He did. 

He was lost right now. His anxieties were overwhelming him, so he let himself get lost in the pleasant sensations of the mouth upon his and the body grinding down into him. 

He whimpered, as he made a few aborted thrust up to the body on top. 

He didn't want this.

Not really.

  
  


He turned his face away. "Dee… please… stop I can't..."

  
  


"Shhshh baby, it's ok, just relax, let me take care of you baby, be a good boy for me."

Virgil whined and began trying to squirm away.

  
  


The hand on his jaw moved to join the other as Dee began pulling his pants and underwear down, before pulling his own down.

Virgil tried pulling himself away, but a sharp slap across his face had him falling back against the seat in shock. 

Dee gave no warning as he thrusted in, placing a hand over the others mouth when he tried to scream. 

"Shhhs, I told you to be a good boy, but no you wanted to be naughty. Naughty boys are punished, Virgil, remember that."

He set a harsh and fast pace. 

"Only good boys get to be treated nicely. If you wanna be a naughty little whore then you'll be treated as such."

Virgil screwed up his eyes from the pain, Dee didn't prep him and the friction was killing him. 

Tears leaked from his eyes, his sobs muffled from the hand over his mouth.

Dee could only stare at the beautiful mess below him.

He slowed down, using one hand to pin both of the others above his head, with his free hand he gripped the others chin forcing Virgil to face him. Bright blue eyes looked into his.

God he was beautiful.

"You're gonna be a good little boy for me now aren't you Virgie, ahhh~ You're so tight around my dick baby it feels so good, I'm gonna cum in you, fuck, do you want that baby? Do you wanna be filled up with my cum?"

  
  


Virgil couldn't respond, it wouldn't have mattered what his response was anyway. Dee only heard and gave what  _ he  _ wanted, regardless of the smaller males wants.

He knew Virgil needed him, needed his support and his love, needed his stability and a firm hand to keep him in place.

Needed Dee to help him survive.

And right now Dee knew Virgil needed his dick filling him up. Fucking his worries away.

Or just reminding him of his place. This is what this fucking was, Virgil needed to learn he wasn't going to get away, that his  _ friends  _ weren't going to be able to save them. 

Virgil was his, in every way possible.

_**Virgil. Was. His**_.

  
  


He bit down hard on the others collarbone as he finally came inside. Virgil cried out brokenly from behind his hand.

He quickly pulled out; he then pulled the middle seats seatbelt down and wrapped it around the smaller male. 

Virgil stared blankly to the side, panting softly, cum leaking from his abused hole.

Dee smiled softly, giving him a quick kiss and one last cheek of the seatbelt to make sure it would remain secure even with his baby lying down.

Then he got back into the front and continued with the drive, just a few hours to go.

  
  


He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was delayed, a lot going on atm, I'm trying to not get lost in my head.  
> Hopefully this wasnt too bad, I kinda rushed it put coz I think it's been days since Iast updated.
> 
> Did everyone see the new sander sides video?


	27. The next step pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Rape/non-con, kidnapping, fear of the dark, forced infantilism, forced feminization

Remus smirked viscously down at the body beneath him. Roman had his chest pressed to the bed with his ass in the air, eyes glazed over in pleasure with drool pouring from his mouth. Fuck did he mention how beautiful he thought his brother was?

  
  


Roman was in a world of pleasure, a vibe was tied to his cock, just under the head. The constant change in the settings had brought him to the edge and back, repeatedly. 

To the edge but not over it, not yet. 

His brother had stretched and fucked him with numerous toys now, he was getting desperate. 

  
  


He tried begging his brother but he didn't seem to have control over his tongue anymore, as it moved sluggishly about in his mouth, his words slurred and barely coherent when he  _ did  _ get them out.

"Ohhhhh Reeee nnnghmm oohhh yeeessss Reeeeee pleeee-" he cut himself off with a high pitched squeal as the vibe was turned up. Another toy was being fucked into his ass now.

If he was more with it perhaps he would be embarrassed by the state he was in whilst his brother remained fully dressed and seemingly unphased by it all.

But he wasn't, he just wanted to be fucked.

"Reeee." He mewled out. "Reeee pleeeease."

Remus finally removed the toy and the vibe from his brother. 

"What do you want baby? Do you want daddy to fuck you? Do you want daddy to fuck you so hard filling you so full with cum."

Roman whined in need. Remus smirked as he pulled his dick out from his trousers.

"Is that what you want baby? To be bred full with my cum?" 

Roman whimpered, nodding his head.

" _ Pleasepleasepleaseplease." _

He thrusted in, so loose yet so tight. 

"Fuck baby you feel so good, daddy's gonna fuck you so good." 

He draped himself over the other, getting as close as he physically could to the smaller male.

Roman's head was against the mattress as he stared off to the side looking but not seeing into the mirror. Remus placed a wet and sloppy kiss to his cheek before licking it, licking up the tears that had stained his brother's face.

He then stared into the mirror too, gently resting his face on top of Roman's, he smiled twistedly at the mirror.

"Fuck baby, look so good, taste so good,  _ feel  _ so good. Did you wanna cum baby?"

His brother nodded.

"Yh you wanna cum around my cock baby, untouched. Getting off only on the feeling of me fucking your pussy so good."

Roman sobbed, it was all so much.

"Fuck this little cunt of yours can really take it, can't it baby? Go on then baby cum for daddy, it won't be the last time you do so tonight."

Roman came with a scream. His brother was right, it wasn't the last time he would cum that night.

* * *

  
  


Remus was whistling to himself as he finished tidying the lounge, it was the last room he needed to tidy. 

Now he just had to wait, his guest would be arriving any minute. 

There was a knock at the door.  _ Speak of the devil. _

Remus could barely contain his excitement as he opened the door coming face to face with a smirking Dee, Virgil asleep in his arms. Now wasn't that a nice sight. 

  
  


He ushered Dee inside, leading him over to the basement.

"How does it feel to finally be  _ free? _ " He asked, smirking at his friend. 

Dee grinned, tightening his hold on the boy in his arms. 

"Good! It's about time. Patton, Logan, even  _ his  _ family were starting to get in the way of things."

  
  


"How has he been?"

"Fighting me, naturally. But he's breaking, like I told you before, I've had a year to get into his head. Playing on his anxieties made him so malleable."

Remus led him over to the corner of the basement, he had recently 'done it up' for his new guest, it was a similar set up for how he kept Roman when he was down here. 

A thin mattress and blanket for him, a dog bowl that will be filled with water every few days. There was even a thick chain in the wall, he had recently renovated that too, the other chain had gotten a bit rusty, and considering this was square one with Virgil he didn't want the younger boy trying to pull it out of the wall. 

He'd only end up getting hurt.

Dee gently lowered Virgil down onto the thin mattress, covering him with the equally thin disney blanket. It was Roman's nightmare before Christmas one, he knew Virgil would love it. 

He wanted Virgil to see how spoilt he would be if he gave in to Dee, and now him.

He'll admit he was excited to share. It would make things even more interesting than what they already were.

He couldn't wait for Virgil to see Roman, he had to plan that meeting accordingly, perhaps seeing Roman being fucked by one of them or just simply playing with his toys would make him realise how much  _ hope  _ for the situation he should have. 

Which is none, Virgil had no hope. Like Roman had no hope. 

And seeing as there were two of them now, Virgil will perhaps realise this a lot quicker.

A click echoed around the room as Dee secured the shackle around Virgil's ankle. 

He gently stroked the smaller males face then stood up, looking over to his friend.

"I think we have much to discuss." He said.

  
  


Remus nodded, smirk still in place. "Shall we go upstairs, have a cup of tea and a little catch up?"

Dee smirked.

  
  


When Virgil would awaken later, he would find himself trapped and alone in the dark. Too afraid to even scream. 

This wasn't what he had signed up for. How long would he have to be here? Tied up and alone? Would Dee just leave him here, would Roman  _ realise  _ he was here? He was assuming they were at Remus' house. After all, where else could this be.

But surely Roman would know right? He'd see Dee and put two and two together right?...

But… did Roman actually know they were together… he… he disappeared before… because… god. 

He was alone.

And he didn't know what to do.

_ Patton, Logan, please! Please hurry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was ok, after the recent sander sides video I had to start another fic - I know I'm a nightmare - it's called Flawless if you guys wanna check it out.


	28. Tea break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Discussions of kidnapping, discussions of forced relationships, discussions of forced infantilism, mentions of forced feminisation.

You wouldn't think that two depraved individuals that had kidnapped people and made them behave like children, forcing them to only rely on their kidnappers for survival would be sat at a table talking pleasantly about things and such whilst drinking tea and eating biscuits. 

The image seemed far too human. Not at all expected from people so disgusting and cruel.

But that was exactly what Dee and Remus were doing. 

Dee smiled and gave his thanks when Remus placed a cup of tea before him, there was a plate of biscuits in the middle of the table for either to help themselves to too. 

Remus sat down opposite him taking a sip of his tea, humming to himself as he relaxed in his chair.

Their eyes meet. 

Their smiles to each other were mirrored in derangement for their shared joy. 

Because finally. They had both gotten what they wanted.

Well more or less. Virgil had to be trained of course, and Dee knew Remus had planned on making Roman  _ smaller. _ It was all a matter of 'where do we begin?' There was a lot to consider now and they had to plan accordingly, they didn't want either of their boys to have a relapse after all. 

  
  


"So what's the plan from here? I'm assuming you already started on sorting out… Roman's diet?" 

  
  


Remus grinned at the thought of his baby brother struggling with his dinner.

"Yeah that's right, yesterday I gave him his  _ special _ dinner, he wasn't able to eat it. So I'll do the same for his breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow then by the time he has his dinner tomorrow he'll probably have a breakdown, I'm counting on the fact you being there will through his mentality and emotional state out the window."

Dee raised an eyebrow. "You think he'll be hysterical seeing me?"

"You're the guy that replaced him, tomorrow will be a weird day for him. Especially after being woken up in such a way."

Dee looked at him curiously. "In what way is he being woken up?"

  
  


Remus grinned sadistically. "I'll explain before we go up to see him. For now let's plan how we will handle Virgil… you said he told Patton where we are?"

  
  


"He told Patton we're in Dorset, there's no way they'd be able to figure out exactly  _ where _ we are though."

  
  


Remus looked off to the side thinking to himself. "I'll know if they end up looking to close… for now we need to break Virgil's hope, he needs to realise that no one will be able to find him, that he'll end up like Roman… we need to show him that's not a bad thing." 

"When shall we let them meet?"

"We give him a week down there, checking up on him and how he is coping, no doubt the darkness and silence of the basement will feed into his anxieties, we just have to show that his flight or fight response won't work here, and that it will be in his best interest to let go. Seeing Roman submitting to us will help solidify this fact."

"That brings us to the matter of what to do when they do meet again. We obviously need to have Roman submitting to one of us in some way and enjoying it so Virgil realises he'll benefit from all of this too."

Remus gave him another smirk. "I'll carry him up here and you can be fucking Roman over the sofa or something, the little whore will certainly enjoy it, and it will give Virgil a lot to think about."

Remus began cackling. Dee smirked at the thought of Virgil watching on as he fucked his friend. Would Virgil get jealous of Dee's attention being on someone else? Maybe he'd want Remus to spoil him too? Either way both boys will have to learn to share. 

  
  


"I'm sure they'll both be  _ happy  _ to see each other." Dee said.

  
  


"Speaking of seeing each other." Remus checked the time, 5am, how time flies when you're having fun.

"It's a few hours earlier than when I would wake him but shall we go up and see Roman? This is how we'll wake him."

* * *

  
  
  
  


Roman often dreamed of himself as a prince facing a dragon, these dreams used to be rare, occurring once in a blue moon, he'd often forget he had it, but then when he'd have it again he'd remember he had it before, it was kind of weird like that. But it  _ had  _ always been the same, he would face off with the beast and win, then he'd celebrate with his friends for his victory. 

But for the past year the dragon dream was frequent, not exactly every night but pretty much most nights. Except now he could never defeat it.

He'd get so close only for something to go wrong. Then he would be trapped; caught in the sharp clutches of the evil witch dragon as it cackled at him (not unlike how Remus cackles at him) mocking his efforts to defeat him and laughing at his attempts to escape. 

The dragon would remind him that he will never be free, that Roman now belonged to it. The creature would then cackle more and huff smoke at him. 

If Roman hadn't woken by then the dragon would then go on to destroy towns and the people within them, the people always looked like his old friends…

He didn't know how his subconscious knew what skin being charred looked like but the sight of his friend's flesh bubbling and burning away would wake him up. 

  
  


Sometimes the dragon would fly him away.

  
  


Take him to its lair, throwing him amongst the treasure, Roman would pray the creature would fly away and leave him be. But it never did.

It stayed and watched him like a hawk… some nights it would try messing with him. Licking him all over trying to get a reaction… some nights it took the form of a human and had its way with him… it would shock no one to learn that the human form of the dragon looked just like his brother. 

Roman was having such a dream now. 

After the emotional events of the day, it was no surprise that Roman was Basically passed out after the third time his brother made him cum. Though Remus did tell him he wasn't  _ finished _ with him yet so during this time, Roman dreamt of the dragon. It quickly beat him and took it back to his lair and fucked him within an inch of his life. 

Its words and his brothers voice ringing through his ears as it told him what a good little cum slut he was, how had the perfect pussy for fucking and so on. 

When the dragon finally let him be he felt himself coming to, the sound of his bedroom door closing as his brother left finally pushed him awake. 

There was just no escape from it all. His brother haunts his dreams  _ and  _ his waking hours. 

He thought he was over this by now, it was easier, safter, to submit to his brother… but why did his mind have to torture him so for it?

He wasn't awake for long before he started feeling heavy with sleep again, he just prayed he wouldn't have another dream.

  
  


Thankfully he didn't, he dreamt he was floating somewhere, the water of the place was so clear, that the reflection of the night sky could of just been the night sky… but he was floating in it so he supposed it wasn't. For the first time in a long time Roman almost had a sense of calmness with himself.

  
  
  


Unfortunately it was swiftly broken when a hand began stroking through his hair as a voice gently called out his name. Surely it wasn't time for him to get up yet? This was the nicest dream he has had in a long time. But sadly it was too late and there was nothing he could do to stop it from fading.

  
  


He blinked a few times then yawned. Listening as his brother cooed at how adorable he looked as someone agreed.

_ Wait… what? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 days wow. I'm sorry. My brain kind of died. I'll try and be better now.


	29. Good Morning Sunshine pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, forced threesome, forced infantilism, forced feminisation

_Wait… what?_

  
  


Roman rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepy haze. 

His brother stood over him, grinning, one hand gently stroking through his hair, the other hand by his side. 

Someone was stroking his ankle.

  
  


Slowly, hesitantly, he looked down to the end of the bed. A man stared back, smirking at him. He knew this man, his face was so familiar through the haze of the clouds…

"Dee?" He questioned, his voice small and confused.

"That's right little one, did you miss me?" Dee cooed back, not really expecting a response. 

  
  


Roman looked up at his brother in confusion, wondering if the terror he felt inside showed on his face.

"Dee is going to be staying with us for awhile Roro, during this time you're gonna treat him exactly the same way you treat me ok? You have to listen and obey what he says like you would for me." 

  
  


Both Dee and Remus could barely contain themselves when they saw the range of emotions flicker over Roman's face suddenly _die_. 

"Yes Ree." Roman responded back softly. 

This was his worst nightmare.

  
  


He couldn't stand Dee… especially when he took Virgil from him when _he_ was going to be the one too - Virgil?!

His eyes flickered between the two as he began biting anxiously at the edge of his duvet cover.

"I-is… Virgil he-ere?" He asked, stuttering as his nerves got the better of him.

Remus gently pulled the duvet away from his brother's mouth as Dee responded.

"He is _here_ but you won't be able to see him for a couple of days, for both of your safety's you see. Virgil's a little… _dazed_ by all this, and needs a little time to adjust, and since he's a bit bigger than you little one we thought it best to keep him separate for now."

Dee offered him a soft reassuring smile that left what felt like iron spikes in his tummy. 

That didn't sound good, in fact it sounds like Virgil was going through what he had already been through, but he didn't know what he could do to help when he couldn't even help himself… and now there were two crazy people to fight against.

He'll just have to wait till he can see Virgil and get a read on how he is.

  
  
  


Roman wanted to laugh at himself at the thought, as if being able to see his friend would spring him back into action, he was too broken now. 

Hell he struggled to walk around at the best of times. What was he meant to do when the time came?

Remus gave Dee a look and then Dee removed the duvet off of him… 

  
  


Roman froze as Dee knelt on the bed and reached for his diaper. He was about to jerk away when his brother brought a hand to his face forcing him to look at him.

"Come on now baby, what did I just say? Be good for Dee now ok?"

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

  
  


The hand felt around the bottom of his diaper.

"Looks like someone went weewee." Dee cooed.

  
  


Roman felt mortified, it was one thing when a crazy brother did it, it was a whole 'nother thing when _someone_ _else_ did it!

Remus laughed, looking over at his friend with mirth filled eyes.

"Roman has a lot of _accidents,_ he drinks a lot of juice you know. I normally try and change him about roughly five times or so a day."

Dee nodded in understanding. "You'll have to show me how it's done so I'll be able to help with that." 

Remus grinned. "Of course."

Dee then went about removing the soild diaper. 

Roman promised himself he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't.

Remus then adjusted his position. Pulling his already half hard dick from his trousers. Sneering down at his brother's stressed out face.

"You wanted this so badly last night baby didn't you? No point acting all shy about it now." Remus said as he began stroking himself.

  
  


Roman whimpered, this isn't what he wanted to wake up to in the morning. 

His brother stroking his dick in front of his face whilst his brother's 'bestie' also pulled his own dick out to stroke. 

Roman noticed he was a little longer than Remus, but not as thick.

  
  


"Are you gonna be a good boy Ro?" His brother asked.

  
  


Did he really have a choice?

He nodded his head; biting back a whimper.

  
  


Remus smirked as he grabbed his brothers head forcing him to take his dick all the way down to the base.

At the same time Dee took hold of one of his legs, as he shuffled closer, he then removed the plug his brother had put in just a few hours before.

Dee watched hungrily as cum leaked from the abused little hole, then he surged forward, pushing his dick in as far as possible with barely any resistance. 

The smaller male was so loose around him, yet so tight.

Dee moaned at the sensation. "What a perfect little cunt you've got Roman, so wet and tight for me."

  
  


Roman could only gag and whimper around the cock that was thrusting at a fast pace in and out of his mouth. 

Remus laughed breathily. "You should try his mouth next time Dee. He has such a naughty tongue."

The two laughed as they fucked into Roman's holes at their own paces, neither syncing, they wanted to make sure the smaller one would remember this for the rest of that day. 

Both boys were panting messes, teasing each other and the smaller male, and all Roman could do was take it.

He whimpered pitifully, crying shamelessly now.

What was the point in holding them back when his brother was just going to choke them out of him anyway.

He wished he could say he wasn't enjoying it.

But that would be a lie. His own dick red and throbbing, bouncing against his tummy would prove him a liar.

  
  


"Are you enjoying being fucked from both ends little brother? Fuck, you are aren't you? Look at your little swollen clit~ you're just begging for attention aren't you. Such a fucking whore, you're so pathetic Roman."

His brother said mockingly. He must definitely be a mind reader.

"He's been such a good boy for us Ree, maybe we should reward him?"

Dee chimed in, smirking at his friend. Remus nodded back.

"Since it's so early and he has been so so sooo good for us… sure, why not."

Not a moment later Dee's hand wrapped around his neglected member, quickly pumping him in time with his own thrusts.

It wasn't long till he was cumming all over Dee's fist, practically screaming around the cock in his mouth.

Both Dee and Remus moaned.

Dee moaning because the other clenched down around him as he came causing him to cum deep inside as well.

Remus moaned at the vibrations from his brothers scream around his cock causing him to cum too.

Roman gagged and did his best to swallow it all down.

Then both pulled out of him and moved away. He whimpered pitifully as he fell boneless to the bed below him, his eyes drifting shut.

Dee and Remus panted as they looked at each other grinning, quickly tidying and putting themselves away. 

"Would you mind grabbing him whilst I run us all a bath?"

"Sure thing."

  
  


Arms were suddenly underneath him, picking him up like he weighed nothing and cradling him to a chest. 

He blinked tiredly up at the other, not liking the way Dee smirked at him, but at this point he was honestly too tired and weak to care. 

He had just been fucked by this guy, Roman knew he had no chance on stopping Dee doing or getting what he wants. 

Part of him felt despair knowing he had to deal with both Remus _and_ Dee for a wholw week alone! 

The other part felt guilty wishing Virgil was there now.

He wished he wasn't but at the same time knowing the other would be here anyway he wished he would be here _now._

It was all just to complicated for him to feel and think about, so he just let himself drift away in his new captors arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shuffles around guilty* here have another chapter, two in one day! Just like old times


	30. Good Morning Sunshine pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced infantilism, forced baths, mentions of being on the not so good side of the internet

Patton paced the room nervously, unable to sit still as his mind thought of all the horrible things that could be happening to his friends at that very moment. 

Though what was happening was worse than he could imagine. 

Patton hadn't slept a wink after Virgil's call no matter how much Logan tried to persuade him too.

Logan wasn't faring any better as he scoured the internet doing god knows what, Patton was sure none of it was legal but as the saying goes, desperate times calls for desperate measures. 

And these were desperate times.

After rushing to Logan's they both quickly came to the conclusion that Patton should ring his parents, he had forgotten that they weren't actually at home but were currently away visiting his father's family for an event that luckily none of the 'younger' family members had to attend to.

But after explaining that Dee had left for England his parents had interrupted him, joyfully exclaiming that "they know!". Both had been so overjoyed to find that their somewhat distant son had found his place in the world, and were more than _proud_ of him.

Patton had tried to explain that Dee had _kidnapped Virgil_ but his parents told him not to be silly and that they knew Virgil was his friend first but he couldn't stand in the way of _love._

  
  


So that meant his parents were out… 

Both Patton and Logan were too weary to face Virgil's family. No doubt Dee had lied to them too, and without any proof there's no way they'd believe them when they say there's son is in danger.

  
  


So Logan had resorted to what some would say as a 'less than stella' approach to tracking them down.

  
  


He started by looking at homes purchased within the time frame Remus had told them that they were moving, then he had to factor in location, they already had Dorset, but where abouts, obviously one of the less populated areas bordering on secluded. Unfortunately no one, not even Roman, ever knew what job Remus had (except Dee but he had never shared that information either) so the price range was an unknown, which didn't help with narrowing it down. 

He had a list of the properties that were sold during that time frame in the more secluded areas of Dorset… there was surprising a lot, it just meant he had to be careful for this next part.

"Lo… anything?"

  
  


Logan looked up to see his anxiously pacing boyfriend had, finally, stopped pacing.

"I've narrowed down… a few places, now I just need to get into a few systems to require the… personal information."

Patton began anxiously pacing again, biting at his cardigan sleeves that he kept around his neck. 

"Oh Logan that's bad isn't it? Like illegal bad?"

"It'll be fine Patton, I have ways to hack through any system without leaving a trace. Unfortunately we don't have many options."

Patton nodded, but he wasn't paying attention, how did everything fall apart so fast?

Logan sighed, wanting nothing more than to comfort his upset boyfriend, but with their friends safety at stake he had to prioritize the search first.

"Patton please try and rest… this may take awhile."

Patton sighed and collapsed on the bed, turning his gaze to face out the window.

He really hoped the others were ok.

* * *

  
  
  


Roman blinked open his eyes as he was lowered into the water by Dee, his brother, who was already in the bath, reached out and took him from Dee, pulling him against his chest. 

A hand was in front of his face then; the blue translucent paci being offered to him. He blinked tiredly at it before leaning forward to put it in his mouth.

Dee chuckled at the baby-like action and gently ruffled Roman's hair before he too got in the tub. 

Roman tried not to think too hard about being in the bath with the both of them. For once he was grateful that his brother gave him toys for bath time, they worked as a good distraction… 

Or they did. When they were little action figures and toy boats. 

Now however...

  
  
  


Remus finished tipping the new toys he got for _Roman's_ bath time into the bath, it was a mix of light pastel coloured animals, blocks and foam letters. Perfect for babies at bath time.

Roman felt paralyzed as he stared at the new toys.

He felt thrown off.

He could already feel the tears building up and he was sure it wasn't even nine yet but he was already so done with his day.

If Dee turning up and fucking him hadn't been bad enough but now he knew his fears were true his brother was trying to make him into even more of a baby! And crying about it will only surely make it worse, but apparently that wasn't gonna stop him.

  
  


Remus began to gently stroke up and down his brother's spine as he began shaking. He tried to hold back a smirk and his laughter, he knew his brother would break down but so soon? 

_Just wait and see how the rest of your day will go first Ro._

Dee held back a smirk of his own and forced a soft smile on his face instead, he gently cupped the side of Roman's face, stroking his thumb over his cheek bone.

  
  


"Don't be sad little one, don't you like the new toys your big brother got for you?"

  
  


Roman only whimpered, there was nothing he could think of to say that wouldn't wind up with him being in pain.

Because no he didn't like them, and he didn't like what they implied. 

"W-where is t-t-the p-pirate ship?" He asked, voice soft and trembling, afraid that speaking out will cause him pain, but he didn't know what else to say and saying nothing would also end in pain. 

"Oh Ro, I realised how you're a little too small to play with that, you might get hurt, I might let you play with it again in the future."

Roman bit back the sobs that were crawling up his throat, but he couldn't hold back the tears.

"B-but - but I…" 

"Shh shh, come on Roman behave, I think you'll like these new toys if you give them a chance. Why don't you try playing with them baby?" His brother said, continuing to run a hand soothingly up and down his back.

  
  


Hand shaking he reached out and grabbed one of the animals, a pastel pink Lion, it reminded him of Steven Universe so that was one good thing about this.

He turned the toy over in his hand, there was nothing special about it, I was just a solid block of plastic, though it did feel heavy. He squeezed it and watched as water began pouring out from the little pin holes underneath it.

"Well done Roman! Such a clever boy, aren't you." Dee cooed, his tone one of false pride, as if talking to an infant. 

Roman felt sick. 

  
  


Remus picked up another one of the animal toys bringing it over his brothers head and squeezing. 

Roman scrunched his eyes closed as the water dripped on him, he couldn't help but giggle at the feeling.

God how he hated himself. He wondered how much of his actions and behaviour was his own, and how much of it was actually because of the drugs and his brother's manipulation of him through the trauma… 

Though he was starting to think it was just all on him. 

He was so tired.

It was hard to keep caring.

  
  


Both Dee and Remus cooed at how cute Roman was being, he had a cute giggle. 

Remus repeated the action a few times of using the toys to pour water over his giggling brother. 

Eventually his giggles trailed off as he yawned. The early start to the day after falling asleep late was getting to him not to mention the emotional distress he was going through.

His eyes blinked close as he unawaredly lent back against his brother as he began drifting off. 

But Remus gently shook him. "No falling asleep in the bath baby, let's get you cleaned up then we can go watch some cartoons." 

Both Dee and Remus began cleaning him down. Roman ignored the tightness in his chest at having so much attention. 

  
  


He didn't know if he hated it or loved it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I really want noodles but can't get noodles and this upsets me greatly. 
> 
> I was meant to get this chapter written and uploaded yesterday but my eye kinda fucked its self up, but it's a bit better today..
> 
> So yay... hope this chapter was ok.


	31. Good Morning Sunshine pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced infantilism, slight spanking.
> 
> I dont think there is much to warn about this chapter

As Roman was placed down on the changing table, Remus gestured Dee over and began pointing out various things needed when changing/putting on the diapers.

  
  


"I'll let you do it and just guide you." Remus said moving to stand by Roman's head, running a hand through his baby's hair.

  
  


Roman felt incredibly weak and exposed as Dee put the diaper on him, nodding and following along to Remus's instructions.

Really, he should have been used to the humiliation by now.

Dee gave him a soft pat on his tummy when he was done.

  
  


"Right I'm gonna go make some breakfast, think you can get him dressed Dee?"

  
  


Dee smirked. "Of course."

  
  
  


For the first time in over a year Roman was left alone with someone that wasn't his brother. 

You'd think maybe he'd be happy about that, instead he started crying calling out for his brother. He said it before he'll say it again, he was pathetic.

  
  


And absolutely terrified of Dee.

  
  


Dee scooped the little up and began bouncing him lightly.

"Shh little one shh, we'll follow your brother soon, but first we need to get you dressed don't we." Dee said gently with a smile.

  
  


After the bath both Remus and Dee had gotten dressed after putting Roman down in his bedroom, Remus had given him his colouring books whilst he waited. It didn't take long till they were both back. 

But then they had a rather long conversation with each other all the while Remus had held a slowly freezing Roman; still naked covered only by the towel, water dripping from his hair. He had started whining and trying to squirm from his brother's hold, but a swift slap to his backside stopped him. He had whimpered and mumbled about being cold. 

That's when Remus passed him over to Dee, and here he was now.

  
  


Frowning at the clothes Dee had picked out for him. A soft green jumper with a simple drawn flower on it, and a pair of white sweatpants. 

Pretty standard. Nothing should be wrong with them, he'd warn them before. But he wasn't feeling ok. 

This whole thing with Dee had really gotten to him.

  
  


So when Dee tried to dress him Roman struggled and tried to get away. 

"Nooo!" He cried out, trying - but unsuccessfully - to get away from Dee.

  
  


The elder sighed as he put the jumper on over the struggling little, not at all surprised by the disobedient behaviour. Both himself and Remus would have been shocked if Roman just  _ accepted _ him right from the get go. 

No this was another reason why they didn't want Virgil and Roman to meet right away, if Roman kept trying to fight him then it would only encourage the bad behaviour in Virgil to fight him and Remus too. 

Seeing Roman fight him may give Virgil hope, hope that his friend can be 'saved', hope that they can get out of this.

They didn't have any hope.

  
  


It would be better for them to realise that right away, so he was going to be spending quite a bit of time with Roman. He'll still be seeing his Virgil, in fact he'll go down after breakfast to see how he is, but Remus will soon take over with him, they wanted both boys to get used to having  _ two caregivers  _ after all. 

It will take some time for Virgil to get used to it all though, he'll probably need their attention the most.

  
  


Luckily he knew it won't take long for Roman to break, to submit to him. 

He and Remus will have to make sure to shower their baby with love when they can, especially since they will be spending a lot of their time and attention on Virgil, they didn't want Roman to be too upset with the lack of attention.

But it wasn't like they'd be able to explain it to him, Roman was too little and dumb to understand.

  
  


Roman twisted in the others grasp, managing to temporarily free himself and began crawling away, for once not caring about the cold ground against his bare legs.

Dee let out another sigh, grabbed the boys ankles and pulled him back. 

Roman ended up losing his balance so his front half fell to the floor as he was dragged back, it didn't stop him from trying to military crawl away.

Dee slapped him twice on the back of the thighs causing him to cry out, his attempts to get away finally stopping.

Dee then pulled the boy up and pulled him close, he was already knelt on the floor as he tried to get Roman dressed to make it easier for him.

He gripped the boy's chin and forced him to look in his mismatched eyes as he frowned at him.

  
  


"Roman, you need to get dressed, you said you were cold earlier and playing up isn't going to help you. If you keep this up there will be consequences, understand?"

Roman nodded slowly, but he too didn't stop frowning, and merely glowered at Dee as the elder put pants on him.

Dee sighed once more,  _ well no one said this would be easy. _

* * *

  
  


The sound of his brother crying and calling out for him pulled at the heartstrings he thought had snapped years ago. It took all of his willpower not to go back and take his brother back in his arms.

  
  


Instead he focused on how far they had come, it wasn't that long ago his brother was trying to run away from him, trying to escape his love, now look at him. Roman would often cry if he left him alone in a room for too long. 

It filled his heart with joy.

  
  


He knew Roman would warm up to Dee before the week was out, especially once he becomes smaller. Then it was just a matter of focusing on Virgil. 

Now that was something fun to look forward too. 

He had to admit he almost missed the beginning months with Roman, missed that fire and defiance, missed watching as those things slowly died till there was nothing left but an empty void. A void to be filled with his love, and now Dee's love, and then the same will be done for Virgil.

  
  


Though Virgil should consider himself lucky, he'll have a friend with him, Roman had to go through this alone.

  
  


Of course there were pros and cons to this. Pros being that seeing Roman small and helpless not standing up against his two elders but submitting to them and being  _ happy  _ about it would throw Virgil, leaving him confused and exposed to Dee's and his whims.

When they hang out and play Roman will probably drag Virgil into his imagination (something Roman always had was a powerful imagination), Virgil won't be able to help himself, he'll end up falling into that rabbit hole with Roman, slipping into that little space more naturally.

Of course the cons of this would be that Roman's baby-like tendencies would fill Virgil with determination to get the pair out of there. He'd see Roman  _ broken  _ and make it his soul purpose to help  _ fix  _ him, help him. 

Remus knew from Dee that Virgil was stubborn at the best of times, his flight or fight reaction will only make this worse. 

And that can prove to be an issue.

  
  


That's why he agreed to be more involved from the get go, he needed to show Virgil who was in charge as soon as he could, he had a week to break him down, of course it would take much longer before he actually submitted. But now he needed Virgil to fear him, fear him so much he was too paralysed to escape or fight back.

  
  


He hummed happily as he entered the kitchen. 

It didn't matter either way. 

They had all the time in the world, and he always got what he wanted.

  
  


Virgil had no hope for escape, none at all.

  
  
  
  
  


Unfortunately for Remus, he had left his phone upstairs, so he missed his notification about someone having possible access to one of his email accounts.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this chapter you are filled with determination


	32. Good Morning Sunshine pt4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse, forced infantilism, forced starvation

"Yes yes yes yes!" Logan exclaimed softly, so as not to disturb his sleeping partner. 

Finally he found something, something concrete. He just had to be quick about this now. 

It didn't take him too long to find the information he was looking for once he was in. 

And yes, there, an address. He quickly scribbled it out on paper then began erasing his digital footsteps, making sure to leave nothing behind. But he knew better than to assume that Remus wouldn't find out about his presence there.

He then looked up the address.

Blandford, Dorset, quite a big house in the middle of nowhere. Yes that seemed to fit the bill. 

He began looking up how much tickets to fly there would be when Patton woke back up with a groan.

"Lo?" He questioned softly, confused about why the other was awake, before the memories came back. He sat up quickly.

And fell back just as quickly, his head spinning.

"Wooah." 

"Easy there love, I have some good news."

"You found them?!"

"It would seem so, I'm looking at tickets now… but before we book anything I think we need to come up with a solid plan, and then a back up plan."

  
  


"Actually I already have an idea." 

* * *

  
  
  
  


After his failed escape attempts to get away from Dee, Roman quickly tired out.

He hated himself a little more when Dee picked him up to walk downstairs and he ended up almost falling asleep cuddled up on him. 

The hand gently rubbing up and down his back wasn't helping. 

He whined softly but Dee merely hushed him and gently bounced him. 

His brother was setting down their breakfast when they came into the kitchen. 

"Ree!" He cried out, trying to reach out to his brother in the hope's the other would help get him out of Dee's hold. 

But his brother merely laughed and undid the high chair for Dee to put him in.

Dee ruffled his hair before grabbing a paper plate with plain crackers on them and a bottle of water.

"Right I'm gonna head down I'll see you in a bit." 

Remus nodded and smiled. "Good luck down there."

Then Dee was gone. Roman sighed with relief. But then Remus slapped him across the face. It wasn't _too hard_ but it did hurt. 

He looked up at his brother in betrayal as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't give me that look Roman, I told you to behave for Dee and to treat him the same way you do me. I heard you up there playing him up."

Roman whimpered. " 'm sorry." 

"You will be if you keep it up." His brother warned before turning away. 

Walking over to grab his brother's breakfast, it was just cut up toast and jam, he figured there was no point going all out seeing as Roman would probably only manage three bites max.

He sat in the chair by his brother and began to drink his coffee. He had already had his breakfast whilst he waited. He was annoyed to realise he had left his phone upstairs, but until he put his brother down for a nap he figured he may as well leave it for now.

  
  


His brother only managed one bite before he was gagging and coughing it up.

  
  


Roman felt even worse now. What the hell was happening? Why couldn't he eat his food? 

He began bawling his eyes out. 

"Oh baby what's wrong now? Aren't you hungry? Do you feel sick?"

Roman didn't respond, just continued to cry. 

Remus reached over to wipe away the tears, gently stroking his brother's cheek, enjoying it when Roman lent into his touch.

"Oh my poor baby, do you wanna try another bite."

Roman shook his head no.

"How about some juice and then a nap?"

Roman hesitated for a moment before nodding. 

Getting up to make Roman's drink, he smirked to himself when he had his back to his brother.

His stupid little baby was breaking even more, and it was beautiful, he couldn't wait to see him give up even more. 

He walked back over and then held the bottle for his brother, stroking through his hair whilst he helped his brother drink, subtly preparing him for when it would be time for his brother to be bottle fed.

After he went into the nursery, and settled Roman into the crib. 

He gently ran his hand through his brothers hair and smiled down at him.

"Try and nap baby ok? Hopefully you feel better at lunch time, I'll see you later sunshine."

  
  


Slowly Roman finally drifted away. 

Grinning madly Remus made his way down to the basement.

  
  


* * *

Virgil had been awake for only an hour or so, and he didn't know whether to be grateful or terrified that he was alone in the dark. So he settled on being both.

He had no idea how long he was out for and he had no idea what time of day it was. All he could do was wait.

  
  
  


Then he heard the sound of a door opening close by, it seems he didn't have to wait for long.

He squinted towards the sound of footsteps barely making out a silhouette in the darkness. But he could guess who it was.

  
  


When the figure reached the bottom they flipped a switch. Virgil flinched and hissed as the room lit up burning his eyes.

Dee smirked at him as he walked over.

"Good morning sunshine, you feeling hungry, I have breakfast."

  
  


Ahh so it was morning. 

Virgil looked at the plate and frowned, six pieces of plain crackers… seriously? At least they were still letting him drink water. 

  
  
  


Then dee poured the water into a dog bowl and smiled at him, as if what he did was a perfectly normal thing to do.

Dee then crouched down beside him.

"How are you feeling baby?"

His arse hurt, his head hurt, in fact his _everything_ _hurt_. 

He just glared in response. 

Dee let out a put upon sigh. "Come now Virgil, please _don't_ make it easy for yourself."

  
  


Virgil continued to glare and remain silent.

"Fine, we'll talk after you've eaten your breakfast."

Quick as he could he snatched the paper plate and tossed it, it surprisingly went some distance across the room, bits of crackers flying everywhere.

Dee let out another sigh.

  
  


"So this is how it's going to be is it."

Virgil glared. 

  
  


He may be trapped but he wasn't going to make it easy for the fuckers.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.. I only just realised I've passed 30 chapters... this is the longest story I've written in such a short amount of time... for some reason my brain has exploded with all this Roman angst ideas. So if you like those then feel free to check out
> 
> •It's alright  
> •Anything is possible, because right now, I'm alive  
> •A hard-knock life  
> •Flawless
> 
> And keep an eye out for more coz my brain just wont stop *finger guns out of the room*


	33. Bonding session pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied Rape/non-con, implied non-con drug use, forced infantilism
> 
> Let me know if I have missed any warnings

The sound of the basement door opening and closing again filled him with worry, the slow smirk spreading across Dee's face as someone walked down the steps didn't help.

  
  


It had been a year since he last saw Remus and found not much had changed, he was still the creepy looking douchebag Virgil always thought he was. How this dick was related to someone as sweet as Roman he'll never know. 

  
  


Remus approached the pair with a grin. "Hello Virgil, it's been a while." He purred, eyeing the younger teen with hunger. 

Oh he was so excited to start breaking this brat, all the possible things he could try out and do, he knew he would have to use the big guns on him as unlike his brother Virgil could be extremely stubborn and resistant (honestly so could his brother but he knew all the little things that could easily break him, Virgil was something  _ new and unknown). _

"Aren't you going to say hello to Remus?" Dee asked sternly.

  
  


But Virgil remained tight lipped and only glared at the pair. 

  
  


Remus sighed. "Oh dear, it's gonna be one of those days today it seems." He said in a tone that suggested he was having a difficult day, but his face said he was enjoying every second.

  
  


Dee nodded. "That seems to be the case, he's already had a tantrum, he took the plate and threw it. I guess he didn't want crackers."

Remus laughed heartily. "Oh boy now does that take me back! Roman did the same thing, when we first started this, he's a lot better with accepting what I give him now. Speaking of, I've put him down for his morning nap, hopefully he won't wake before lunch time, but if he does, would you mind giving him his mid morning snack."

  
  


Dee smiled. "Of course, I'd just love to spend more time with Roman, I'm sure by the end of the day he would have warmed up to me more."

  
  


Virgil scoffed. He hoped Roman would give Dee hell… if he still could. What if Roman was too far gone that he did instantly submit to Dee, and all this talk was just because Roman was a little nervous, and that by spending more time with Dee he'd open up… but he really hoped that wasn't the case, he hoped Roman absolutely hated Dee and was at least trying to rebel. Even just a little.

  
  


Remus's eyes snapped onto him, that ever manic grin still in place. "Oh that would be nice, you have a bonding day with my Roro, and I'll have a  _ bonding _ day with your little Virgey."

  
  


Ok he would be a liar if he didn't say that  _ that _ made him nervous. 

A whole day with this psycho… it surely wouldn't end well for him. But at least he was prepared for that. He knew there would be pain. But he just couldn't submit.

"Oh wouldn't it be  _ fun _ if we could play with him the same way we played with Roman this morning." Remus said looking over at Dee.

Dee chuckled.

"Now that was a fun session, even nervous little Roman ended up enjoying it." His eyes darkened as he smiled down at Virgil.

"I bet you would enjoy that wouldn't you Virge, if we did to you what we did to Roman to wake him up. Gently stroke your hair and coax you awake, gently pet you down before putting one of our dicks in your mouth the other filling your tight little hole. Would you moan and whine as loudly as he did? Would you cry just as prettily? He was so hard and just begging for attention, and when we gave him what he wanted he became all boneless and relaxed, then we all had a little bath together whilst he played with his toys." Dee laughed once more at the look of horror on Virgil's face. 

"You know I think you would enjoy being used like that… or maybe next time you'd want to join in, be the one to stuff your little cock in one of his slutty little holes. I'm sure Roman would absolutely love that, he did always have a thing for you. Did you know he was going to ask you out that night instead of me?"

  
  


Virgil's jaw clenched. He did know this, Patton ended up telling him after they found out what Dee and Remus were up too.

It made him feel so guilty. He had always liked Roman but never for a second did he ever think someone like Roman would like someone like  _ him  _ back.

He always thought Dee to be cute if a little odd, plus he had never been with anyone before so when the other asked him out he couldn't help but say yes. He was realising just how much of a big mistake that was.

Still he didn't say anything, he refused to rise to the bait. He would stay strong, if not for himself then for Roman! He swore to himself he'd help get himself and the other teen out of this.

Speaking of.

There was a sound of hissing static and then a muffled whine. Remus reached into his pocket and pulled the 'baby monitor' out. He always had the camera's in the house on and set up, he was able to use a hand held device to switch between them to be able to keep an eye on his brother when he was in a different room. It was a rather expensive and high tech security system - he even had the trackers connected to the device so he'd know where the little's were at all time - but he liked to call it the 'baby monitor'. 

The screen showed Roman stretching and rubbing his eyes tiredly and whining quietly to himself. Remus sighed, both sounding fond and exasperated.

"He didn't sleep for nearly as long as I had hoped."

Dee just smiled. "The poor baby must be stressed, I suppose I'll leave Virgil in your very capable hands whilst I go take care of Roman."

Remus smiled and nodded back and waved as he went, Virgil listened as Dee walked up the stairs, waiting for the door to close before looking defiantly at Remus.

  
  


Remus's grin was absolutely feral as he stared back, and Virgil couldn't help but be afraid.

  
  


"Time to have some  _ fun _ ."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dee walked into the nursery, smiling at the sight of Roman stretching adorably trying to roll around in his bed, clutching his stuffie tightly in his arms.

  
  


"Oh baby what's the matter, bad dreams?" Dee cooed. 

Roman was tempted to throw something at the others head, but his brother's threat from earlier was still ringing in his ears. Not to mention the only thing he had to throw was Cecily, and he didn't want to throw her.

He startled when a hand landed on his back, gently stroking his spine. 

"What's wrong little one."

He wanted to tell him to go away, instead he mumbled, "I'm hungry." Before burying his face in his arm, Cecily squashed slightly to his face.

Dee just chuckled and flipped the boy onto his back and then picked him up carrying him to the lounge.

  
  


"How about you watch some telly whilst I go make you a snack?"

  
  


Honestly that sounded nice, plus Roman barely had the energy to fight, so he just nodded and let the other place him on the sofa.

Dee turned the telly on putting Nickelodeon on as a Spongebob marathon played. 

He ruffled Roman's hair before heading to the kitchen to get snacks. Now he had two options, one he gives Roman the snacks he would normally eat but cover them in the powder Remus has been using to make them difficult to eat or two he just straight up makes baby food for him. 

He decided to go with the later option which was easy enough, he grabbed a tub of vanilla yoghurt and poured some into the blender, then he chopped up a banana and an apple, also adding these to the blender, then he filled it with oats, added a tiny bit of milk and then blended.

And voila! The perfect filling drink for any little baby. 

He poured that into one bottle and then filled another with some juice. 

He walked back into the lounge tutting to himself when he saw the little was sucking his thumb.

Roman watched as Dee placed both bottles on the table before walking away, his brows furrowing when he noticed the blue bottle filled with something milky. He looked up when Dee came back and stood over him.

Gently he pried Roman's thumb out of his mouth.

"No doing that baby." 

Shushing him when Roman whined, he held out a blue deco paci that had a smiling cloud on it with the blocked words 'little one' on the handle.

"Do you want to use that now or do you want your drinks first?"

"Drinks please." He mumbled.

  
  


Dee sat down beside him before placing him on his lap.

Roman squirmed slightly as the other adjusted him so. He had both his legs spread either side of Dee's own and he was leant back flush against his chest. 

One of Dee's arms wrapped around his waist holding him securely against him the other reached out to grab the blue bottle before settling back again.

"Are you ready to drink baby?"

At Roman's nod he placed the bottle at the others lips and let the other begin to drink, smiling softly when Roman placed both his hands on his forearms as if to help steady him.

He chuckled and placed a kiss to the back of the little's head.

He could get used to this.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I go through and change Dee's name to Janus?


	34. Bonding session pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, non-con drug use, forced infantilism, forced feminisation, diaper wetting on someone

Roman was surprised to find he didn't mind the smoothie Dee had made him, there wasn't a lot of it but it filled him enough. 

As soon as he was done with that drink, Dee leant them forward so he could switch the bottles. 

Roman was annoyed that the other wouldn't let him hold his own bottles, especially when he was made to drink all the juice at once instead of pacing it. 

  
  
  


But by the time the juice was all gone he didn't really mind anymore, he just leant back against Dee and watched the telly feeling dazed, the ever present clouds and fog thickening up in his head again, blocking any of those protesting thoughts from really getting to him, though he was still far to aware of himself.

  
  


Especially the moment he felt his bladder twinge, he had drank so much it was no surprise. But he was perched on Dee's lap, Dee had one arm around his waist the other had a hold of the inside of his thigh far too close to his crotch. 

He didn't want to pee right now, Dee would know instantly, and there was no knowing how he would react.

  
  


But like everything else so far in his life, he didn't have a choice.

  
  


Dee had added the special powder to Roman's drink that Remus always added. So when the time came his muscles instantly relaxed and he had a little accident.

His breath hitched, Dee moved his head so his mouth was pressed against his ear, Roman could feel the other's almost mocking smile.

  
  


Dee chuckled, the hand on the little's thigh moving up to the diaper.

  
  


"Did someone just go weewee?" 

He obviously knew the answer, he felt it the moment the little let go.  _ God, the control he held _ . 

He wondered how Roman would try and fight him now? He must be even more humiliated than before, surely now he'd be a little more submissive? Though he wouldn't get his hope's up, baby's do have tantrums after all.

  
  


Roman, like the baby he was, started crying.

  
  


"Oh hush little one, don't be sad, let's go put you in a clean diaper yeah?" Dee's voice soothingly washed over him as the man stood and bounced him lightly, carrying him over to the bathroom.

  
  


"There's no need to be sad Ro, accidents happen."

Roman whimpered but stopped crying as the other laid him down on the changing table. 

Dee stripped him of the diaper and then just stared hungrily down at him. 

  
  


He looked so weak and vulnerable, unable to do anything to fight against him, all Roman could do was cry, it was pathetic really.

And Dee absolutely loved it.

  
  


He couldn't resist.

He leant down and began to softly kiss the smaller male. Roman whined but otherwise didn't put up much of a fuss, the drugs coursing through him stopped him from having the energy to fight, not to mention knowing how much trouble he would be in with Remus if he did fight. 

  
  


Roman whined once more as two fingers slid into him and Dee moaned.

  
  


"Fuck Roman, your cunt is so greedy." He looked down, watching in awe as that tight hole easily took his fingers. "Fuck, you should see it? You look so good being used, just look how well you take it, did you want more baby? Did you want my big cock in you, filling you up?"

  
  


Roman's own cock gave a twitch of interest as the other's fingers brushed over that spot inside him.

  
  


"Please." He whispered pleadingly, tears pouring harder down his face.

  
  


Dee smirked, taking himself out and lining himself up, not bothering to lube himself up as he pushed in.

  
  


Roman gasped as his eyes fluttered shut, the stretch burned a little as the other entered dry. It wasn't too bad though, Remus had done it enough times, he was used to it now.

  
  


Dee moaned as he bottomed out in that tight heat, he waited a moment adjust his grip on the other before he instantly began to pound into the smaller frame.

Enjoying the little breathy moans Roman would make as his cock dragged against his walls before slamming into his prostate.

  
  


With one hand tightly holding Roman's leg to his chest, he reached out with the other to cup his face, forcing the other to gaze at him. 

"Are you enjoying yourself baby." 

Roman moaned and nodded.

  
  


"Good boy. I knew you would, you're just such a little whore. Mnnf fuck, you're just a little slut with a tight desperate pussy that needs filling, aren't you?'

  
  


"Yes!" He cried out, unable to hold back, starting to thrust back against the other, meeting Dee's own thrusts. "Please I  _ need  _ it please."

  
  


Dee speed up. 

"Do you want me to fill you up and plug you? Is that what you want baby boy? Do you want to spend the rest of the day with my cum sloshing inside you my little prince?"

Roman cried out in pleasure as every thrust now instantly hit his prostate; he wasn't going to last much longer.

All he could do was beg and plead under his breath as he lost himself to the sensation, trying to focus all his efforts on not cumming without permission.

  
  


Dee chuckled darkly as he leant door and kissed the other hungrily for a second then pulled away and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before moving down to mouth at the others throat.

  
  


"Such a good boy for me my little prince, go on cum for me, show me just how much you love my cock."

Roman whined loudly as he came, his spend covering both their chests.

  
  


As the other's tight hole clenched down around him, Dee ended up cumming soon after, deep in the other with a growl.

  
  
  


He stayed in for a couple of minutes, gently kissing the other for a bit, enjoying the come down. 

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out the plug he had pocketed that morning and as he pulled himself of the smaller male with an obscene  _ pop  _ he quickly stuffed it inside making sure none of his cum leaked out.

  
  


He then went about cleaning up the mess and putting Roman in a new diaper. He took off his cum coated shirt and left it on top of the table for now along with the clothes Roman had been wearing, mentally reminding himself to clean it later. 

He held the little to his naked chest and carried him upstairs, enjoying the fact the little didn't even struggle once, just clung on to him. He kept pressing little kisses to Roman's face.

He took them into the spare room first - well his room now he supposed - and gently laid the sleepy little down whilst he put on a new top then carried them to Roman's room. Here Roman did whine a little but instantly tucked himself under his neck. 

  
  


Dee smiled as he rubbed the other's back, bouncing him gently.

  
  


"I know your sleepy baby but we need to put you in clean clothes don't we."

  
  


The little grumbled something under his breath but otherwise remained pliant as they headed into his room and was once more laid down on a bed.

  
  


Dee found getting Roman dressed this time was a hell of a lot more easier than it had been earlier that morning. Perhaps Dee should just fuck Roman's remaining brain cells out everytime he had to get him dressed. 

  
  


Soon they were back downstairs sat on the couch watching cartoons with Roman perched on Dee's lap. 

  
  


Dee chuckled and pressed more kisses against the others head.

"I knew you could be a good boy for me Roman."

Roman hummed and yawned tiredly….

Idly wondering where his brother was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Roman... next chapter Roman gets a break...


	35. Bonding session pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Medical torture (not in detail but it happens), implied past torture, being strapped down, drugged.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags, and as always apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

Virgil watched wearily as Remus walked around the basement, eyeing up the various tools he had at his disposal. He looked back at Virgil with a manic grin.

  
  


"So my dear Virgey, what punishment shall it be today? Being so rude to poor Dee and throwing your food away. Tut tut, such naughty behaviour. When Roman did it I left him locked up in a wooden stock device for a few days with no food, all alone in the dark… you know when he was down there I met up with you guys, do you remember? That was when I had to tell you guys we were moving to another country."

He came to stand in front of Virgil once more, staring  _ sadly _ down at him.

  
  


"Unfortunately I had to leave that back in America, too bulky to bring over, but don't worry, there's still plenty of  _ fun  _ things we could do instead!"

  
  


He sat down in front of the other, manic grin still firmly in place.

  
  


"I'm sure you're expecting nothing but pain, right? Well you're not wrong you will be punished in painful ways but I have a feeling I'll need to do  _ more _ than that to get at you my little bunny rabbit."

  
  
  


Remus critically eyed the taller male - and didn't that make him feel just a little bit more powerful breaking someone  _ bigger  _ than him - taking in his disheveled appearance, smirking at the fear he could see in those pretty eyes.

  
  


"How did you enjoy your first night?"

  
  


Virgil said nothing, he didn't care how crazy the man was there was nothing he could do to make him talk.

Remus tutted to himself, standing back up and walking over to one of his surgical tables and wheeled it over. 

"Oh dear Virgil, I fear that it seems your tongue is broken, I believe the best course of action would be if I was to  _ remove it  _ and assess the problem with it… perhaps it is knotted."

  
  


Virgil's eyes widened… he wouldn't, would he? 

He flinched as Remus snapped his surgical gloves in place, the lunatic didn't look back at him though as he began setting up and sterilising the different tools. 

  
  


Leaving his tools in soak Remus began humming, walking off to the back of the basement that was shrouded in darkness so curious little eyes couldn't see what was stored back there. He came back over wheeling a dental/hospital-esque bed that had straps to restrain someone and even an overhead light. His humming picked up to a light whistle.

  
  


Virgil felt faint, like he might just keel over at any second from fear.

Because Remus would do something that horrific wouldn't he.

  
  


Remus locked the  _ bed _ in place, he shook it hard to make sure that no matter how much the other would thrash and try to break out of his restraints the bed wouldn't just  _ roll _ away… honestly that just wouldn't end well for Virgil.  _ Speaking of. _

  
  
  


Once more he looked back at the boy, who was now shaking fearfully, finally realising that Remus was a hundred percent ready to go ahead with his little  _ procedure.  _

  
  


"One last chance to speak Virgey." His tone was sinister as he smiled serenely at the other.

It wasn't lost on both of them how that sentence had a double meaning.

Was Remus promising he wouldn't go through with it if he spoke? Or was he threatening to go through with it anyway, regardless if Virgil gave his  _ last words _ or not.

  
  


Virgil swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat. "P-please d-don't." He stuttered, his voice oddly soft and quiet to his own ears.

  
  


Remus raised a brow, but his smile grew manic once more.

"Oh finally he speaks! You had me worried there my little bunny, I'd hate to think I nearly lost out on an opportunity to ever hear that pretty voice of yours." 

He crouched down in front of the other and pinched his chin, making the other stare into his eyes.

  
  


"Let's try that conversation again shall we. How was your first night here? Were you scared?"

  
  


Hesitantly Virgil nodded, the grip on his chin tightened.

"Ah-ah. Come on now use your words, unless your tongue  _ is broken again _ in which case I best move you t-"

"No! I'm s-sorry p-please… l-I was s-scared last night."

Remus stared at him with an exaggerated sad face.

"Oh dear, is my poor little bunny afraid of the dark? Of being alone? Or was it to quiet in here? I know my little Roro used to complain about how quiet it was, he loved it when I would talk or just sing to him… when he was a particularly good boy he'd be allowed to listen to music when I wasn't here!"

Remus then pointed to the speakers that surrounded the basement. 

"He was able to enjoy his disney songs or even the little music box lullabies that helped him sleep on his more  _ tiring  _ days… though of course he wasn't always a good boy so I would have to give him punishments but well look at him now! You can't! He's upstairs now because he's such a good boy now, he still has tantrums - he's a baby after all - but not the same ones as before, not the same ones as you'll no doubt be having now." 

  
  


Virgil blinked trying to take all that in, so Roman went through everything he's about to go through? Even initially responded the same way he did? How long did it take before he broke? Remus referred to him as a baby now, had Dee mentioned that before? Something about him being a little bigger than Roman? 

The grip on his chin turning painful brought him back to the more pressing matters.

  
  


"I-I w-w-was a li-little scared." He confessed, not liking the fact that gave more power to the deranged man before him.

Remus nodded. "My poor little bunny, this must all be scary for you, though Dee told me you found out about everything earlier than expected, even  _ told _ others about it."

Remus's expression twisted as his voice became sinister once more. "I hope you realise they won't find us here, and even if they did… well it won't end well for them. There's no love lost between Patton and Dee; honestly I feel bad for the guy I can't imagine a world where I wouldn't love Roman and he wouldn't love me."

Remus moved quickly, scooping Virgil up and moving him to the chair, strapping him down fast before he could fight back, 

It all happened so fast that Virgil's feet and legs were already tied down before his flight and fight response kicked in, as he struggled to try and get himself away from the other and away from the bed.

A punch to the face stopped him though.

  
  


"Now Virgey dear behave, nothing bad is going to happen… well, I'm not going to remove your tongue at least."

  
  


With final strap securely in place, Remus stepped back to admire his handiwork. The sight of the taller boy all roughed up and strapped helplessly to the bed was doing things to him. The tent in his pants attested to this.

Virgil blinked back tears from both the pain and fear as he looked over at the other.

"W-what a-are you going to do?"

Remus shrugged. 

  
  


"I might take some of your teeth."

  
  


Virgil could only stare in horror. "What?" 

  
  


Remus shrugged again, smiling softly now. "Yeah why not, I'll take out some of your teeth, oooh that gives me such a good idea for something else!" 

  
  


He went back over to the surgical table and began sorting through the tools he had in soak and started pulling out the things he believed he may need now. 

He hummed thoughtfully and then began rifling through one of the draws pulling out a surgical mask, a bottle of chloroform and a cloth.

He put on the mask then shoved the cloth in the bottle, letting it absorb the liquid. 

Satisfied, he walked back over to a very pale and shaking Virgil. 

"Don't worry bunny, it'll be over before you know it." 

He lunged, covering the boy's mouth and nose with the cloth, watching as those beautiful terrified eyes looked around frantically trying to search for an escape or  _ something  _ as he struggled to move his body, till finally they rolled back in his head as his eyes closed.

Remus would have loved to have kept him awake, but after trying this with Roman he found out much easier when the other was unconscious, less damage they can do onto themselves then.

  
  


Ahh yes Virgil was lucky he had tried a few of those things on Roman already, but there were some things he just couldn't do to his baby brother, and since he didn't have such a strong bond with Virgil … well there was no holding back. So long as the damage wasn't  _ too  _ excessive so Dee and he could still appreciate the other's beauty then all should be fine.

  
  


Now that Virgil was out cold, it was time to start the removal procedure. 

Honestly Virgil was gonna love what he was gonna do, Roman did! 

At least it wasn't his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted anything in like... a day or two... I dunno my brain had a realisation of that everything was real and I was alive and had to live and then that broke me because being alive and having to live terrifies me... I'm fine. XD
> 
> Anyway, come join me and my friend on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/42JZH6


	36. Fun games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con kissing, physical abuse, surgical torture, talk of surgical torture, talk of cannibalism
> 
> Let me know if I have missed any tags!

Teeth were surprisingly easy to pull out.

Once you loosen them, of course some time's you'd get a difficult one and then you'd have to take it out in pieces, but so far in all of Remus's experience of pulling out teeth he found it to be quite easy.

  
  


Of course he's only done this once before but he felt confident enough that if he wanted to open an underground black market of taking and selling teeth he'd do a pretty good job of it…

  
  


The point is he was pulling out Virgil's teeth and it was going well. Of course it helped that Virgil was currently unconscious.

He was only taking the back teeth, it won't be noticeable that there are teeth missing but Virgil will obviously always know. 

Roman doesn't complain about his missing teeth, of course like Virgil it was only his back teeth that were taken - he knew how vain his brother was, he'd probably have a heart attack if he took any teeth that would be noticeable … though most babies don't have teeth do they? _I'll save that thought for another day._

He had made Roman a little gift with the teeth, he figured he'll do the same for Virgil.

  
  


He hummed happily as he pulled out the final tooth, he only pulled out four molars, one on either side from the top and bottom. 

He placed them in a silver medical bowl that he had on the table. He needed to clean them before he could make the gift, though he loved how they looked, the roots stained red with blood whilst the tops remained porcelain white. Virgil took really good care of his teeth!

He turned back to the unconscious boy and thought about what he should do next. 

Keep him tied to the bed or move him? He didn't think he would be doing any other medical procedures today (though the urge to slice out his tongue was _very_ tempting) so it would be best to move him. He knew Virgil's jaw would be aching after this, and he would probably struggle to speak - this time he won't be upset about it - but he still wanted to hear him scream. 

Unstrapping the boy from the bed he rolled him so he fell to the floor with a loud thump. He put the bed and everything else he had gotten out away and then dragged Virgil to the centre of the room where he then strung him up, reminiscent to a few months ago when he had Roman in this same position. 

Remus was really getting some serious déjà vu.

  
  
  


He knew he still had some time before Virgil would wake so he figured he'd just flick through his phone for a bit before remembering he left it upstairs… eeh he was sure Virgil would be alright alone for a few minutes, so with that he headed up and out of the basement. He could see how Dee and Roman were getting on while he was up there.

  
  
  


Dee was lying on the sofa humming a tune softly, he had his phone in one hand as he mindlessly scrolled and his other hand was rubbing Roman's back as the little snoozed on, his body curled up on Dee's like a child.

It was such a cute sight that Remus was once again sad that he didn't have his phone, _this is such a picture perfect moment._ He thought as he walked to the stairs instead of over to the lounge where he wanted to go. 

Ahh well he could take a photo in a minute, he doubted either would have moved by the time he grabbed his phone.

* * *

  
  


Disoriented, Virgil blinked a few times as he slowly awakened. It took a moment before the memories of what happened before he was unconscious came back. 

He noticed he wasn't in the medical chair anymore, he thought he hated being in the chair, but honestly being suspended by chains is worse in his opinion. 

His mouth and jaw was aching - _oh shit._

He gingerly ran his tongue over his teeth, thankful to realise the bastard hadn't taken any of the _important_ ones, just ones from the back. He was still pissed about it, what did they freak want with his teeth anyway? 

Though he knew better than to say anything to Remus about it… his tongue was definitely more important than four molars.

  
  
  


He gently yanked at the chains that were around his wrist, he wasn't surprised to find them secure and the metal unlikely to give, though that didn't stop him from frowning.

  
  


What did stop him from frowning, however, was the sound Remus stomping down the stairs, Virgil couldn't see him but he could sense the anger.

Finally the bastard stood before him, his face twisted into an angry scowl and a death grip on his phone.

Remus was seething.

  
  
  


Virgil didn't know whether he wanted to laugh in his face, or cower away. He choose to do nothing, the fact he was tied up helped.

  
  


Remus grinned that twisted grin as he stepped closer, just a hair's breadth away from the strong up teen.

  
  


"Finally awake I see, how delightful. I hope you had a good rest and are feeling more energised, you're in for a busy day my little bunny." 

A hand reached up to squeeze his jaw, hard. Virgil cried out in pain, wishing more than anything he could deck the fucker and not have to face any consequences… one day.

  
  


"So I have some _exciting news_ to share, it seems your old friends have found us. Isn't that great?!" Remus exclaimed. His tone and expression screamed excitement, his eyes promised death.

  
  


"I hope they do come and visit us Virgey, because then I really want have to hold back on them… do you wanna hear my plans? I have such _good plans_ for when they arrive." 

Remus moved away walking over to the wall that displayed his collection of whips, searching for the _right_ one. 

  
  


Virgil swallowed nervously when Remus started circling him, whip in hand. He was expecting the hit, and whilst nothing could prepare him for the pain, he was prepared for the blow, so for the first hit he didn't cry out, even though it did break skin, he could feel the slash on his back throbbing but paid it no mind, not even when Remus added a few more. 

  
  


Remus stopped then walked back around to stare into Virgil's pretty eyes. Virgil noticed he looked more calmer now.

  
  


"Logan and Patton are so different from each other aren't they. When you look at them and realise that they are a couple you really think of the saying opposites attract."

  
  


Virgil blinked, feeling even more confused.

  
  


"Logan always used to talk about how emotionless he supposedly is, I know Roman used to tell me about how he used to try different little tricks to try and get a reaction from him." Remus chuckled, lost in some memory.

The next strike Virgil wasn't prepared for, Remus's talking having distracted him. He won't let it happen again.

Remus giggled as blood sprayed on him from the gash now on the other's chest.

He added a few more, painting a wonderful picture of pain on the pale flesh before him, it felt liberating.

  
  


He stopped and started circling once more.

  
  


"Logan will be an interesting one to break. I get the feeling if I was to cut Logan open and show him piece by piece what's on the inside he'd find it so fascinating and interesting he won't care that he's in _pain_ … but if I was to cut Patton open… do you think he'd break a little then? Listening to the sounds of his boyfriend screaming as I play with all those slippery little organs, I bet they're so squishy. 

"Hey Virgil did you know you can cut of a bit of the heart and it will still beat, how romantic would it be if I feed Logan some of Patton's heart, raw of course so he can _really_ taste the other's love, I'll keep them side by side. I'm cruel but even I wouldn't want to separate lovers… even if that's what they intend to to us."

  
  


Virgil felt bile rising up, because god if Logan and Patton ended up getting captured Remus really would do that. He was only holding back on doing so much damage to Roman and him now because that's not the kind of broken he wants them to be…

  
  


He tried hard not to throw up when that twisted expression was right in front of his face. 

He tried hard not to throw up when the other pressed his lips firmly against his in a chaste kiss. 

  
  


He tried hard not to throw up when Remus stepped back, eyes dark and hollow and twisted grin firmly in place as he said.

"I can't wait for them to get here!"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2am and I'm tired so naturally have a double update... I hope this is coherent.
> 
> Join me and my friend on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/42JZH6


	37. A little help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of non-con drug use.
> 
> Let me know if I miss anything.

Patton was known to be an overly friendly person, he liked to befriend anyone and everyone, and at this moment in time, he was thankful he did!

When he first started high school at the age of thirteen he made friends with a student that was in his final year, he went by the name Emile Picani. He too was a friendly guy that had a love for cartoons; his goals to help people had always inspired Patton.

  
  


Emile then introduced him to Remy, his partner, they also had goals to help people but in a very different way.

Emile went on to get a doctorate in psychology and open up his own practice, sharing his love of cartoons with others to help them have a better understanding of themselves. 

  
  


As for Remy, well, let's just say everyone was shocked to learn they had become a detective.

  
  
  


Apparently in their early years they had been quiet the troublemaker, and whilst Remy was definitely still a coffee drinking maniac running on sass, they had mellowed out from a rebellious teen wanting to "stick it to the man". 

Everyone was definitely shocked by their career choice, and if you were to ask Remy "why a detective?" they'd tell you of a time they needed someone… but nobody came. 

  
  


They realised they could either spend the rest of their life hating the world, and the system for all the shit that happened to them, and for all the shit that was still going on… or they could make a difference. Maybe no one came for them… but Remy realised they could be there for someone else.

  
  


Emile helped with the decision making.

  
  
  


They had both told Patton if he ever needed help, they would be there for him, so it was with this in mind he found himself banging on their front door. 

  
  


Logan stood behind him, searching his phone, trying to work out the cheapest flight to the UK and transport hire. Shockingly, it didn't seem anything was going to be cheap.

Good thing they both had savings.

  
  


Finally Emile opened the door, he smiled when he saw it was Patton but it dimmed when he saw the state the younger male was in.

  
  


"Oh dear, Patton are you alright?" He stepped aside to let the two teens in.

  
  


"Is Remy about? It's important."

  
  


Emile blinked, feeling somewhat lost. "Yes they're in the study. I'll go fetch them, if you two want to head into the lounge to wait. Make yourselves at home."

  
  


As they waited for Emile, Patton turned his focus onto Logan.

"Find a quick route?"

  
  


"A route yes, quick… well not so much, unfortunately when flying to another country, there is no 'fast lane'."

  
  


Patton didn't get the chance to respond before Emile was returning with Remy in tow.

  
  


"Sup bitches."

  
  


Patton was too  _ hysterical and overwhelmed  _ to admonish the other for their language.

"Oh Remy we have a massive code red emergency!"

Remy arched a brow. "Oh yeah? What's the problem?"

  
  


Retelling all he knew to the other two, he couldn't help but be grateful he had photo evidence on his phone to back him up. It all just sounded so ludacris. 

As expected Remy asked if he had any solid evidence, he showed him the photos he had taken of his brother's phone that showed Roman dressed up as a baby; couldn't get any evidence more solid than that.

  
  


Patton then told the two about how he and Logan had worked out where Remus had moved them too, and were now about to purchase tickets to get themselves to England and to their friends as soon as they could.

  
  
  
  


Patton was disappointed in himself, for not protecting his friends, for not realising just how dark his brother truly was, that he never found out sooner, that he didn't try and dissuade the relationship between his  _ brother  _ and one of his closest friends.

God and Roman… this whole time Dee knew what was going on, what was happening to Roman… would Roman…  _ ever _ be ok after all this?

He must have asked this out loud as Emile responded.

"Oh Patton, of course he'll be ok eventually it will just take some time, but I'm sure you two will be there to offer your support for him, I also expect you to bring him to me a few times a week, and he can ring or text me any time of the day, Virgil too."

Patton smiled gratefully.

  
  


"Make it three tickets, I'm coming with you." Remy said, still holding Patton's phone examining the photo. 

Despite how pixelated and warped the image looked, when zooming in as much as they could on Roman's face, they could see the others expression was lax. His eyes were glazed over, and they could see the dazed and confused look in them, typical side effects of drugs - particularly the date rape drugs.

  
  


Remy handed the phone back and looked at the two all serious.

"I can't possibly allow two teenagers to tackle this alone - or at all really, I'd tell you stay here and leave it me if I thought you'd actually listen - and since Remus and Dee are both potentially dangerous individuals neither of you will know what you're getting yourselves into."

  
  


Patton was relieved, he was hoping that Remy would say something like that. Having someone trained to handle these kinds of situations filled him with hope that they will succeed in getting their friends back. 

  
  


"I need to go pack some equipment, Emile will help you both get tickets." Remy then turned to look at their partner. "Babe, check and see if any of the airports in England have a  _ good _ stake out car we can rent." 

With that they ran off upstairs to get some things. It was obvious Remus and Dee would be prepared for the other two, in fact Remy wouldn't be surprised if Dee had put a tracker in his brother's phone; Remy recalled Patton telling him how tech savvy his brother was.

Well there were things Remy had to counter that, and it was always best to be overly prepared than under in their opinion.

  
  


Back downstairs Emile had made the two teens a drink, and was purchasing three plane tickets plus a rental car.

  
  


"You don't have to pay for our tickets!" 

  
  


"Nonsense Patton, I want to help you both. Besides we have more than enough with our combined salary, trust me you two will need your savings when you start College."

  
  
  


Tickets booked, car booked, and everyone packed and ready to go; Emile drove them to the airport.

The ride was tense, everyone thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. 

  
  


At the airport Emile and Remy shared a goodbye kiss, Emile making sure Remy promised to keep him updated on everything before he left.

  
  


Now just the three of them the two teens looked to Remy for guidance.

  
  


"Right then, let's get this show on the road."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy is very OC in this chapter I feel. I'm sorry about that, I'll write him better in the next one's, just needed this as a more info filler chapter.
> 
> Come talk to me and other's on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5
> 
> IMPORTANT INFO!!  
> https://www.nhs.uk/live-well/healthy-body/drink-spiking-and-date-rape-drugs/
> 
> Stay safe when your out and about!!


	38. Bonding with the prince pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Rape/non-con, mentions of previous humiliating punishments
> 
> Let me know if I miss any warnings.

Dee was frowning as he looked through his laptop, searching for the _emergency_ tracker activation key. 

He needed it so he could -you guessed it- activate the tracker he had installed in his brother's phone. 

He knew his stupid brother would do something like this. Of course Virgil ringing him up and telling him a location didn't help.

  
  


Though annoyed, Remus hadn't seemed too bothered by the fact they had been found; probably had his own twisted plans for when Patton and Logan showed up. 

There was no doubt, to Dee, that Logan was the one that tracked them down, his _idiot_ brother wouldn't have a clue on what to do - so it goes to stand they were expecting _two_ guests. 

  
  
  


Honestly Dee couldn't give a shit what happens to his brother, there was no love lost between the two.

It was one of the things that made him curious about Remus and his love for Roman. 

  
  
  
  


How opposite they were in terms of love for their brothers. 

  
  
  


Speaking of Roman, the little had been dozing on and off for the last hour, luckily he had been asleep when Remus told Dee about the others finding them, only waking when Remus ruffled his hair. 

Currently he was placed securely in his baby bouncer, Dee had placed him there when he had to leave the room to grab his laptop.

  
  
  


Roman was humming a disney song to himself, tightly hugging his teddy as he stared outside longingly.

  
  
  


He knew better than to ask, even if it looked so nice out.

  
  
  


Especially considering Remus _and_ Dee were in a mood. 

He didn't know what was wrong but it was clear they were annoyed… he felt bad for Virgil, Remus in a bad mood was something to be truly fearful of. 

  
  
  


_Better him than me._ He thought.

  
  
  
  
  


He frowned. He felt guilty for thinking that. 

  
  


He felt bad wishing Virgil was up here now just so he wasn't alone.

  
  


He should be thinking how awful it was that his friend was here… and maybe a part of him did.

But that part was only small, as he was all too _glad_ to have a friend with him, someone who he can share the pain with. Maybe together they could get through it.

  
  


God he was so lonely. 

  
  


Remus may be a constant presence in his life but he was never treated like… a human.

He was a toy, a pet, _a baby._

  
  


He wasn't a ~~seventeen~~ _eighteen_ year old, with his own thoughts, his own dreams… not anymore.

  
  
  


He didn't care about all that anymore though. Sure he wanted to finish school, go to college, maybe get into acting or something… but that wasn't going to happen, ever.

  
  


Unless maybe he somehow got away, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon… what would he do without his brother?

So there was just no point dwelling on what could have been.

  
  


Instead he tried to think of the benefits of having a friend, even if it was the friend he had been falling for… he had a feeling Remus would hold that over him somehow, he wasn't sure how though. 

He wasn't looking forward to finding out, probably something humiliating. 

  
  


He didn't want to think about that though, because thinking about the ways his brother could humiliate him made him reminisce over all the previous ways he went about it. Each time Roman didn't think it could get worse, then it did. 

Being pissed in by his brother was probably right at the top as the most humiliating thing, especially when he had to sit in… and just think, he once thought his most embarrassing punishment had been when he had been bent over his brother's work desk with his ass being stretched so wide by some device. He had been left there for a solid fourteen hours, tied up and gagged, his brother using him every now and then. He had also been wearing a cock ring. 

When it was finally over he was shamelessly begging his brother for release promising anything in return. So pathetic.

  
  
  
  


_Fuck._ He wasn't meant to be thinking back on these things, now he was crying again, but really that wasn't anything new.

  
  
  


At some point Dee had finished messing around with his laptop, he just had to wait for it to load the activation, then he'd be able to see where his brother was.

It was such an annoyance, they may have to speed up their progress with the littles, Virgil in particular, though he was certain Remus had that covered.

Speaking of the littles, Dee looked over at Roman to see him crying, he felt his heart twinge a little at the sight. 

Getting up he headed to the kitchen to make some more juice for the little, then came back in heading over to the bouncer.

  
  


"Hey there baby, do you want some juice?" He cooed.

  
  


Roman looked up at him with those sad brown eyes and after a second nodded.

Dee handed the bottle over and took away Roman's paci, he then picked him up and walked them to the nursery, after all it wasn't just Virgil that needed some _bonding time._

  
  
  


He placed Roman on the floor and walked over to the toy chest where he knew Remus had put Roman's new toys.

He pulled out a pastel xylophone and a wooden bead maze, he also grabbed a book off of the shelf whilst he was there.

  
  


Roman watched him wearily, nibbling nervously on the tip of his bottle, he noticed the toys were new. Like the bath toys, it seemed his usual things were being replaced with baby items, at least these two things didn't seem so overly bad.

  
  


Dee placed them down before him and smiled, ruffling his hair as sat before him.

  
  


"Which of your new toys would you like to play with first?"

  
  


He pointed to the bead maze.

  
  


"Go on then sweetie." Dee cooed encouragingly.

  
  


So he did. The small part of Roman's mind that would constantly berate him for giving up and not fighting argued how pointless it was to give in and play with such a ridiculous toy, _it was for babies!_

It was a toy designed to help babies and toddlers with hand-eye coordination, fine motor development and cause and effect, why the hell did a grown up need to play with it for?

But as previously stated, that part of Roman's mind was small, barely audible over the fog in his mind.

  
  


He drank some more of his juice.

  
  


He started giggling as he let the beads fall to the other side, they bounced slightly as they did so. They were such bold colours too, a nice change from pastels (he liked pastels, but he liked normal colours too!).

  
  


Dee continued to smile as he watched the little lose himself and relax.

He even let himself relax too; putting his worries about the problems his brother could cause to the back of his mind for a moment.

  
  


After all, what can two teenagers do against them? The only threat was Logan, and he wasn't much of a threat against Remus.

  
  


No there was nothing for him to worry about.

  
  
  
  


Oh how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates may be slow (or non-existent) for a while *he says but will probably update again in a day or two*  
> My uni work deadline is on the 25th and I have much to do, this is me taking a break from three days of animating.
> 
> Join me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	39. Bonding with the prince pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con drug use, implied rape/non-con, forced infantilism.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

Roman was babbling happily to Cecily as he played with the wooden maze, the floaty feeling had taken over fully once more, nothing was real and nothing had meaning and that just felt so  _ nice. _

He wasn't even bothered by Dee's presence anymore, even giving the man happy and dazed smiles when he would coo over him or ask him something. 

Roman couldn't really understand what the other was saying anymore, this happened sometimes, whenever Remus would give him a little too much of the powdered stuff in his drinks. It seems Dee had given him too much of the stuff now too, whether it was an accident or on purpose he couldn't say.

He didn't care.

It made things feel  _ way _ better so really  _ who _ cares.

  
  


Dee had gone back to the toy box to pull out some more things the little may want to play with. 

He smiled happily to himself as he watched the other play and bable, it was so utterly adorable it was hard to keep thinking about the negative and possible troubles Remus and he could soon be facing. 

How could anyone focus on stuff like that when there was such a cute little with the brightest smile in front of them? 

  
  


Roman realised something important that needed to be instantly rectified. 

  
  


He never got to build his castle. 

He wanted to build his castle.

He stopped playing and looked around the room then nodded to himself. His expression was serious as he turned to look at Dee.

  
  


"I must build my castle." He then began to try standing up, his form shaky, he would have probably fallen and hurt himself if Dee hadn't reached out to catch him.

  
  


Dee pulled the little to his chest, repeating in his head what the other said, his speech had been somewhat mumbled and slurred and the tone soft, it was hard to make out, but it was hard to understand baby talk sometimes.

Something about a building.

  
  


When Roman started squirming he adjusted his hold and maneuvered the boy so he was sat across his lap, he began gently rocking him and patting him soothingly, waiting till the little calmed down enough. 

"What was that about building, baby?"

  
  


"My castle!" Roman said, his voice a little more clear with his excitement.

  
  


Dee raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly taking over his face.

  
  


"Your castle huh?" 

Roman nodded eagerly. "Ree promised he'd build it with me last night but never did, can we do it now?" 

  
  


"Of course, but you have to be a good boy and do as I say, alright?"

Roman nodded once more, practically vibrating with excitement.

He really liked having his castle, it was always so cozy. Remus would often leave him alone in there as well, going to work or make food or just have some down time for himself, it was Roman's own little sanctuary where the monsters stayed away. He never told Remus about how the castle made him feel safe from _him_ though, that would be one way to ruin the only good thing he had, even in his fogged up state he knew better than to say that.

  
  


Unfortunately due to said fogged up state he never considered that Dee may not be privy to this information. 

  
  


So when the other said he would help him he didn't think twice, instructing Dee on where everything they needed was kept and guiding him through the build. It seemed like no time at all before the castle was finished. 

Roman flicked on the fairy lights and giggled joyfully, to him it was like he was at the very top of the castle, where the roof looked like an upside down cone.

The inside was quite small, big enough for a few people to get in but definitely perfect for one. He began crawling further inside to where the cushions were stacked. 

  
  


Dee smiled at him, said something and left, and for the first time in a while, Roman felt safe.

  
  
  
  


Till about ten minutes later when Dee came back in followed by Remus.

Both grinned as they joined him inside…

No no no _ nonononono _ .

This was his! His sanctuary, his safe space! Why were they both here?! Remus too?! Wasn't he meant to be with Virgil.

  
  


If he hadn't been so drugged he would have felt bad about being  _ annoyed  _ with the fact Remus wasn't still with Virgil.

But as it stands Roman cocked his head to the side and frowned curiously at the other two.

  
  


"Here… why?"

  
  


It was his brother that spoke up first. 

"Well Roro I just finished working in the basement for a bit when I saw Dee in the kitchen getting you some juice, he told me how you had finally gotten your way and got your little castle built." 

Remus smiled as he moved closer, looking around the space as he went.

  
  


"It occurred to me then when we were talking that I've never spent time in here with you." 

  
  


_ No.  _

  
  


Dee followed Remus in, the two surrounding the little, Remus grabbed him pulling him up from his comfy spot so Dee could get in behind him. Remus lowered him back onto the other, where Dee then put the bottle to his lips trying to make him drink.

Roman tried to jerk away, he didn't want a drink! But Remus slapped him lightly on his thigh.

  
  


"Roman."

"I'm not thirsty!" He whined.

But Remus just slapped him harder, making him wince. " _ Roman." _

  
  


He whimpered and stopped resisting. Dee cooed softly at him for being a  _ good boy. _ Remus started smiling again as well, reached out to run a hand through his hair.

  
  


This wasn't fair! This was meant to be  _ his! _

  
  
  
  


Roman hated this, he really did! But no matter how hard he tried to keep a hold of that hate, it started to fade beneath the fog as his mind became even more clouded, he felt himself becoming weaker, slower. 

"He is a good boy isn't he?" Remus cooed, hand moving from his hair to the diaper.

"Another accident." 

Dee shrugged in response. "We'll change him after."

  
  


_ After? After what?  _ He wanted to sleep. He let his eyes drift close, but then Remus was shaking him awake with a laugh.

"Come on baby you already had your morning nap, you can stay up a little longer, me and Dee want to spend some time with you."

  
  


"That we do, we're gonna have so much  _ fun _ when you're finished with your juice baby." Dee chimed in.

  
  


Roman held back another whimper as he suckled at the bottle, wishing Dee would let him pull away even for just a second.

  
  


He really really  _ really  _ hoped that by fun they just meant more games or toys to play with. 

  
  


Though he already knew that that was just wishful thinking.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll write about Virgil next chapter... we'll see.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord (18+ only)~ 
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	40. Bonding with the prince pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, forced infantilism, wetting/pissing ones self, spanking.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

Even though he had complained about not being thirsty Roman was still upset when the juice ran out, because that meant they would… well he didn't know what they were going to do yet but he could guess, though he didn't know why he bothered feeling  _ worried or scared  _ about it considering…

It's not like he could fight them off at his best let alone his  _ worst.  _

  
  


And right now Roman was definitely at his worst. He felt so heavy, tired and dizzy. His tongue felt like cotton in his mouth, barely able to form words, he wanted to know what they were going to do but couldn't vocalise it could only mumble and slur out  _ sounds _ .

  
  
  


Dee placed the bottle down and started stroking the back of Roman's head.

"Such a good boy drinking all that juice~" He cooed out, his gaze looking from the little to Remus, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

  
  


Remus grinned and cupped his brother's face in his hands. 

"Indeed such a good boy, and you know good boys get rewarded! So what is it you want Roman? To play another game? Play with another toy? Perhaps you'd like us to read you a book? Or would you rather we made you  _ feel  _ good?" Remus purred out.

  
  
  


Ideally he'd like to sleep, but since that wasn't an option he tried to request for the book instead. 

  
  


"Sorry what was that?" Remus said, tone mocking as he pressed his hand behind his ear.

"Mmm 'ook, peas 'ook." Roman started crying at how slurred he sounded, his tongue numb and unresponsive in his mouth.

This wasn't fair, he knew they weren't going to listen to him even if he could speak, he knew what option they were going to go for.

  
  


"Hmm, nope still didn't catch that. Did you understand him Dee?"

  
  


Dee pretended to think for a second. "Hmm I think he's saying  _ good,  _ he wants us to make him feel good."

  
  


Remus grinned twistedly, a look Dee replicated as they both looked down at the dazed little.

  
  


"Is that it baby?" Remus began. "You want me and Dee to make you feel good? Pamper you like the little prince you are in your castle." He watched as his brother tried to move his limbs, the movements were sluggish and disjointed, he could see that Roman's mind was working faster than his body.

  
  
  


Roman tried in vain to get away, but again he couldn't help but wonder what the point was. One: neither his brother or Dee would let him go! Two: even if he did manage to crawl out of his castle and the others decided to fuck him in the nursery - outside of the castle - it still wouldn't stop them from trying to have their way with him in there again when the castle was next built up, and honestly his sanctuary was ruined from this experience and the paranoia alone, might as well let them go all the way and ruin his happy place. 

  
  


He was stupid to even have had one in the first place.

  
  
  


He paused in his movements and settled back against Dee, giving up and just letting his mind go, losing himself in the fog.

  
  
  


Remus smirked, watching the light dim from his brother's eyes as he gave up. He reached out to pull Roman off of Dee's lap and lay him down on the floor.

  
  
  


"Let's get you out of these clothes baby~" He purred, removing the sweatpants whilst Dee helped by removing the littles shirt till the only thing remaining to cover Roman was his diaper. 

Though that too was soon discarded as Remus took it off. His grin widening at the sight of his brother's hole stuffed by the plug, he looked over at Dee and smirked.

  
  


"Already had some fun I see."

Dee chuckled. "Couldn't resist."

  
  


Remus reached forward and began playing with the plug that was stretching his brother's greedy hole.

  
  
  
  


Roman began moaning, he was still sensitive from when Dee had him only an hour or so ago. His brother began thrusting the plug in him at a harsher pace, he could almost feel it in his bladder, building up a pressure -  _ uh-oh. _

  
  


He had to pee. 

  
  
  


He tried to say something, but his speech was still slurred and the other two weren't really listening to  _ what _ he was saying anyway.

  
  


He couldn't hold it, even if he tried.

  
  


He ended up wetting himself with a whimper. His brother didn't even stop thrusting the plug in him, just laughed. 

  
  


"What a dumb messy baby." Remus chuckled out, enjoying how much control his brother truly had lost.

  
  


Dee too was enamoured by the sight of the little pissing himself whilst being fucked, the little thing truly was out of control, all useless and dependent. "Very messy indeed, what a silly thing with no control or care for itself~"

  
  


Roman whined as his bottom and lower back started feeling damp as his piss was absorbed by the carpet. Remus thrusted the plug in hard one last time, leaning in close to look into his brother's eyes, twisted grin back on his face.

  
  


"This is why I make you wear diapers, your stupid llittle mind thinks that you can just go  _ anywhere. _ That's  _ naughty _ Roman, I know you have accidents but when you're not in a diaper you must tell me or Dee." Remus began sneering. "Look at him Dee, he's still pissing and ruining the carpet."

  
  


"Oh don't be too angry with him," Dee cooed. "He did have a lot to drink today, you know he's just a  _ baby. _ A dumb, pissy little baby that loves to make a mess."

  
  


Was he crying? He didn't even know anymore, he felt like he had cried all his tears out already by now. Though he did continue to whine and whimper pitifully, crying out when his brother yanked the plug harshly out of his hole, momentarily breaking his stream of piss, though it was back at full flow in just a second. 

Wow he really had drank a lot today, hadn't he. 

  
  
  


As soon as the flow finally came to a stop Remus began to deliver swift slaps to his bottom, making him cry out in pain.

  
  


"Naughty boys get spanked! And ruining the carpet in your nursery is  _ naughty. _ "

  
  


Dee snickered. "Oh Remus, you  _ know  _ you're wasting your time, he's to dumb to understand what you're saying. Besides he's a baby, he'll do it again."

  
  


Remus gave ten more spanks before stopping with a sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

  
  


In all honesty he wasn't mad about what happened, he quite enjoyed the sight of his dear brother breaking down even further, especially in front of Dee, he imagined by tomorrow afternoon Roman would have fully accepted Dee as a permanent member of their little family now, and would stop resisting him. 

  
  


Then it was forcing Roman to realise he  _ was _ just a baby, something this scenario was surely helping to implement in his little mind. Remus had originally thought that Roman would break down at dinner about not being able to eat, but after all this he suspected lunch time would be when he'll break down over the food.

He couldn't wait!

  
  


Now to break Virgil down, that was going to be the fun challenge. To have both broken little's up here together, being all cute and adorable, obeying whatever Dee and he said.

Oh how he couldn't wait~ 

But first, they had to be broken, and that would take  _ some  _ time, after all Rome wasn't built in a day, as they say.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, wow, we're forty chapters in, this is the longest thing I have ever written.
> 
> Secondly, I'm not 100% happy with how this chapter went, I hope it isn't written too badly.
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+ only)~ 
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	41. Bonding with the prince pt4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnigns: Rape/non-con, forced infantilism, Spanking/slapping, double anal penetration, VOMIT! A LOT OF VOMIT
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags.

Roman whimpered quietly to himself as his backside throbbed from the spanking.

Yet again his brother had brought him to a whole new low.

  
  


If he was more with it he would have perhaps once again questioned what he had done to deserve all of this? But thanks to the copious amounts of liquid he had been forced to drink that day his mind was buzzing with how _numb_ it was…

  
  


Something felt wrong. 

  
  


He felt completely aware of everything and at the same time he felt _gone._

  
  


He started to try and sit up, or at the very least move onto his side; everything was starting to look funny. 

But then a hand harshly gripped his face and he was forced to look at his frowning brother.

  
  


"Wrong." He slurred. "S-somethings wrong."

  
  


Remus just tutted at him though. 

"You're just being dramatic." His brother said, forcing him back down on his back. 

  
  


The movement and position made him feel almost seasick. He felt like at any moment - 

As quick as he could he turned his head to the side trying to move his top half to but unable to due to Remus holding him down and began vomiting. 

Remus finally let him go so he was able to twist himself around so he was on his hands and knees to help support himself as he continued gagging, puking and gasping for breath. 

  
  


Dee watched as the little was sick, reaching out and gently running a hand up and down his back, offering some soothing comfort.

"Poor baby~" he cooed, glancing over at Remus to see his reaction. 

  
  


Remus had his head cocked to the side as he watched his brother be sick, there were two ways he could go with this, be nice or be mean, and though he _really_ wanted to be nice, he was going to have to be mean. Being nice might tempt his brother into testing the boundaries seeing if he could get away with things, it may even set the progress Dee had made with him back. No it was best to go the mean route, he'll make up for it later.

  
  


Roman meanwhile had only just stopped vomiting, he continued gagging as his stomach acid burned the back of his throat, his tummy still felt uneasy, but he did feel a little better. 

Till another harsh slap landed on his lower back, then there was a hand gripping the back of his head forcing his head back and his neck to crack slightly from the harsh pull.

  
  


"You dumb little baby, did you do this on purpose, is this you having a tantrum?" Remus questioned, tone harsh.

  
  


"Noooo!" Roman cried out, tears pouring down his cheeks from where he had been retching so hard.

  
  


Another slap to his back, had him crying out in pain once more. The pain seemed to shoot down his back to his legs making them feel numb. His brother did it a few more times, Roman thought he might just be sick again. 

  
  


Remus looked over at Dee giving him the look to go ahead. Dee nodded and lubed up his fingers before shoving them into the littles hole, smirking when Roman cried out.

He stretched and finger fucked the little till he could fist him, whilst all the while Remus kept up hitting the little. 

  
  


"He's ready for us Ree."

  
  


"Good." Remus said as he grinned twistedly down at his brother.

  
  


They took a moment to position themselves just right before they both forced themselves inside, both delighting in the way Roman screamed, all high pitch and blood curdling. 

They both couldn't help but laugh at the sound. 

  
  


Remus still had a tight grip on the back of his head, the only thing stopping him from collapsing down into his vomit.

  
  
  


Well it was till Remus forced his head down into it. 

  
  


Roman scrunched his eyes closed as his cheek came into contact with the milky white mush that was his vomit. It felt warm against his cheek and the sour smell assaulted his nose, making him gag again.

  
  


"Bad Roman! Bad! No throwing up for attention!" Remus scolded, each word accompanied by a harsh thrust from him.

  
  


Roman shut down as the two had their way with his body, tears still fell from his eyes but he wasn't able to cry out in pain, not unless he wanted the vomit in his mouth. 

He just sobbed silently, making his shoulders shake. 

  
  


Hands were gripping harshly at his hips, another left scratches on his back whilst the other kept his head down.

  
  


"First you piss everywhere and then you throw up! Such a disgusting naughty baby, you're so fucking pathetic! You'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for _me_ looking after you! I hope you remember that Roman, without me _you'll be dead!"_

  
  


Roman whimpered as his brother's words turned over and over in his head. Was all this because his brother wanted to protect him? Would he really have been dead by now without him?

  
  


Was that such a bad thing?

  
  


If it was a choice between this life and death… Roman would assuredly choose death.

  
  


Just as Roman was drifting off his mind no longer to handle this current trauma it was going through his brother harshly pulled his head back and slammed it down again.

  
  


"I don't think so baby, now is not the time for you to take a little nap!"

  
  


Vomit went into his mouth. 

  
  


He began retching again.

  
  


Vomiting even more.

  
  


He tried pulling up a little but this time Remus kept him in place. 

He started sobbing loud and hysterical, he felt like he was about to choke to death on his vomit as he was being fucked…

Fucked and choked to death, what a way to go. If only his death could be more peaceful.

  
  


Remus repeated harsh words to him, letting him know what a bad boy he had been, Dee didn't say anything as he just chased after his own climax. The two were getting close now.

The sight of the broken little so out of control filled them both with power and desire.

Dee reached down to grab Roman's dick, the little wasn't even hard. 

  
  


He could fix that.

  
  


Roman started whining as Dee pumped at his member. This was the last thing he wanted to get off too, but he couldn't help but respond to Dee's ministrations. 

  
  


"No." He said, still sobbing. "Please no, stop." It was probably the most lucid thing he had said in a year. 

Dee's hand tightened around him, but he didn't stop. Remus slapped him again harshly.

  
  


"Fucking behave! As if you're not in enough trouble as it is!" Remus snarled.

  
  


Roman continued to sob but said no more, he felt like any moment he was going to run out of air. 

Till finally.

  
  


Finally.

  
  


The two were cumming, both of them at the same time deep inside of him. The pressure of their cum filling him and the hand still jerking him off had him following along with them, adding his cum to the liquid mess he had made of the carpet.

  
  


Roman fell silent as the two pulled out of him and away, their hands leaving him. 

He fell onto his side having no strength to support himself. 

  
  


Remus stood up and quickly cleaned himself down, luckily no mess had gotten onto him which was impressive. He turned to Dee, the other also clean.

  
  


"I best go back and check on Virgil." He said lightly, as if he hadn't just destroyed his brother a little further.

  
  


Dee nodded and smiled at him. "You go do that, I best give this little one a bath and clean this mess up." 

Remus shook his head. "I'll do that before I head down, you just take care of him."

  
  


Dee gave another nod and scooped the messy little up, the littles eyes were glazed over as he remained unresponsive as he was carried upstairs to the bigger bathroom.

  
  


Remus let out a sigh when the two were out of sight, frowning down at the vomit, perhaps he had best rethink the amount of doses to give to the littles.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My creativity ran head first into a brick wall, so I'm not to sure how well this came out as I feel it's a little disjointed? Or at least that's how I felt when I wrote it.
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	42. Lunch break pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Rape/non-con elements, physical abuse, forced infantilism, implied medical torture, implied other torture.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags~

Carrying the little up the stairs, he decided it would be best to quickly shower Roman and then give him a bath. He wanted to get most of the mess off of him, not really wanting the little to sit in it. 

  
  


Roman remained unresponsive as he wiped the little down, if it wasn't for the breathing he'd be concerned the little died. It wasn't till he had cleaned him, filled the bath, put him in, and added some toys that the little seemed to come back to himself.

Soft whines and whimpers leaving his mouth. 

  
  


"Oh baby, you're ok now, it's ok. I'm here. You're such a good boy, you handled that punishment so well~" Dee cooed over the little. 

A shiver of delight ran up his spine when those pretty glazed over eyes latched onto him, full of emptiness, needing _something._

  
  


Dee fawned over the little for some time, gently coaxing him into playing with the bath toys, grinning when Roman started smiling softly and giggling to himself as he played, only a few stray tears seeming to fall. 

Once the little started yawning Dee decided bath time was over and that it was time to do the little's lunch.

He felt somewhat bad knowing the little wouldn't be able to eat it, but he'll just have to see how it goes.

  
  


Remus was in the kitchen when they went down, he cooed at the sight of Dee carrying a very docile Roman. Both thinking to themselves that little won't cause any more problems for Dee now; not after being so humiliated and fucked into submission. 

Now they both were wondering if he would have a breakdown now, or when he had his dinner.

  
  


Remus started preparing Roman's lunch, also getting some lunch ready for Virgil, whilst Dee secured the boy to his chair.

He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then went to help Remus.

  
  


"I've recalculated the dose we should be giving them. Roman still gets a little more than Virgil obviously, but not as much as he has been having. If we give him a little break from it this afternoon then hopefully he'll start feeling a little better." Remus explained, spreading out some plain crackers on a paper plate. 

"When do you think it's best to bring Virgil up here? We obviously need to speed up the process of breaking him down _before_ we get our uninvited guests." Dee questioned, cutting the little's sandwich into triangles.

  
  


A devious smirk slowly spread across his face. "Oh, don't worry. He'll be broken soon enough. In fact, tonight when Roman has been put to bed we'll give Virgil our special attention. Ro has to learn to share it after all." Remus started cackling at the thought of breaking down two littles in one day. 

  
  


He was excited to see Virgil fall. 

  
  


He knew it would be breathtaking. Just like breaking his Roman.

  
  
  


Oh the thought of them both up here, at their mercies, on their hands and knees just waiting to be ruined; it was getting him all flustered just thinking about it.

  
  


Dee chuckled, his thoughts going in a similar direction, thinking of the two littles _playing_ with each other, looking innocently up at him as they begged to be filled. 

_Soon._ They both thought. 

  
  


_Soon._

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Remus made his way down to the basement, heading over to the corner where he had chucked a bloodied Virgil after having him tied and whipped in the middle of the room.

  
  


Virgil glared up at him, still defiant despite his wounds. He refused to be beaten down by the nut job, not when he _knew_ his friends were on the way, and especially not when he knew Roman needed him. 

Remus had been gone an awfully long time, and knowing that Dee was up there too, made it obvious to him that they were both probably all over Roman.

  
  


In fact, the closer Remus got to him, the more he was able to pick up on his scent. The smell of piss and what smelled like sick seemed to cling to the evil twin. 

He narrowed his eyes further, just what the fuck had they been doing to him?!

  
  


Remus grinned his twisted grin down at the little.

"Oh Virgey, you're awake! I would have thought you'd be passed out by now; you must be so sleepy." He cooed mockingly down at the other, loving the way Virgil bared his teeth and snarled up at him.

"Go fuck yourself." Virgil was done dealing with this psycho's bullshit, he just wanted to see Roman.

  
  


"Oh Virgil, such vile language coming from one so small. I think I almost liked it better when you were quiet, I may still cut your tongue out yet." Remus mocked once more.

Crouching down in front of the little, he harshly gripped his jaw, thinking about what punishment he should try on him. Maybe he should cut a part of him and fill the wound with rocks before sewing it up. Or maybe cotton instead! Perhaps that would make the little more soft, like a teddy. 

  
  


Or maybe he should do something a little more… _fun._

  
  


After all, he and Dee were going to be using the teen tonight for themselves anyway, why not start now?

  
  


"Oh, I've just thought of the perfect punishment for such a naughty little boy like you. You should be grateful that I'm going to let you eat some lunch before we begin. Oh, and if you throw _this_ plate, you won't be eating _anything_ for a few days." Remus warned, starting to feed the boy crackers. 

  
  


Virgil hissed and tried to pull himself away from the other, only to be harshly back handed. His already aching jaw, now in agony, his eyes filling with tears at the pain.

The hand roughly gripping his jaw tightened and pried his mouth open, stuffing one too many crackers in his mouth. Remus then began forcing the boy's mouth open and closed, forcing him to chew.

  
  


Virgil thrashed some more to get away, but the chains wrapped around him kept him in place. _God_ how it hurt, he could even taste blood now.

  
  


The worst thing was, he realised this wasn't even the punishment.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Gay and Caffeinated(BabyBoyKeef) for looking over this chapter and making it readable XD. 
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	43. Lunch break pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con kissing, forced infantilism, forced feeding
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags~

As Remus went downstairs to feed Virgil, Dee grabbed the plate with cut up sandwiches to give to Roman.

He put the plate in front of the little and then went to make him some juice, waiting for the inevitable breakdown he knew the little will have, Roman did have an eventful morning after all, he ended up making more progress than he expected thanks to Roman's reaction to the minor drug overdose. 

  
  


He had just finished putting the cap on the sippy cup when Roman started wailing.

  
  
  


Roman was having a shit day, and he was  _ hungry. _ He hadn't eaten properly in  _ ages!  _ And after he threw up the only thing he had consumed that morning - which was a drink mind you - his stomach was now empty. 

  
  


_ And he still couldn't eat. _

He really was broken.

  
  


When Dee came back over with his juice, he gave Roman a look of concern.

"Oh little one, whatever's the matter?"

  
  


"I-I c-can't eat!" Roman cried.

  
  


"Why not? Aren't you hungry?" Dee said, pretending to think of reasons why.

Roman nodded. "I'm hungry!"

  
  


"Is it because you feel sick?"

Roman shook his head no, he didn't feel sick yesterday or this morning - well before his brother and Dee had their  _ fun  _ with him.

  
  


Dee took a seat at the table beside him, gently running his fingers through the littles hair.

"Hmm so you're hungry and  _ not  _ sick? Why don't you tell me what happens when you try?" Janus spoke as if speaking to an infant, which he was.

"It hurts." Roman sobbed out.

"Oh dear, poor Roman." Dee said with a pout looking down at the sandwiches and letting out a mock gasp, Roman's eyes widened as he looked down too, thinking maybe Dee had found the reason that had been there all along.

  
  


Dee hid the smirk from his face as the little looked confusedly down at his plate, using both his hands to cup Roman's face, Dee plastered on a sympathetic smile.

"I know the reason why it hurts baby. You're much too little for this sort of food, only big boys can eat this, and you're not a big boy are you?"

Roman just stared at him, making Dee's smile fade and his gaze harden.

"Are you?" He said sternly, shaking the other's face.

  
  


"no." Roman said quietly, tears now pouring from his eyes.

  
  


Dee smiled and placed a kiss on Roman's forehead and then went to bin their sandwiches, it was at that moment Remus came back up, eyes shining bright as he thought about Virgil's fun punishment.

Remus looked at the silently crying Roman then back at Dee.

"Aww, was he not able to eat lunch again?" 

Dee looked over at Remus, covering his smirk with a sad look as he told him no, but then it brightened. "But we figured out the problem."

"Oh?' Remus said, keeping his tone and expression light and curious, trying not to laugh at knowing what the answer is already.

"All these foods are for big boys, and we all know Roman's not a big boy, he's just a small baby, aren't you Roman?" Dee cooed mockingly.

"... yes." He replied, voice just as quiet as before, looking down at the table. He was so  _ tired. _

  
  


Remus walked over to him, pulling him into a side hug, his arms wrapping firmly around him, Roman couldn't help but try and bury his face in his brother's stomach.

  
  


"Oh my poor baby boy. I should have realised sooner! But not to worry, luckily I have just the food for you." Remus told him before pulling back and heading to the fridge.

"How about some cauliflower and cheese?" He questioned, not waiting for Roman's response as he pulled a jar out from the fridge.

  
  


Roman stared at the jar, it was filled with orange mush, a cow & gate logo was on it with a picture of a cauliflower and a piece of cheese. Baby food, actually baby food, he knew that this would happen. But just because he knew didn't mean he was ok with it. 

But he couldn't do anything, especially after that morning. He was so tired and running on empty, and he didn't want his brother or Dee punishing him today.

The spanks didn't really count as a punishment, neither did the fucking, that was just a standard day for him at this point.

  
  


All he could do was cry like the baby he was. 

Remus came back over and leant down wiping the tears away. 

"My poor baby, don't be upset Dee's gonna look after you and help you now whilst I head downstairs, you be a good boy for him now, and remember I love you." 

Remus then kissed him, it was a deep kiss, one where Remus slid his tongue against his. 

When Remus pulled back he whipped at his mouth, getting rid of the saliva that connected between the twins mouth.

Roman felt his mind fog over as his brother kissed him. He was grateful for it, he had started missing the dazed feeling.

Remus ruffled his hair then walked away. He had got what he wanted now it was time to play with Virgil~

  
  


Roman watched him walk away, wondering why he smelt like some kind of spice. 

  
  
  


Dee came over and moved Roman's seat so he would be closer to his. He then grabbed the jar and a baby spoon and sat down. 

Hesitantly Roman reached for it.

"Uh-uh you can't feed yourself silly you're much too little." Dee said, smiling.

Roman let his hand fall. No point in arguing.

Dee scooped some of the paste on the spoon. "Open up wide~" he cooed.

Roman did as he was told. 

  
  


It smelled disgusting, and had a weird custard like texture. The taste wasn't overly bad but he knew he didn't really want to eat a jar of. 

He whimpered and turned his head away when Dee tried to give him more.

"No, don't like it." He whined. 

  
  


_ Such a baby. _

  
  


Dee grabbed his chin and forced his head back around.

  
  


"Behave Roman," he began in a stern tone "If you're hungry then you will eat this or there will be nothing else for the rest of the day, then you can eat  _ this  _ tomorrow anyway." He warned. 

Roman sobbed he didn't want to! But he opened his mouth anyway as Dee gave him more. 

  
  


"There, that's a good boy." Dee cooed as Roman ate up the paste. 

  
  


It took just over twenty minutes for Roman to finish the jar. 

"There! All done, now how about some cartoons and juice?"

Roman nodded, anything to get the taste from his mouth. 

Dee smiled as he carried Roman to the lounge.

He wondered how Remus was getting on, he supposed he was having a  _ lot _ of fun.

  
  


Especially with that ginger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus why do you have ginger?
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


	44. Bonding with the emo pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, figging, wound play (?), torture (?)
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags/warnings.
> 
> And as always apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes~

Remus was whistling a cheerful tune as he made his way down the stairs of the basement, his eyes seeking out the little emo in the corner.

Virgil watched him approach with weary apprehension, his mouth still tasted of blood.

  
  


The closer Remus got to the little the more twisted his smile became. 

_ Oooh _ how he was looking forward to this.

  
  


He looked  _ sadly  _ down at the teen, "Well Virgil I hope you know that I  _ don't  _ want to do this."

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the blatant lie, the other's sad expression had shifted, a twisted smile now on his face and his eyes gleamed with dark intentions.

  
  


"But remember this is for your own good, because naughty little boys need to be punished to learn."  _ Or some bullshit like that,  _ Remus thought, not really caring about teaching a lesson, he just wanted to try some stuff out on the taller male.

  
  


Virgil would admit he was beyond weary with whatever it was Remus had in store, his body still ached and his jaw was killing him, but he wouldn't break, no matter how many times this deranged lunatic would hit him.

  
  


Unfortunately for Virgil, Remus had something a little different in mind for this punishment. 

  
  


Remus moved quick; restraining the other further, forcing him in a hands and knees position but had it so his hands were restrained from the ceiling, the position no doubt pulling at the other's arm muscles. 

He made sure the others legs were spread enough before securing them in place.

Once he was done he circled his prey, the boy's bruised and broken skin exposed now, the thin blanket he had to cover himself now discarded to the side. 

With surprising gentleness Remus traced his fingers over the fresh cuts on the other's back, before removing them and walking around to crouch in front of the others face.

  
  


"Oh Virgey, Virgey, Virgey. I just want you to know that despite these punishments me and Dee do  _ love you _ . You and Roman are so precious to us! You must be feeling excited to see him - Roman that is - I know he's excited to see you, even if he hasn't actually said it." Remus reached out to cup the littles face.

"If I'm being completely honest with you though, he may have said something about you, but it's starting to get a little harder to understand him, but you know how babies love to babble. You might be able to understand him, you are after all a little closer to his age than me and Dee are." 

Remus laughed leaning forward to give the other a chaste kiss before pulling away once more to walk around his prey.

  
  


First, he pulled out one of the jars of spice he had grabbed, some kind of pepper. 

Twisting the cap off he then poured some of the spice out straight onto Virgil's back, more specifically into the cuts.

  
  


Virgil cried out, barely suppressing a scream at the sensation of burning spreading along his back. 

  
  


Remus laughed once more. "Oh baby you are so reactive now aren't you?"

He then crouched behind him, instantly shoving his fingers into the boy's hole, smiling at the feeling of those muscles clamping around him, trying to push his fingers out.

  
  


He began fucking the hole with his fingers relentlessly for a few seconds, before harshly pulling out.

His smile seemed to twist further at the pained cries Virgil let out.

"You're doing so good baby boy." He cooed.

Then he pulled out the ginger, he was lucky that half of it had already been skinned, he wondered if he should warn the other first before deciding against it. 

  
  


Remus shoved the ginger root into the tight little hole just as harshly as his previous actions, relishing the scream of pain Virgil let out as the others hole no doubt clamped down around it, the ginger no doubt burning his insides whilst the other spices were burning him from the outside. 

He pushed the ginger in further so that it wouldn't fall at any time soon as he got up and walked over to the wall, scanning it for the perfect toy.

_ Ahh yes! _

With a happy grin Remus grabbed a paddle with the word brat on it, the kind that would leave the word plastered all over the little's ass.

Walking back over to the little with a grin, Remus couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement, he so did enjoy it when they screamed.

  
  


The sound of the paddle hitting skin echoed around the room followed by a broken scream.

  
  


This wasn't at all what Virgil had been expecting. The pain was horrible, he felt like he was on fire, and now with the added pain of the paddle that Remus was slamming down repeatedly over his already abused ass he wanted to curl up and die.

He had to stay strong but he didn't think he could stop screaming.

  
  


"Who knew you could be so loud baby boy." Remus mocked, walking around to stand in front of him.

"You know I think the others might have heard you, good thing we don't have neighbours." Remus cackled.

Virgil glared weakly up at him, defiant to the end.

It just made Remus all the more excited.

  
  


"Why don't I give you something to quieten you down." 

Remus quickly pulled out his half hard member from his trousers and began slowly stroking himself in front of the other much to Virgil's disgust.

With one hand gripping the base of his dick and the other tightly fitting the back of Virgil's hair, Remus inched forward.

"If you value having  _ all  _ of your remaining teeth I wouldn't bite down if I was you."

Remus warned.

  
  


And Virgil knew it was a threat that would be followed through.

There was nothing he could do.

  
  


Tears began falling heavily from his eyes as Remus slowly pushed his dick past his lips and into his mouth, Remus kept a surprisingly gentle pace for the time being too. It didn't make this any less painful to him.

He already felt broken.

  
  


And this was only the start.

  
  


The gentle pace lasted for a couple of minutes before Remus began picking it up.

That's when he leaned over slightly, Virgil fearfully wondering what he could be doing.

That's when he began trying to fuck him with whatever it was that was burning inside him.

Virgil tried to cry out, maybe even beg the other to just stop, but with his mouth full all that could be heard was muffled moans of pain, and all that did was make Remus moan and leak even more against his tongue.

Remus shoved the root harshly inside once more, before leaning back slightly and reaching down to harshly grip at the others jaw whilst once more taking the paddle and hitting down over the already bruised ass, the word brat was already forming all over.

The pain of the paddle made him automatically clench up, but then that made whatever was inside him burn all the more. It was perhaps a good thing Remus did grab his jaw, otherwise he would have probably bitten off the others dick, he was kinda sad he couldn't do that.

  
  


"Aww poor baby, you're doing so good~" Remus purred, now harshly fucking the others mouth whilst continuously bringing down the paddle.

"You should see your lovely ass Virge, beaten all black and blue, so pretty." He cooed, momentarily pausing the spanks so he could squeeze each cheek making the other whine.

  
  


Virgil cried, trying to keep silent, not wanting any more of his pain to contribute towards the others perverse pleasure.  _ God, when will this end. _

That's when the basement door slammed open and closed.

  
  


"Roman's back down for his afternoon nap - ahh so that's what you wanted the spices for."

  
  


Any hope that maybe Dee would be against this quickly evaporated when the other merely circled them, curiously assessing what was happening.

Dee looked over at Remus with a smirk.

"Having fun?" 

Remus didn't even falter with his thrust, "Ha! So much, I'd invite you you to join but Virgil is currently  _ enjoying  _ a different kind of toy."

Dee snorted. He knew Virgil was probably soft as anything right now, but he could change that.

"Oh well, I'm not to worried about myself, however I think I shall help Virgil enjoy this punishment a little more, after all I'm sure he's been a good boy for you?"

  
  


Remus nodded, trying to keep his expression serious and failing. "So good."

"Well then it's settled, let's show Virgil that good boys get rewarded as much as naughty boys get punished."

Dee then knelt down, hand instantly reaching out to run his fingers lightly over the littles soft member. He let out a tutting noise before mocking, 

"Oh baby boy, do you need some help here, don't be nervous."

  
  


Dee then grasped the littles cock firmly and began stroking him to full hardness, enjoying the muffled whines the little let out around Remus's dick in his mouth, he especially enjoyed the slight hip movements, as if the little wanted to give in and fuck into his hands, but then would be instantly reminded of the ginger in his ass.

  
  


"Good boy Virge, you're doing so well for us." Dee cooed at him before glancing up at Remus.

"Shall we let him cum?" 

  
  


"Since he's taken his punishment so well I think we can let him cum, I know I'm close." Remus let out a breathy laugh then tugged on Virgil's hair, forcing those dazed eyes to look at him.

"You ready to swallow all my cum baby like a good boy?"

Virgil whimpered.

"That-a boy." Remus mocked.

  
  


Then he was cumming, and Virgil was choking.

  
  


"Swallow all of his cum baby." Dee cooed.

  
  


So he did.

  
  


He had a lot Virgil realised.

  
  


Then Dee was squeezing and stroking him faster, and then he too was cumming, moaning brokenly around the cock in his mouth, cum leaking out of his mouth.

  
  


Remus snickered at the sight.

"What a messy baby, are we sure he's older than Roman."

  
  


Dee laughed. "A little bit older but just as messy it seems."

  
  


His jaw was numb when Remus pulled out, he dreaded the moment when feeling would come back. 

  
  


Remus pondered leaving the boy tied with the ginger root in him but then decided on taking it out, he didn't want the boy getting desensitized after all.

He the turned to Dee, "Shall we head up?"

  
  


Dee nodded, "Let's, I need you to look over something for me, it's about  _ them." _

Remus nodded back and followed him out.

  
  


Leaving a tied up crying Virgil behind.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't come out how I wanted, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates, full time at work is killing me, on student leave from the 14th so I should hopefully have more time to write then - at the moment I'm just thinking of stories I can write first chapters for - anyway I hope this one wasn't too bad~
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


	45. Tickle monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, implied abuse, tickling
> 
> As always let me know if I miss any tags

Guilt was eating away at Roman as he held on tight to Cecily.

The sounds of screams had stopped suddenly, Dee having then put him down for his afternoon nap and disappearing down to the basement.

  
  


He never came back up.

  
  
  


That was about an hour ago.

  
  


It didn't take a genius to know that they were _both_ hurting Virgil now - apparently after having their fun with him had now moved onto the other - he felt guilty for earlier wishing that Remus had just remained downstairs with Virgil - it was selfish of him, and he had absolutely no doubt that Remus had already been having his _fun_ with Virgil…

  
  


He didn't want to think about what Remus had been doing to his old friend.

But he couldn't help but wonder if Virgil was going through all the things he had been through.

  
  


God he was too aware of himself and everything around him right now, the haze that normally clouded his mind was all but gone and it left him feeling weak and tired.

  
  


He lay there for awhile just waiting when the basement door clicked open.

  
  


"Not long after activating it, it just cut off. Nothing I do seems to bring it back up online, it's like something's blocking it."

  
  


That was Dee's voice sounding annoyed? Or maybe just angry… what were they talking about? Were they both angry down there? He really hoped not for Virgil's sake.

  
  


"Perhaps it's because you've been trying from your phone?" Remus suggested, seemingly not as bothered by whatever was wrong as Dee was.

  
  


"It shouldn't matter!" Dee snapped back.

  
  


"Alright alright, don't get your scales in a twist. I'll take a look tonight." His brother reassured.

  
  


Then he realised the footsteps were approaching him. 

  
  


Remus entered first followed by Dee, the later relaxing a little upon entering the room.

  
  


"Aww is my baby not tired?" Remus coped, coming to stand over him.

  
  


As the brother's stared at each, Roman could tell Remus knew his mind was the clearest it had been in a long time. Remus's grin began to twist a little.

Perhaps he was gonna say something else, _do_ something else, something to remind Roman of his place. But as Remus reached out his fingers brushing over a certain place, Roman couldn't help jerking to the side a giggle leaving his mouth before he could stop it.

  
  


There was a moment of silence before both caregivers began to grin and advance on him.

"Oh is my baby ticklish?" Remus cooed, quickly pulling him out of the crib and letting him stand up on his feet, letting him go. 

Roman began to back away, eyes wide and biting his bottom lip.

"Did you know he was ticklish?" Remus asked Dee.

  
  


Dee shook his head and grinned over at Roman. "I had no idea, but the baby better run - " here Roman's eyes widened " - or the tickle monsters are gonna get him." 

  
  


And then they were both advancing on him, with a squeal followed by a few more giggles Roman began running away, thinking off all the places he could potentially hide.

  
  


Making sure the others couldn't see him, he hid in a little cabinet by the front door, removing the books to get in before putting them back to help hide himself; there was a door behind him but his brother had put furniture either side as it wasnt a door he ever saw the point in using. 

  
  


He kept a hand pressed over his mouth trying to muffle the little giggles that kept trying to escape. He heard footsteps approaching him once more, he saw both of their feet, then they disappeared. He let out another muffled giggle as he thought to himself he got away with it.

  
  


He didn't hear as furniture was gently moved from the behind him and as the door gently clicked open.

  
  


"Got you!" Now Roman did hear that as his brother excitedly grabbed him and began tickling at his hips and the back of his thighs.

  
  


Roman squealed and giggled trying to get away by crawling forward, only to realise there was not a pair of feet in front of him, a glance up showed Dee grinning down at him.

  
  


"Poor baby has no escape~" He cooed then crouched down grabbing both of his hands in one and then using the other to dig and wiggle his fingers in the littles now exposed underarms.

Roman practically screamed from the onslaught, going a little red in the face as he couldn't stop wheezing and laughing. 

"Please! S-s-s-stooooop!" He cried out trying to wiggle his way out from either attacker. Dee snickered and let the little go.

"Grab him Ree."

Remus stopped tickling long enough to grab his hips and pull him through, he then flipped the little over so his back was on the floor, Remus leant forward and began blowing raspberries onto his brother's stomach.

Roman couldn't help but try and kick his legs out, but Remus merely pulled him up so his legs were spread over his brothers, Remus then grabbed both his brothers wrist in one of his hands and kept them behind Roman's back. 

He then began blowing raspberries into his brother's neck, laughing himself at the way the other squealed and tried to bury his face in Remus's collarbone, as if he could escape that way.

"S-stop! I-I'm go-gonna p-p-peeee." He cried out.

Remus just kept this up whilst whispering a mix of praises and taunts to the giggling the little.

Dee had come in and settled behind Roman, his fingers poking and prodding between the little's ribs making him gasp and laugh more, barely able to form any more pleas of mercy for this to stop.

  
  


Roman was aware he could have tried running away, could have tried running for the kitchen to grab a knife, a weapon. But he didn't.

Because he didn't want to.

  
  


He wasn't sure how he was meant to feel about that, he hoped Virgil could get out of here, could get a chance at his own normal life… but Roman didn't want to leave… he loved his brother too much for that, especially with moments like these. Where his brother's only goal was to make him smile and laugh, and yes there were bad moments too like earlier.

But he was only lying to himself when he said all sexual experiences with his brother were awful, there were some he really enjoyed. 

  
  


He enjoyed being the star of his brother's life.

Most punishments he deserved at this point, he just had to stick with being a good boy to get this kind of treatment.

  
  
  


Roman almost screamed as both began attacking a particular ticklish spot, he was laughing so hard he ended up wetting himself there and then on his brother's lap.

"Oh dear the ickle ticklish baby just went wee wee's, did the mean tickle monsters do that?"

Roman nodded his head, his face buried in his brother's neck. "Uh-huh."

"Those meanies! Attacking a poor defenseless baby with their relentless tickling." Remus cooed, all the while continuing his relentless tickling attack.

" _Reee!"_

Dee laughed, "I think he's definitely broken now." He then pulled the little's head back so he could get a look at his face. 

"And definitely tired now. Shall we go put him down for another nap before tea?"

Remus chuckled and stood up, keeping a firm hold of his brother as he went.

"Yeah he can take a little nap. Do you want that baby?"

Roman's only response was to giggle more and cling tightly to his brother, making both Dee and Remus laugh.

"I think we can take that as a yes."

  
  


Back in the nursery Remus lied him back down in the crib, his expression gentle and soft as he kissed his brother goodbye.

  
  


His brother had fallen even further than he thought.

  
  


And he couldn't be prouder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter as chaotic as Roman's mind? Probably.  
> I'm very distracted as I write this and I think it shows but oh well~
> 
> Also did you know since april I've written 27 stories for Sander sides, and most of those are just Roman angst - and all are about Roman... I may have a problem. 
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


	46. The Problem? pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of abusive relationships/behaviors

Patton had never flown before, it was terrifying, or perhaps the reasons for why he was flying had him terrified.

A hand gently coming down to rest on his, had him startle slightly, but looking over at his boyfriend’s face and seeing that concerned look had his heart melting a little.

“Are you ok?” Logan asked, he kept his voice lowered so as not to disturb the other passengers, not that any of them were paying attention to the three.

“I… I will be, as soon as we can get our friends safely back, I will be.”

Logan gently gave his hand a squeeze then leant back in his seat and closed his eyes, now he really did hate flying, not because of the actual flying but because it made him feel so sick, plus being in such a confined place with so many people - loud and disgusting - was enough to drive anyone insane, being in a bad mood didn’t help.

“Don’t worry boys,” Remy spoke up from the aisle seat, “It won’t be long till we get to England, I’ve messaged a friend there and they said they’ll be able to help us and let us stay with them, they’re a lawyer too so once we explain the situation they’ll be able to help prosecute those two nut jobs.”

Patton bit his lip, he wondered how his family would react to that, he had a feeling that they would try and help bail Dee out, even with all the evidence they had against him, his parents were known to… well… play favorites, even if he was the good child, it just meant Dee needed the extra attention, honestly at this point Patton didn’t care anymore, he made his own family… a family his brother had ripped apart with the help of Remus.

  
  


God he couldn't imagine how Roman must have felt, for so long all he really had  _ was  _ Remus, no other family - except for his frineds… and to be stuck with  _ him  _ doing  _ God knows _ what for a year, someone who was supposed to be his  _ brother. _

Patton shuddered, he couldn’t even imagine what would have happened if Dee had done any of that to him… perhaps feel less guilty knowing Virgil was safe.

_ God Virgil _ .

The poor anxious teen. Patton knew way back when Dee asked him out that he should of intervened, he had copied Roman after all, but then Roman  _ disappeared  _ and telling Virgil that Roman actually wanted to be with him didn’t seem quite appropriate, and being too worried with his absentees friends health distracted him from seeing just what Dee was doing, stopped him from noticing how more reserved Virgil became, how his panic and anxiety attacks became more frequent, how he seemed to almost always be at their house instead of at home, he used to always make time for his little brother Thomas, even if it was to just walk him home from school… but how long had it been since he had done that?

  
  


How had he not noticed one of his best friends closing in on themselves, how had he not noticed his own brother poisoning said best friends with his fucking lies.

  
  


Patton had ever felt more guilty in his life.

“Hey,” Patton looked over at Remy, “It’s going to be ok, we will get them out of there. Ok?”

Patton took a deep breath, blinking back tears, “Ok.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


Dee continued to glare at the screen, the tracker he had on his brother had seemingly stopped working, his computer informing him that an error had occurred and that it was trying to reestablish a connection with the device, such a thing shouldn’t happen, which meant only one thing, his tracker had been blocked, but how? There was no way his naive brother would ever be able to work out what he did… which means someone else knew, and he doubted it was Logan, sure the boy was smart but his mind wouldn’t automatically jump to thought of him tracking Patton, no… no there was a third party involved, and now he just had to work out who.

He was annoyed that Remus wasn’t taking it more seriously, surely he realised that them being tracked down was something he had to be rather concerned about since it meant there were people trying to take their little’s away from them. Perhaps he needed to dedicate the evening to getting that through the others thick skull, his activities with the littles other had him rather distracted from properly warning the other, but now that he had some time to think about it, it was no coincidence to him that not only was one of Remus’s emails recently hacked but now his tracking device wasn’t working, they were obviously on there way  _ here _ . They had to come up with a plan on what to do when they get here - because there was no doubt in his mind that his brother and Logan would come looking for their friends - whether that was to move the little’s to a secure location whilst they deal with their uninvited guests or abandon this house altogether, he just didn’t know what to do…

  
  


And that scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this note might need a TW just for a little vent
> 
> EEEKKKK I'm really sorry this is so short, I've been meaning to update these last few days but everything in life right now has gone to shit in a hand basket... I have a deadline for uni tomorrow that I just physically can't do because I'm not good enough, and having to make something that says I am to make people notice me is impossible. My nan that has cancer has had a blood test result come back, that says that her kidneys are looking bad again - and this does happened with the cancer she has which is what normally.. kills the patient - and lately she has been taking to her bed which is never a good sign, and just in the last few weeks all my mental health problems have risen up to slap me in the face with a friendly little reminder that they are still here yaaay...
> 
> Sorry for the rant ;~;


	47. Problem ignored (for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced infantilism, forced feeding, stalkerish behavior, manipulative behavior

Drumming his fingers nervously on the kitchen table, Dee continued to try and reactivate the tracking device, this time from his laptop instead of his phone per his friend's request, but it didn't matter as it still didn’t work. Remus meanwhile was whistling happily to himself as he made dinner for everyone, a simple spaghetti bolognese for them, more plain crackers for Virgil, even Roman had his own spaghetti bolognese from the cow and gate jar ready for him after his nap.

What a day.

  
  


Remus wondered if it was the little incident that morning with Roman had pushed his brother further over the edge, regardless it now meant they could spend their time focusing on Virgil.

“We  _ should  _ be focusing on the others, and what we should do when they get here.”

Huh, had he said what he thought out loud… again?

“Yes, you did, now can you focus please?”

Remus let out a loud and overly dramatic sigh, “Don’t worry about it DeeDee.”

Dee had to resist the urge to go up there and grab the frying pan the other was using to hit him over the head with it. “ _ Don’t worry about it. _ Have you not been listening to me at all? It’s clear that Logan and my brother have gotten outside help! How else has my tracker been blocked - ”

“Does he know anyone that has the equipment to do that?” Remus interrupted.

  
  


Dee took a moment to think to himself, listing in his head all the friends Patton had (that he knew of) and what key facts he knew about them, in this regard Dee was often meticulous with collecting data on all his brothers associates, even making  _ friends _ with the ones that may prove useful in the future, some however never seemed to  _ click  _ with him.

Remington Haze was one such an individual, he had met the man and his partner one day when Patton invited the pair over for a catch up, Emile had seemed nice if a little weary where as Remy was just downright cold, he supposed that was to be expected considering their… past history together. 

  
  


But that wasn’t the focus of his thoughts right now, no his concern was remembering that Remy had gone on to train to be an officer before becoming a private detective instead, something Dee honestly thought only existed in films. If his hunch was right - and his instincts haven’t led him astray yet - then Patton would of gone to him for help, not only is Remy older and probably more put together than his brother but he would have the know-how and equipment to stop Remus and himself from staying hidden, stop them just living their lives.

It was rude really.

  
  


“Remy Haze, he’s the only one I can think of that Patton would have gone too about this. He’s now a private detective.”

  
  


Remus thought that over, thinking back to his time at school before he dropped out, “Wasn’t he that druggie?”

Dee nodded. 

  
  


Remus hummed then went back to chopping up vegetables.

“Druggie turned detective huh… I wouldn’t worry about it Dee, if he’s smart he wouldn’t make a move right away, probably get in contact with anyone that he knows that could be helpful that lives in this country - and that’s only if he does know. That gives us plenty of time to prepare, we won’t be running away that’s for sure.”

Dee frowned, that didn’t really make him feel more confident about their situation but that was probably all he was going to get out of Remus, for now at least. 

“I’m gonna go downstairs and feed Virgie his tea, I’m sure you can handle Roman. Then why not play some games with him and relax, there’s no use in you worrying about all of this right now.”

With that Remus headed off, it will be a while before their own meal would be ready, and by then their littles should be fed, hopefully Virgil will give him no more problems tonight.

  
  


Dee let out a sigh and went to get Roman, for now he’ll take Remus’ advice and try to not panic over it all too much, obviously Remus had to have some sort of security measures put into place, and if he hadn’t Dee was going to bloody well kick his head in! He didn’t get this far just for his brother and friends to ruin it all for him whilst his own friend stood by scratching his ass and questioning how this happened.

  
  
  


At the sight of the dozing little he felt himself calm, it was amazing how better this role made him feel. 

Approaching the crib he reached in and gently stroked the littles cheek, smiling at how baby soft his skin was. 

Roman started to stir.

“Roman. Roman, come on sweetheart, time to get up~” He cooed.

  
  


The little grumbled, grabbing at his blankie and teddie, pulling them both closer to himself as he pried his eyes open, staring tiredly up at a softly smiling Dee.

  
  


“Come on sleepyhead, time for din-dins.”

Roman had no chance to protest - not that he could have anyway - as he was picked up and carried into the kitchen, finding himself being strapped into the chair, blanket and teddy still in hand.

“Do you think you can give me Cecily and your blanket baby?”

Roman whined and held them both closer.

“I’ll give them back after you’ve had dinner, promise.”

Roman bit his lip as he thought it over, before eventually handing the items over.

Dee took the items and then went to put the items in the other room before coming back into the kitchen where he then beamed down at Roman and ruffled his hair all the while cooing at him,

“Such a good boy! Now are you ready for your yummy dinner?”

Roman doubted it was going to be any good, but he knew he wouldn’t get away with not eating it regardless of taste.

So Roman did the only thing he could do, and ate the stuff, it wasn’t as bad as the paste he was given earlier, and with Dee cooing at him, praising his good behaviour whilst gently stroking his hair, well, he was sure he made the right choice, he giggled at the silly faces the other would pull and the voices he used to make him open his mouth.

  
  


Virgil meanwhile was also not putting up much of a fuss, though this was do more to the amount of pain he was in from the days activities than his mind slipping from him, he still made sure to glare at Remus, though he wasn’t sure how effective that was through blackeyes, though judging by the way Remus would laugh and yank on his hair he knew the other  _ understood _ how he felt about the situation. 

“Oh Virge, I’m so gonna enjoy _our_ time spent together~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks to everyone commented on the last chapter, it means a lot, I started writing this the day after to be like oh writing is the only good thing going on in my life atm so be prepared for that XD but then I couldn't think of any words at all for a few days, but here's the chapter now.  
> And if any of you are fans of angst/dark stuff (which you must be because why else are you here) then head over to https://elegantcrowsace.tumblr.com/post/631817543738376192/corrupted where I'm taking your fluffy prompts, and making them dark and twisted (you can pick the pairings, and how dark you want it to be - I have no limits)
> 
> With everything going on, I'm sure I'm gonna get kicked from uni or something and writing is the only thing I'm half decent at so expect a spam of stories from me soon lmao~


	48. In England we plan pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️  
> Warnings: Panic attacks, dissociation, tickling, forced infantilism, implied Stockholm syndrome, diaper wetting, implied physical abuse, implied emotional abuse/manipulation, psychological abuse

The three weren't sure what to expect when arriving in England, but the pouring rain seemed fitting.

They hurried to get their stuff and then call down a cab, for now they'd spend the night at a hotel and then meet Remy's contact tomorrow.

Nervous energy sparked between the trio, they were so close and yet so far. They hoped Virgil was doing ok… they just hoped Roman… was going to be ok.

None could imagine what the other had gone through, what kind of torture his brother bad put him through. But they all knew from the photos his brother had taken and sent, he wasn’t doing ok, he looked so far away and lost, drugged up and gone. 

But he would be ok in the end! Right?

_Yeah!_ As soon as they could get him back home they'd make sure the pair would be given the best help, Patton had said he'll let Roman live with him so he can keep an eye on him… he would do the same with Virgil but Logan had pointed out that seeing as Virgil may connect Patton's house completely with Dee, especially since they all knew that Dee had often tried to force Virgil into doing uncomfortable things there… whenever he could he would try and interrupt, but there were only so many times someone can do that whilst appearing innocent.

  
  


Logan had offered that Virgil stay with him if he wasn't comfortable to stay with family.

  
  


They would just have to wait and see… _not long now._

  
  


Patton watched as Logan and Remy discussed in hushed voices what they were going to do over the week… or perhaps they were talking at a normal level but Patton was hearing them as though he had been plunged underwater, the strange and muffled sounds reaching his ears but so unclear, _so unclear._

Anything could happen in a week. It was such a long time to wait.

Guilt was already eating away at his. He had been around Dee since conception, how the fuck had he not noticed? Well he had, hadn't he?

He was just told that it was normal. That Dee was just little more aggressive because he just needed a little more attention… but even when Patton was left forgotten to the side, Dee still turned out like this, like he believed he was better than everyone else, and as if the world owed him something.

  
  


He blinked.

  
  


Suddenly Logan was crouched in front of him, looking scared? Concerned? Pissed off?

"ton… tton… ~~patton~~ PATTON." 

Oh, that's him, "Hi."

Relief, "Patton… I've been here in front of you calling your name for ten minutes… I know you're not ok, so I won't even bother asking, but if you could follow my breathing, and it will help calm you. _That's it._ You're doing so good just a few more. _Perfect_." Logan mumbled, moving up to sit next to his boyfriend on the bed, an arm gently winding around his shoulder, as he offered the other only comfort he could currently give.

  
  


"We will get them back." Logan assured.

"We will." Remy affirmed.

"We will." He repeated, nodding his head, but the words sounded hollow and muffled and wrong. 

A voice that sounded like his brother's, so clear in his ear, laughed, **_"You won't."_ **

  
  


* * *

Dee was so proud of Roman the poor baby bad been through a lot that day, both physically and mentally, and he had honestly expected it to take longer for the baby to get used to him. But throughout the day the baby broke just a little more each time. Remus must have not noticed just how broken his brother was to begin with. He supposes it can be easier not to see how far gone he was when he was with him all the time, he couldn't wait to see Virgil like it, he couldn't wait to introduce the pair. 

Not to mention now that Roman was being such a good boy for him, it meant the and Ree could break Virgil further, it would be quicker too, he had looked so broken when they both had fucked him… He'll admit those pretty eyes looking at him with betrayal had hurt just a little, but soon that look would go and it would be a wide eyed innocent and curious stare that Roman had, just looking at him expectantly as if expecting he'll provide what he clearly needs, because the little doesn't know what he needs. _But Dee does._

  
  


He couldn't wait to see both littles giggling and playing together.

Speaking of giggling littles.

  
  


Roman was still in a giggling mood, after the little one finished his dinner, Dee had gotten out a wet wipe to help clean his face, babies were such messy eaters.

Roman giggled all the while, and whenever he came close to the little, giggles would escape… perhaps it didn't help that he'd poke Roman in those little weak spots that had him turning into a laughing putty mess, unable to fight back at all, Roman really did have all the strength of a toddler now. He was surprised he could even still walk… perhaps he should suggest to Ree that they force the baby to crawl or put him in the walker all the time. 

They didn't want the little thing getting _hurt_ after all.

Scooping the giggling baby up he carried him to the next room, gently rocking him as he went. Sitting down on the sofa he gave the baby his blanket and Teddy back then turned on the TV to Disney Jr's and just simply enjoyed holding the baby.

He still found it highly satisfying when the baby would go potty in his nappy, especially now that he could see the baby was becoming unaware of these times. It made him so amused at how pathetic the baby really was, but damn if it didn't give him a surge of power. 

He waited till Roman began to get fussy, finally noticing how wet and uncomfortable he was, he made a few winning noises around his dummy, innocent eyes looking up to Dee for help.

"What's wrong?" He cooed as if he didn't know.

A hand patting the other's backside, rubbing in the contents of the diaper against the other's bum. Roman whined. 

"Oh dear did baby go potty in their diapey? Oh who's a silly baby? Yes you are, _yes you are._ " He cooed mockingly, laughing as the other tried to whine in protest but ended up giggling anyway.

"Let's get baby changed, then you can sit up here and watch some more cartoons before bed time, whilst I go see how your daddy is doing." He gently told the other, though he knew that baby was too dumb to understand all that, he could see the other's eyes mist over slightly as he lost focus.

Roman was just hoping he would stop being wet soon.

And as Dee changed the baby.

And as Remus taunted and hurt Virgil.

  
  


Not so far away now three people had finally arrived to rescue their friends, one of which was making a few calls, knowing there was no way in hell, he could allow to teenagers come with him in what was pretty much a hostage situation, but knowing full well he can't go alone… but he would if he must.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close now...
> 
> I wrote this chapter whilst it was pouring with rain


	49. Bad Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bugs and gore mention, physical abuse, implied drugging, implied medical torture 
> 
> Been awhile since this was updated huh, thank you to everyone who is still here it means a lot~

"You know Virgil… if I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't  _ like  _ crackers." Remus said with a tone of false concern, as he once more smashed the crackers against the other's closed mouth, Virgil refusing to eat anymore.

Honesty Remus found this hilarious and even a little impressive - Virgil had certainly been through a lot today, and the little dear was still putting up a fight - albeit a weak one.

  
  


Grinning with delight he put the plate with the remaining crackers on the floor and started circling the little.

When he had come back down he decided to move the little emo from where he had been left tied up in the corner to the centre of the room instead - more on display that way, easier to admire the others lanky broken form.

He had untied him as well, hoping it may fill the others mind with a smidge of hope that perhaps he can fight and escape, that perhaps  _ he _ had thought Virgil too weak and tired to actually  _ try,  _ technically he did think that, but he wasn't foolish enough to think the other wouldn't give it ago, just look at those rage filled eyes - nah he was ready to snap, the thought alone sent a shiver of delight down Remus' spine.

And if Virgil thought  _ he  _ didn't think that, then it was more likely to happen, at any moment - so exciting~

What he could do as a punishment?

There was so much he wanted to do, something to remind the little one of his new place. Maybe removing his arms and legs - or just the legs, he wasn't such a baby that he wouldn't use his hands, no that was Roman, Roman who could barely hold a bottle… perhaps he'll take a few limbs away from Roman and have Virgil watch, would the little feel guilty thinking its his fault? 

He and Dee wouldn't correct him, just let him fester in that guilt - then it'll be time to take his legs - some toddlers were tall for their age, and that certainly was the case for Virgil - removing the leg from just below the knee cap seemed like a good idea, the baby would still be able to crawl that way~

  
  


Virgil let out a little huff of annoyance, honestly he was starting to feel creeped out, Remus had just been staring at his face for what must have been ten minutes without even blinking yet. He didn't want to know what the crazy fuck was thinking - the others eyes seemed both glazed over and hyperfocused on him.

Remus finally seemed to shake himself of those thoughts - thoughts of maggot and fly invested rotten meat pies made of the little's limbs he was gonna gift unto Patton, Logan and Remy - now wouldn't that be fun. To see their reactions, how maybe stoic Logan will finally show some emotion and breakdown, weak willed Patton will probably instantly break and throw up - oh  _ but what would Remy do~ _

  
  


Remus stood up and jumped up and down, helping to dispel the thoughts of all the possible outcomes of what Remy could do.

  
  


Virgil flinched away at the movement, making him grin and coo.

"Don't be scared little one, uncle Ree is just doing a little exercise to get the blood flowing to all the right places."

Virgil scrunched his nose up,  _ what an adorable silly bunny. _

"Not like that baby -  _ unless you want that?" _

Virgil's eyes widened as he shook his head quickly.

"No? You sure baby? Well if you say so~"

Remus began circling him once more.

"Then whatever shall we do instead hmm? Maybe you'd like to play with a toy instead?"

It was at the moment Virgil chose to make a run for it. Unfortunately the stairs out of the basement were blocked by Remus - but that didn't mean Virgil couldn't lure him further back to get around him.

Remus laughed with delight, watching as the little stumbled on his feet as he went hiding behind a trolly, some medical equipment on top. Virgil grabbed the sharpest looking thing to defend himself with, and grabbed another ready to throw at the other.

  
  
  


He had expected the other to instantly give chase, not to remain standing where he was with that twisted grin on his face and his head cocked to the side as if listening out for something… had he triggered a switch? 

  
  


After a moment of  _ nothing _ happening Virgil wondered if he should just start throwing shit, when suddenly Remus was charging at him.

Virgil couldn't help but let out a squeal of terror at the sight of the maniac coming for him - without thinking about Virgil tipped the trolly forward, the loud metal clang of it hitting the concrete ground echoed around the room along with the sound of the equipment hitting the floor. 

Remus stopped and looked down at the floor with a frown, he had just cleaned all that!

Virgil took his chance and ran to the steps, soon Remus was once more coming at him, over halfway up the stairs he threw one of the items back at Remus, not checking to see if it hit the other - he was so close now!

Then the door opened right before him.

Dee blinked at him, before a twisted smirk of his own crossed his face.

"Going somewhere baby?"

Virgil didn't hesitate to try and stab the fucker with the other sharp item he had.

  
  


Unfortunately for him, his movements were a little more slower than he realised and Dee was able to catch his wrist, stopping the movement with ease. Virgil continued to struggle however,  _ he was so close. _

A glance over Dee's shoulder had Virgil's breathing stuttered to a stop.  _ Roman. _

The other didn't so much as look towards them, sat in some baby thing, completely absorbed by whatever was on the TV.

_ He just had to get him and go! _

He tried to scream for the other, "Ro - " 

But then Dee was kicking him down the stairs, he felt almost disconnected to it, watching as the other closed the door once more - had Roman heard him? 

When he finally tumbled to the bottom of the floor, the numb feeling began to fade to a burning one, suddenly aware of the injuries he had gotten earlier as they began bleeding once more, making him realise he was currently lying in his own blood.

He closed his eyes for a second, only to open them once more and see both Dee and Ree looking down at him - neither seemed angry though he wouldn't say they were happy either.

"Oh my silly baby boy, whatever are we going to do with you?" Dee cooed mockingly.

Virgil's head felt like it was ringing - the back of it throbbing in pain from the impact to the ground - but it also helped with the numb feeling, the burning was slow to take back over - maybe he'll pass out before that.

A kick to the ribs had him curling up and wheezing.

"Come on now bunny, no sleeping! Me and daddy have to have some words with you! Such a bad bunny trying to get baby Roman in trouble!" Remus mock pouted, "Is that what you want Virgey? You want Roman down here in trouble with you, the poor baby has had a rough day and you want to make it worse for him? Gosh you're so selfish bunny,  _ whatever are we gonna do with you,  _ indeed."

Remus looked over at Dee and gave a smirk.

"This little one seems to be having problems with that tongue of his you know."

Dee looked at him curiously, "Oh?"

Remus nodded seriously, and Virgil felt the pit of dread in his chest grow.

"Oh yeah, seems he's having trouble answering when spoken to and then speaking out when he's not meant to, silly thing - perhaps something has to be done about that, what do you say?"

Dee looked down blankly at Virgil for a moment, looking at the other shaking form, those eyes wide with fear and glazed over from an obvious concussion.

He smirked.

"Let's get him on the chair~"

* * *

Roman blinked and glanced towards the basement door, had someone called his name? Through the thick clouds in his mind he was sure he heard it.

He blinked once more and looked back at the screen, holding Cecily a little tighter as he tried to ignore the dread inside - that voice sure did sound a lot like Virgil.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said the end was soon? Lol I lied~  
> Its soonish though - but Virgil needs to break a lot first, he won't be as broken as Roman (yet)
> 
> Come join me and my friends on discord (18+):  
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb
> 
> Feel like helping a poor writer out?  
> ko-fi.com/crowsace


End file.
